UCHIHA TOBI
by Mio Takamiya Itsuka
Summary: setelah kejadian penyerangan pulau tenrou oleh acnologia,natsu tertinggal sendiri di sana dan merasa di lupakan lalu ia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya berbeda ,, sorry gak pandai bikin sumarry ,, uchiha tobi /UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Hahahaha! Saya masih baru di sini dan jika ada Kesalahan mohon maklum**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya ini termaksud crossover bukan sih? Soalnya di fic ini saya akan memasukan tehknik-tehknik mereka dalam fic ini.**

 **.**

 **Warning;cerita gak jelas cuman hiburan bila, cerita ini kurang menarik mohon di pukul yak !**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: fairy tail,naruto dan onepiece hanya milik om hiro, masashi dan oda saya hanya meminjam saja dan tak berhak memiliki.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: natsu x harem (nalu? Udah bosen dan terlalu mainstream?)**

 **.**

 **Cerita di mulai setelah arc tenrou di mana natsu di tinggal sendiri oleh keluarganya.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Natsu pov's**

 **.**

"Ugh! Di mana aku" memegang kepalanya

"Ah, iya ini pulau tenrou,tapi kemana yang lain?" aku berjalan menelusuri pulau tak menemukan mereka satupun.

.

Aku melihat dua sosok figur yang terasa berat tapi kharismatik dan menghampiri mereka, dan menanyakan sesuatu.

.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah sadar!" sapa kakek tua tapi, penampilannya masih muda, dengan kacamata dan bekas luka di kanan matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, di lihat dari, pikiranmu, sepertinya kau bertarung dengan naga dan kalah!" jawab figure lelaki berambut panjang hitam, dengan baju jirah merah, dan kipas di punggungnya.

.

Aku terkejut, "yah! Tapi, di mana temanku?"

"Entah, kami sudah tiga hari di sini dan hanya menemukanmu" jawab kakek itu

.

Aku di buat kaget lagi, apa kawan-kawan melupakanku sedikit frustasi tapi kenapa mereka tak mencariku?.

.

"Kalian siapa?" tanyaku. "Orang-orang memanggilku rayleigh" jawabnya.

.

"Uchiha madara! Sepertinya mereka melupakanmu" jawabnya

.

"Apa! Tidak mungkin,," elakku.

"Ini, hanya perkiraanku, tapi lebih baik tunggu lima hari, jika tak ada berarti mereka tak peduli" jawan rayleigh.

.

 **Normal pov's**

 **5 hari kemudian.**

 **.**

Natsu, kesal marah dan emosi menjadi satu,masalahnya tak ada satupun mencari dirinya, kemana semua orang erza,lucy,gray,lisanna,dan kakek.

.

"Hmm dugaanku benar!"

"Dan kita kemari, untuk melatihmu!" ucap rayleigh

"Mm-elatihku?" tanya natsu gugup

"Benar, yang kulihat dari dirimu, kau cukup potensial!" jawab madara mengusap rambut natsu.

"Kau, merasa,bodoh?" natsu mengangguk

"Lemah?"

"Tak, berguna?"

"Merasa tak dianggap?".

" cukup! Latih aku dan akan kutunjukan pada mereka, bahwa mereka salah!"natsu mengangguk mantap.

"Hmm! Bocah yang semangat!"

.

.

.

.

 **7 tahun kemudian.**

 **.**

Di pulau tenrou.

"Ini, sudah tujuh tahun aku melatihmu, dan kau sudah menjadi anak yang cukup hebat dan kuat!"

Tampak figure natsu yang sedikit berbeda rambut salmon yang diikat,,dan mata yang bukan onix lagi melainkan,di sebelah kiri mata sharinggan yang aktif dan sebelah kanan mata rinnegan(a/n:kayak sasuke) dan tubuh yang tinggi,tegap dan profosional, dan bekas luka di mata kiri.

.

"Impresive! Kau memang berbakat setahun sudah bisa menguasai 3 jenis haki, dan memakan tiga buah iblis sekaligus, dan yang membuatku senang kau tak lagi lemah terhadap air" puji rayleigh tersenyum kagum.

"Dan kau tak lagi, mabuk kendaraan" natsu cuman cengengesan.

.

"Sudah, waktunya, ini bukan dunia kita " ucap madara.

"Sudah, kita melatihmu cukup hebat, bahkan bisa mengalahkan naga tersebut, dan sekarang namamu"

"UCHIHA NATSU DRAGNEEL"

.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih" tampak dua figur guru baginya sedikt, demi sedikit memudar "SENSEI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat.

Tampak figure wanita yang tengah duduk termenung dengan seotang lelaki dengan tatto di wajahnya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu erza?" tanyanya

"Entah, aku cuman merasa ada sesuatu, yang mengganjalnya" jawabnya.

"Jangan, terlalu pusing, dan oh ya? Bagaimana kondisimu?."

"Baik, cuman sedikit sakit, jellal"

"Baiklah, istirahat yang cukup!" jellal beranjak pergi

Semenjak tadi wanita berambut scarlet tersebut, tengah termenung memikirkan seorang lelaki berambut pink tersebut, dalam hatinya ia percaya bahwa dia masih hidup.

..

'Natsu'

.

.

.

.

*pindah scene*

.

"Santailah,GMG tinggal lima hari lagi," ucap figure berambut blonde

"Tapi kita tak boleh bersantai sting!"

"Dirimu terlalu paranoid rogue!" ucap rufus.

"Kau, tau kita ini hebat jadi santai" sambung orga yang seperti biasa mulai menyanyi walau, suaranya gak enak.

.

Brakkkkkkk!

Pintu terbuka terpaksa dan menampakan figure yang kuat, baju ungu tertutup, dan rambut yang di tutupi, dan sebuah topeng dan hanya ada dua lubang di topengnya sebagai penglihatan.

.

"Menarik! Jadi ini sabertooth" ucap figure itu.

"Siapa, kau?" tanya sting

"Di mana master kalian?" mengabaikan pertanyaan sting.

"Ada, urusan apa kau denganku tikus?" master sabertooth yang sudah ada di depannya.

.

"Apakah masih menerima member baru?" tanyanya.

"Orang, sepertimu menarik! Baiklah kau di terima" jawab jiemma "siapa namamu?"

"Uchiha tobi" (a/n: pakaiannya seperti obito waktu PDS 4)

.

"Yukino! Berikan ia tatto guildnya" master jiemma berlalu pergi

"Tobi-sama! Ingin di mana tattonya?" tanya yukino.

"Di sini" ia menunjuk ke lengan kirinya.

"Selamat, datang di sabertooth"sapa rogue

" dia orang yang misterius tapi, kuat"ucap rufus tersenyum.

"Nah! Tobi-san kau akan ikut games kan?" tanya sting memeluk orang itu.

"Games?"

"Yupzz! Tiga hari lagi, dan besok kita berangkat" jawab yukino.

"Di mana?" tanya tobi alias natsu dragnell

"Di crocus tentu saja" yukino tersenyum

"Okay".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di crocus..

.

" kota ini besar, aku baru pertama kali kesini"puji lucy kagum

"Sama! Ini sama besarnya dengan edolas" sahut erza sedari tadi sang kucing berwarna biru tersebut hanya merenung.

"Aku rindu natsu!" ujarnya.

"Aku, juga biarkan ia tenang di sana" balas erza tersenyum kecut.

"Aye!"

"Ada apa wendy?" sedari tadi gadis kecil berambut biru ini hanya mengguman tak jelas.

"Ano! Erza-san aku khawatir terhadap gajeel-san dan gray-san" jawabnya.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" sahut lucy.

Gadis itu hanya berjalan tanpa bicara sepatahpun. Dan yang lain hanya mengikuti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baka! Bagaimana bisa kau, membunuh mereka!" teriak gajeel sambil mencengkram kerah lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Tentu saja, kita ini hebat!" jawab sting berusaha memprovokasi mereka.

"Asal, kau tau kita ini dragon slayer sejati, jadi itu tak masalah" sahut rogue

"Tapi, mereka orang tuamu!" kali ini gray yang emosi.

"Ada, apa ini gray?" erza datang bersama yang lain.

"Hufft! Membosankan jika tak ada natsu-san_ yah! Walaupun ada juga, tetap aku akan menang" ucapan tersebut kini memancing amarah erza.

"Sungguh, lucu! Yang ada kau dulu yang kalah!" teriak erza. Tentu saja dia emosi karena membawa nama orang yang ia rindukan.

"Yah, kenyataannya, dia tak ada?" sting berlalu pergi diikuti kucing kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 00.00 wib.

.

"Selamat datang! Di pandoeminium" muncul layar lacrima dan menampakkan sebuah labu.

"Selamat, pagi dan grand magic games segera di mulai."

"Ini! Masih malam labu idiot!" teriak semuanya

"Game akan segera di mulai, dan para peserta bersiaplah"!

(Kita skip ajah di labirinnya oke!)

.

.

.

.

" selamat datang, para peserta dan pengujung, di grand magic games saya chapati di sini"

"Saya sebagai juri, tidak sendiri di samping saya ada mantan member magic council yajima-san!".

" hari yang indah semuanya!"jawabnya

"Dan jason!"

"Its'' COOOLLLLLLL!'

" Dan kita kedatangan tamu spesial miss fiore, jenny rearlight dari blue pegasus, akan menemani kita hari ini.!"

"Indah sekali!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini dia, guild yang, tujuh tahun menghilang, dan kini menampilkan personil terbaiknya!""

"FAIRY TAILL!".

Dan muncullah erza,gray,lucy,elfman,dan cana, sementara wendy tidak ikut serta karena, ia di serang oleh kedatangan mereka dapat sambutan tak enak dari penonton..

" hei, lihat mereka! Sok sekali"

"Iyah, pasti mereka kalah lagi."

"Sudah pasti!"

.

"Dan ditempat ketujuh! Ada guild orang-orang yang isinya lelaki hebat semua!". " QUATRO CEEBERUS!"

"OOHHH!" muncul bacchus beserta kawan-kawan.

.

"Dan di tempat keenam berisikan, wanita-wanita cantik dan kuat yang berasal dari utara!"

"MERMAID HEEL!" macao dan wakaba yang melihatnya hanya dengan mata berbentuk hati.

.

"Di tempat kelima, huh?!". " fairytaill B". Muncul laxus,mira,juvia,gajeel,dan mstogan.

"Eh!" tim erza tampak shock.

"Mira-nee?"

"Gajeel, juga" teriak cana.

"Gihii! Kalian pikir aku hanya akan menonton saja" balas gajeel.

"Kenapa! Di tim mereka monster semua" teriak lucy frustasi.

"Kenapa, ada mstogan di sini?" tanya gray setau dia ia berada di edolas.

"Apa kau jellal?" tanya erza.

Ia hanya mengangkat telunjuknya ke hidung. "Shhhh!"

.

"Dan di tempat ke empat ada guild yang terbaik!".

" RAVEN TAILL!"

"kenapa, ada guild gelap di sini?" makarov shock.

"Ia sekarang guild resmi" jawab yajima kalem.

.

".Di tempat ketiga ada BLUE PEGASUS!"

"MENNNN!" teriak ichiya.

.

"Di tempat kedua ada guild, cinta, perang, dan kasih sayang!"

"LAMIA SCALE!"

"Gray! Ingat perjanjian kita apabila, kita menang maka juvia, akan bergabung dengan kita" ucap lyon.

"Huh? Aku tak ingat tuh! Tapi aku tak sudi jika harus kalah denganmu" balas gray tak kalah sengit.

.

"Ini, peserta terakhir, guild terbaik sefiore, dan menjadi terhebat akan menunjukkan taring mereka lagi"

"SABRETOOTH"

"aku tau itu" erza melihat kearah sting, dan setelah ia melihat ke figure yang memakai topeng.

"Kenapa ia memakai topeng?" tanya lucy

"Dan jangan bilang ada msytogan versi sabertooth" sambung gray

"Entah! Kita hanya perlu melihatnya bertanding jawab erza santai.

.

" ini, dia gamesnya tobi-san"ucap sting

"Hmm! Bagus," ia melihat ke tim fairytaill dan matanya fokus ke erza.

Merasa di perhatikan, erza kembali menoleh, dan benar ia sedang di tatap oleh figure bertopeng.

" _Kenapa? Ia menatapku"_ batin erza dan ia merasa familiar, di figure orang bertopeng itu.

" _Akan kutunjukan, padamu bahwa kau salah"_ batin natsu yang berada di balik topeng itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ini dia, daftar pertarungannya!"

-day 1 hidden battle

-day 2 battle

"Day 3 battle

-day 4 battle

-day 5 free.

-Day 6 battle royale

-day 7 tag battle

-day 8 team battle

.

" Grand magic game di buka, dengan sistem bersembunyi dan menyerang".

Dan muncul sebuah replika kota, di tengah arena dan seekor labu.

Jarquez dari tim quatro ceeberus,hibiki dari pegasus,nulpudding dari raven tail,lyon dari lamia scale,beth dari mermaid heel,gray maju dari fairy taill a,juvia dari fairy taill b,dan rufus dari sabertooth.

Sistem dari battle ini menemukan siapa, wujud asli dan menyerangnya jika salah serang maka point akan berkurang, karena akan sangat sulit mencari mana yang asli, dari sekian banyak hollogram.

.

Pertandingan di mulai.

.

Gray berjalan hati-hati dengan mata yang awas, ia menyerang berhasil menyerang juvia karena baginya mudah, tak selang beberapa lama gray kali ini di serang oleh nullpuding dan berhasil mencetak poin.

Di sisi lain hibiki, juga berhasil mendapat poin setelah menyerang lyon, dan lyon kembali mendapat poin setelah menyerang jarquez.

Kembali ke tempat gray, ia berkali-kali di serang dari anggota raventail, entah apa maksudnya sepertinya ia hanya menyerang anggota fairytaill. Sementara rufus hanya berdiri di atas menara dan melihat.

Juvia dan gray berdiskusi, makarov menyuruh mereka bekerja sama tapi, sialnya nullpuding kembali muncul dan menyerang mereka berdua.

Rufus akhirnya bergerak ia melepaskan sihirnya yaitu tipe sihir molding magic memory, mengingat sesuatu dan menjadikannya serangan. Dan serangan tersebut sekali hit dan menyerang ke semua orang. Dan pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan sabertooth.

Sementara gray hanya tertunduk lesu dan beberapa penonton sempat mengejeknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertarungan kembali di lanjut

.

Kali ini antar penyihir. Lucy maju sebagai perwakilan dari fairytaill A melawan flare corona dari raven tail ia mendedikasikan, akan memenangkan 10 point pertama untuk timnya.

.

Lucy memanggill virgo untuk, menyerang tapi dengan mudah di hindarinya

Flare menyerang balik, dengan tehknik rambutnya membentui seekor serigala.

Lucy tak berkutik kedua tangannya terikat, dan terus saja di serang. Lucy berhasil lepas dan ia memanggil gemini.

Dan ia melepaskan jurusnya jurus milik hibik. Urano meitra tapi, tiba-tiba jurus itu menghilang, dan lucy menengok ke arah asuka yang di sana ada rambut flare. Itu hanya akal siasatnya di saat lucy lengah, ia menyerang lucy, dan membuatnya jatuh dan poin menjadi milik raven.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan terakhir.

.

Antara penyihir wizzard saint jura laexis melawan penyihir s-class fairtaill mystogan.

.

Mystogan meskipun bukan dari fairy taill tapi ia akan berjuang untuk mendapat, poin di samping misi rahasianya tersebut.

Mystogan menyerang jura dengan cepat, tapi, jura segera membuat tembok segera berbelok dan berhasil menyerangnya.

Mystogan kembali menyerang dengan tehknik, **MAGIC BREAK** hingga menimbulkan sebuah sempat kawatir tetapi, lyon menyuruhnya kalem.

Jura menyerang, dengan **IRON WALL** msytogan menghindar denga cara melompat di udara dan sedikit menampakan identitas aslinya.

Mystogan akhirnya menyerang dengan tehknik **GRAND CHARIOT** di lain tempat ultear sempat panik, jika mengeluarkan tehkniknya maka, akan terbongkar identitasnya tapi, ia ada rencana.

Di saat mengeluarkan tehkniknya, jellal merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di perutnya, hingga ia tak bisa konsentrasi. Di lain sisi ternyata itu ulah ultear dengan menggunakan **SENSORY LINK** milik meredy dan menggelitikinya.

Mystogan tumbang, dengan perut sakit, pemenang jura meskipun begitu jura juga sempat shock atas kemenangan yang gak wajar itu.

Pertandingan di hari pertama berakhir dengan sabertooth di puncak atas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat fairy taill

.

Wajah kusut melanda di guild mereka atas kekalahan beruntun tetapi, mavis menyemangati mereka bahwa, ini baru saja di mulai dan masih ada hari esok.

.

Di lain sisi.

Cana di tangtang minum, oleh seorang lelaki, cana menyetujuinya dan di awal ia kalah dan lelaki itu mengambil BH dia menjadikannya hadiah.

Macao dan wakaba menghentikannya tapi, dengan mudah, di tangkis balik.

Erza mengatakan bahwa ia adalah bacchus S-class mage dari quatro cebberus.

Bacchus sempat memprovokasi erza sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

.

Di kastil

.

Arcadios sempat membicarakan tentang gerbang yang membuat meriam yang akan jadi senjata melawan acnologia.

Raja sempat menanyakan bagaimana cara membukanya, arcadios menjawab bahwa hanya perlu penyihir roh bintang.

Raja sempat membicarakan. Tentang pertandingan mengusulkan ia lebih tertarik melihat pertandingan bacchus vs erza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sabertooth.

.

"Hahaha! Ini baru awal" ucap rogue.

"Fro juga berfikir begitu."

"Kapan giliranku sting!" teriak tobi

"Tenang saja tobi-san besok masih ada!"

"Sepertinya ia sudah tak sabaran" ucap rufus.

"Hfftt! Baiklah" ia beranjak pergi dan menghilang.

"Orang itu selalu saja," keluh sting memegang keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di balcon istana.

.

Tampak figure seorang wanita berambut hijau, dengan pupil mata emerald, tengah menyendiri menatap langit.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Apa yang kita punya di sini putri fiore" ucap seorang lelaki.

"Tak kusangka dia cantik!"

"Kita apakan dia?"

"Tentu saja saja bersenang-senang!"

"Penjaga-penjaga" teriak hisui.

"Tenang, saja hime kami sudah menidurkan mereka" ketiga orang itu mulai mendekatinya

Nggngggggg!.

Aura yang kuat bahkan mengerikan seketika ketiga orang itu, pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Bahkan sang putri pun juga hanya berkeringat dingin dengan hawa yang begitu kuat.

"Tenang saja! Aku hanya membantumu" muncul figure bertopeng putih dengan tangan mengangkat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya hisui.

"Uchiha tobi, dari sabertooth" sambil menunjukan tatto guildnya

"Terima kasih" ucapnya tersenyum tipis.

"Sama-sama" ia tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau di situ, kemarilah!" ajaknya.

"Ehh? Kau yakin?"

"Iya, yang kulihat kau orang baik" jawab hisui.

"Ehmm! Terima kasih!"

"Hihi! Tak masalah lagi pula aku kebetulan lewat" jawab tobi.

"Kenapa kau pakai topeng?" tanya hisui.

"Ada alasan khusus! Sehingga aku harus memakainya," jawabnya.

"Hmm tobi-kun? Bisa aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu putri?" ia sedikit kaget karena putri memanggilnya embel-embel 'kun'

"Cukup panggil hisui".

" bisakah, aku melihat wajah aslimu, supaya aku bisa mengingat wajah orang, yang menyelamatkanku"pintanya.

"Hmm! Baiklah" awalnya ia ragu tapi ia akhirnya menurut.

.

Ia membuka topeng dan menunjukan rambut salmon pink dengan cukuran mohawk gantung dan sebuah grin, dan mata yang cukup keren.

"Ini, yah wajah aslimu" ia sedikit merona melihat wajah aslinya yang terkesan mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, tobi bukan nama asliku" ucapnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya hisui bingung.

"Nama asliku UCHIHA NATSU DRAGNEEL" jawabnya.

"Oh, begitu tapi, kenapa kau sembunyikan identitas aslimu?" tanyanya.

"Nanti di game akan ku tunjukan pada semuanya!" jawab natsu memakai topengnya kembali.

.

.

"Mau, kemana natsu?"

"Ke guildku tapi jika di tempat ramai panggil aku tobi saja hisui-hime" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Ahhh! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu" ia merasa malu jika di panggil seperti tadi.

"Baik! Sampai jumpa" natsu menghilang dengan tehknik matanya.

"Sampai jumpa!"

.

"Pangeran masa depanku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yah! Jika ada ke salahan silahkan beritau author yang abal-abal ini tolong di baca kalau enggak ya udah !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review dan read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oke saya update lagi**

 **.**

 **Natsu keren yah jika punya tehknik seperti itu gak kebayang oleh autor tapi di sini natsu badass lebih badass dari zeref.**

 **.**

 **Masalah pairing saya usulkan harem kenapa, karena di fic indo kebanyakan nalu karena bagi saya itu terlalu mainstream. Bagi saya natsu cocok dengan siapa saja bahkan niatnya bikin fic rate M tapi saya masih belum bisa mendeskripsikannya jadi gak ada.**

 **.**

 **Daftar harem.**

 **.**

 **-ERZA SCARLET**

 **-MIRAJANE STRAUSS**

 **-LUCY HEARTFILIA**

 **-YUKINO AUGRIA**

 **-MINERVA ORLANDO**

 **-LISANNA STRAUSS**

 **-KAGURA MIKAZUCHI**

 **-ULTEAR MILKOVICH**

 **-HISUI E. FIORE**

 **.**

 **Nanti bakal bertambah tergantung cerita ke depan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...,...

.

"Selamat datang di hari ke dua grand magic games" ucap chapati

.

"Aku maju" ucap sting.

"Tunggu, sting biar aku saja aku punya firasat tak enak!" sambung tobi.

"Yah terserah kau saja sih tapi, yang penting menang" balasnya tersenyum

.

Bacchus maju dari tim quatro ceeberus,arana dari mermaid heel, yuka dari lamia scale,kurohebi dari raven tail,gajeel dari fairy tail b,cana dari fairy tail a,ichiya dari pegasus.

.

Pertandingan RACE BATTLE di mana para peserta harus saling balap di atas kereta kuda yang bergerak dan mencapai garis finish dulu ia pemenangnya.

.

Bacchus lebih dulu di tempat pertama di susul kurohebi di tempat kedua,yuka di tempat ketiga,ichiya di tempat keempat,arana di tempat ke lima,cana di tempat keenam,tobi di tempat ke tujuh,dan gajeel terakhir.

.

"Hahaha, lihat dirimu rendah sekali!" ejek tobi yang melihat gajeel kena mabuk kendaraan.

"Ughhh! Bangsat kau! Ughh" gajeel yang tak kuasa menahan mual.

"Kenapa, tobi-san tak bergerak?" sting mulai khawatir.

"Kau tau sting! Ia belum serius" jawab rogue kalem.

"Untung saja! Ia yang maju kalau kau mungkin diam di tempat"rufus menahan tawanya.

Tch!

.

.

" _ahhhh, indahnya tak mabuk lagi"_ batin natsu melihat gajeel yang mabuk kendaraan.

Ia melihat ke depan dan bacchus hampir sampai.

"Saatnya serius!"tobi mengenakan tehknik kamuinya, dan ia berada di di depan garis finish ia berjalan mendapat di garis finish di tempat pertama.

.

" amazing! Folks! Tehknik yang unik sehingga sabertooth menjadi juara pertama"ucap chapti.

Semuanya tampak shock atas tehkniknya.

"Apa itu?" gray tampak shock.

"Yang, jelas orang itu kuat" jawab erza matanya terus fokus ke wujud orang bertopeng itu.

.

"Hahahaha! Aku tau tobi-san hebat" sting tertawa lebar semuanya sweatdrop.

"Selamat tobi-sama!" ucap yukino

"Ini, bukan apa-apa" tobi menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan selanjutnya.

.

Di kastil

Raja ingin melihat sesuatu yang berbeda ketika bacchus bertanding arcadios menyarankan usulnya yang kemarin tetapi perkiraanya kali ini salah bukan bacchus melawan erza.

.

.

Pertandingan berlangsung antara tobi dari lamia scale melawan kurohebi dari raventaill

Pada saat bertarung mereka mengadakan taruhan, jika tobi menang maka kurohebi akan menunjukan nama aslinya. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Tobi berhasil di kalahkan(a/n author skip ajah karena ingin sudut pandang natsu) ia menunjukan rahasianya yaitu sebuah kaos kaki.

Dan kurohebi merusaknya dan membuat tobi menangis.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan kembali di lanjutkan

.

Antara bacchus goh melawan elfman strauss.

.

Bacchus mencoba memprovokasi elfman dengan membuat taruhan jika ia menang maka kedua saudarinya di pinjam satu malam. Tentu saja membuat mira dan lisanna panik, dan elfman pun marah.

Elfman menyerang bacchus dengan satu pukulan, dan tentu saja bacchus masih bangkit. Ia menyerang balik elfman dengan telapak tangannya.

Bacchus kembali memprovokasi, akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa semalam dengan saudarinya . elfman berubah menjadi **Take over: APE BEAST** wujud perubahan menjadi gorilla.

.

Ia menghatam bacchus dengan kakinya dan membuat taruhan jika ia menang maka nama timnya di ganti menjadi **QUATRO PUPPY** dan tentu saja bacchus menyetujuinya.

.

Bacchus mulai serius, ia terus menyerang elfman. Erza mengatakan bahwa magic bacchus simple, hanya memusatkan magicnya di tangan dan pukulan telapak tangan.

.

Elfman kembali berubah transformasi baru **LIZZARDMAN** yaitu merubah wujudnya menjadi kadal besar, dan mulai mengimbangi bacchus.

Sudah pada akhir pertarungan. Elfman tak kuat lagi bertarung,bacchus memproklamasikan kemenangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia ambruk sebelum, ambruk ia sempat membicarakan tentang lelaki. Dan elfman keluar sebagai pemenangnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan kembali di lanjutkan antara dua model terkenal.

MIRAJANE STRAUSS VS JENNY REARLIGHT.

pertarungan mereka memiliki aturan khusus bukan berkelahi melainkan kontes baju terbaik tentu saja semua mata tertuju pada arena terutama lelaki mesum.

Pertandingan masih imbang karena daya tarik mereka kuat.

Tapi pertarungan sempat ricuh karena wanita dari guild lain ikut saja mengundang perhatian lagi dari pria mesum.

.

Pertarungan kembali normal, para wanita kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing, karena sempat terkomfrotasi, dari master guild dari lamia scale, dengan memakai pakaian renang yang tak cocok dengan usianya.

Pertarungan hampir usai mereka mengeluarkan pakaian terakhir mereka jenny meminta taruhan jika kalah maka yang kalah harus foto telanjang di majalah mingguan dan tentu saja mira menyutujui, dan menimbulkan mimisan dahsyat dari lelaki hidung belang.

Mira merubah dirinya menjadi **SATAN SITRI** wujud iblis terkuat miliknya, dan menyerang jenny sekali serang dan pemenangnya mira dan tentu saja jenny menangis karena taruhannya kalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertarungan terakhir

.

KAGURA MIKAZUCHI VS YUKINO AUGRIA

.

"Berjuanglah yukino!" ucap tobi

"Kau fikir siapa yang menang?" tanya frosch

"Tentu saja yukino!" jawab lector

"Kau tau kan! Apa yang harus di lakukan?" ucap sting.

"Sabertooth! Dengan kata lain kemenangan harus mutlak" yukino berjalan ke dalam arena.

.

"Berjuanglah kagura!" ucap risley

"Tapi! Lawannya sabertooth" balas beth.

"Kagura juga kuat jangan remehkan dia" sahut milliana

"Tenang saja! Dari awal aku sudah mengetahui kelemahannya" kagura berjalan menuju arena

.

"ITS! COOOOOLLLLL! bisakah mereka seperti tadi?" usul jason dan tentu saja dapat cuekan dari ke dua orang juri lainnya.

.

.

Pertarungan di mulai.

.

Yukino mulai, ia minta bertaruh nyawa. Ia lalu memanggil libra, lucy tampak shock karena ada penyihir bintang lain, sementara itu arcadios hanya tersenyum bahwa sebentar lagi akan terwujud, dengan 12 kunci lengkap.

Libra menyerang kagura dengan sihir gravitasinya tapi, sayang sihir yukino masih lemah, sehingga kagura mudah menghalaunya.

Yukuno kembali menyerang ia memanggil picses wujud setengah ikan setengah berhasil menyerang kagura dan membuatnya terhempas.

Picses kembali menyerang,kagura sudah siap. Ia memotong picses, dan membuat yukino shock. Dengan cepat kagura sudah berada di depan yukino dan. Menumbangkannya sekali tebas dan kemenangan milik mermaid heel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat.

.

Erza di malam harinya, bertemu dengan kawan lamanya, di menara surga, milliana dan tentu saja mereka senang.

Mereka bercakap-cakap tentang kagura dan pedangnya. Pedang archenemy dan tujuannya hanya satu membunuh jellal.

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu milliana, erza merasa frustasi, sebelumnya ia bertemu jellal, dan menjelaskan apa maksud tujuannya.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama, erza melihat gray menatap langit, erza menghampirinya.

Ia bertanya sedang apa ia di sini, ia sedang di lema antara lyon dan juvia, erza memberi saran bahwa ia harus, menyelesaikannya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Di sabertooth.

.

Semua member, di paksa berkumpul dan menghadap master dan yukino berada di paling depan, dan natsu punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

.

"Yukino! Kau tau konsekuensinya!" master jiemma marah, matanya menatap gadis, penyihir roh itu.

"Dan lepaskan bajumu!".

" setelah, kekalahah memalukanmu! Dan membuat guild kita rendah".

"Hapus,! Tatto guild dan jangan harap, kau di terima lagi!" sebuah pernyataan yang telak dan buruk.

Bagi gadis, bermarga augria, itu sangat memalukan, dan menghinakan dirinya tapi, untuk itu ia terima saja. Dan tentu saja pernyataann masternya tersebut. Membuat natsu mengaktifkan mangekyo sharinggannya, secara alami dan perasaan marah. Ia hanya menahannya.

.

"Maafkan! Aku master!" yukino bersujud layaknya seorang budak untuk meminta, maaf padahal hanya kekalahan sekali. Tentu saja natsu sudah tak bisa menahan kuasa amarahnya.

.

"Diam! Sampah! Aku tak sudi melihat rendahan sepertimu!, pergi" jiemma marah, melemparkan gelas ke arah yukino

.

Yukino, hanya memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima serangan tersebut tapi, yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung atau, tak ada sesuatu yang mengenainya. Ia membuka matanya dan sangat terkejut melihat yang ada di depannya.

.

",, Tobi-sama!" yukino tampak terkejut di hadapannya figure lelaki memegang gelas yang di lemparkan master guildnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan! Kenapa kau menghalangi sampah ini!?"..

" apa yang ku lakukan?, aku yang seharusnya menanyakan, pertanyaan yang sama! Sialan!"teriak emosi

.

"Kau! Seharusnya tau resiko jika kalah!" jawab jiemma emosi balik.

"Huh?, tapi tak harus seperti ini sialan kau memalukannya!" balas tobi. Di saat itu yukino sudah pergi dari tempat itu.

.

"Lalu, apa pedulimu?".

" apa peduliku? Dengar bodoh, meskipun kau masternya tapi, jika ada sesuatu yang tak enak bagi mataku! Maka-"

"Aku tak segan-segan meskipun itu teman dekatku sendiri.!" tentu saja pernyataan tersebut membuat master guild itu marah

.

.

"Apa yang tobi-san lakukan?" tanya sting.

"Entahlah! Maka dari itu aku jarang berurusan dengannya!" balas rogue.

"Hey, fro aku pikir! Tobi-san ingin bertarung dengan master?" tanya lector.

"Fros, juga berfikir begitu" balasnya

.

.

"Kemari! Kau akan kuberi pelajaran apa arti, menghormati orang tua" jiemma siap menyerang tobi.

Sebelum jiemma menyerangnya, natsu lebih dulu menghilang, dan meng K.O kan master guild itu dengan sekali tendangan.

Tentu saja, membuat para guildnya shock, betapa hebatnya wujud yang berada di balik topeng tersebut.

"Cih,! Ucapanmu! Tak sesuai dengan kekuatanmu!" tobi berlari ke belakang dan berusaha mencari seseorang.

.

"Rogue! Frosch lemah, apa aku juga akan di usir?"

"Tentu, tidak dan tak akan penah terjadi!"balas rogue

" kenapa, tobi-san sangat peduli dengan itu?"tanya lector

"Entah! Tapi, aku juga terkejut! Atas tendangan tadi" jawab sting.

"Yeah!" rogue hanya diam simple sebenarnya ia juga menyetujui perkataan tobi,

Tak jauh dari tempat itu tampak figure seorang wanita yang tengah, memperhatikan kejadian tersebut, dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya. "Hmm, orang yang kuat, kharismatik, dan hebat tapi, aku belum pernah melihat wajah aslinya!" ucapnya wanita yang di juluki 'Nona muda' ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sebelum game.

.

Gadis berambut pendek biru muda ini, kini tengah mengemas bajunya, atas kejadian semalam ia memutuskan untuk pergi, tok! Tok! Tok! Pintu di ketok.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyanya

"Ini aku!"

"Tobi-sama?, masuklah" ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat dalam figure lelaki bertopeng itu. Perasaan seorang yang peduli terhadapnya selain kakaknya.

"Kau, yakin ingin pergi?" tanyanya

"Tentu, aku sudah tau dan karena itu aku lemah maka, aku harus pergi" jawab yukino dengan suara sedih.

"Tidak!, kau tak lemah!" ia memegang kedua pundak gadis itu, dan membuatnya sedikit rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, kau tak lemah, dirimu kalah itu hal wajar dan pasti setiap orang pernah kalah sekali, bahkan aku sekalipun!"

"Bahkan master itu juga sudah kukalahkan" yukino terkejut dan merasa bahagia, ini pertama kalinya mendengar bahwa tak semua orang di mantan guildnya membecinya.

"Setelah, ini apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku, akan menerima tawaran arcadios-sama untuk, menjadi assistennya," jawab yukino

"Woddy woddpecker?" yukino sweatdrop.

"Baiklah" tobi merobek sebuah kertas dan memberikannya terhadap yukino

"Apa ini?"

"Vivre card, kertas kehidupan! Jika kau butuh aku tinggal ikuti kertas itu" jawabnya.

"Karena kita ini teman!" memegang pipi wanita itu.

"Teman!" ia merasa pipinya hangat, sebuah kehangatan persahabatan tapi, ia merasakan lebih dari itu. Dari figure yang berada di depannya.

Ia memeluknya dan menangis bahagia.

Sesudah itu ia melepaskan topengnya, dan menampkan wujud aslinya, 'manis' batin yukino melihat wajah asli di balik topeng itu, ia tak bisa Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Baiklah! Yuki, games sudah di mulai" ia kembali mengenakan topengnya.

"Tapi, namaku bukan tobi melainkan natsu, bye" natsu menghilang

"Bye! Natsu-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu sedikit telat pertandingan sudah berlangsung dengan kemenangan erza scarlet, atas menaklukan monster dengan ranking berbeda.

.

Game, kembali di lanjut dengan MPF sebuah bola besar untuk mengukur kekuatan seseorang.

Dan kemenangan kembali di raih fairy taill setelah cana mendapat point 9999 atas tehknik **FAIRY GLITCHER.**

 **.**

dan tentu saja fairytaill merayakan kemenangan dua kali berturut-turut

"Cih, aku benci mereka, seperti itu" keluh sting.

"Jangan, khawatir ini baru awal permulaan" balas rogue.

"Biarkan mereka tertawa di awal dan yang akan tertawa di akhir adalah- KITA!"tobi dengan sura menekan.

" tobi-san benar, biarkan mereka tertawa dulu"balas rufus.

.

.

Pertarungan kembali di lanjut antara ogra nanager(sabertooth) vs nobarly(quatro ceeberus)

Sebelum nobarly mengeluarkan jurusnya ogra sudah mengknock out nobarly. Dan kemenangan milik sabertooth.

.

Pertarungan terakhir antara Rogue chenney vs arana web.

Tak butuh waktu lama rogue berhasil mengalahkannya dan point kembali untuk sabertooth.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat.

.

"Jellal? Kau merasakannya?" tanya wanita penyihir waktu itu.

"Yah, sesuatu yang besar! Dan aku sedang mengikutinya!" balasnya

"Ultear-san apa kita harus ikut juga?" tanya penyihir berambut pink ini.

"Tak, meredy, biarkan jellal yang mengurusnya" balasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya ampun semakin gaje yah ni fic? Fftttt! Mungkin kalian menunggu natsu show up?.**

 **.**

 **Sabar! (Jangan pukul author) kalau di pikir-pikir natsu cocok ajah dengan siapapun selain lucy.**

 **.**

 **Dari awal aku ingin bikin rate m tapi sudah bilang di awal masih belum bisa mendekripsikan.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aye! Kembali lagi, dengan author gaje.**

 **.**

 **Natsu keren, natsu badas! Bagiku ini sesuatu yang kurang greget jika master dari sang iblis, selemah itu.**

 **.**

 **Ethorius natsu dragneel a.k.a END.**

 **.**

 **Seperti biasa fairytaill bukan punya saya.**

 **.**

 **...**

.

"Selamat datang! Kembali di hari ketiga .grand magic games, saya chapati di sini, tapi, kita kedatangan tamu spesial!" teriaknya.

.

"Lahar dan doranbolt dari magic council, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu!".

" hmm! Itu juga berkat ajakan yajima-san"jawab lahar.

"Hey, dengar kita di sini bukan liburan!" ucap doranbolt a.k.a mest

"Apa, salahnya kita hanya ikut berpatisipasi, jadi jangan protes dan nikmati!" balasnya ketus.

.

.

"Pertandingan, di mulai antara"

.

"KAGURA MIKAZUCHI VS UCHIHA TOBI"

..

"Pertandingan yang kita saksikan akan sangat menarik folks!" ucap chapati.

"Wanita penyihir terkuat, melawan orang yang misterius yang di gadang-gadang julukan, kartu As sabertooth".

.

" berhati-hatilah kagura!"ucap risley

"Yah, meskipun kau kuat tapi, jangan gegabah" sambung milliana ia merasakan firasat tak enak terhadap figure itu.

"Yah! Aku juga sependapat dengan milliana" sambung arana yang memperhatikan kagura yang sudah berada di arena.

.

"Berjuanglah tobi-san!" teriak sting.

"Hmmm! Tenang saja" balas tobi sebelumnya ia menghilang dengan tehknik kamuinya.

"Apa, kau yakin dia menang?" tanya ogra.

"Selama, ini kita belum pernah melihat, ia serius bertarung dan kupikir iya" jawab rufus.

.

.

"Mari kita lihat, semua tehkniknya" ucap erza matanya terfokus di arena.

"Kurasa, dia figure yang biasa saja" gray seperti biasa angkuh yang kini hanya mengenakan boxer.

"Gray baju! Ada wendy di sini" teriak lucy menutupi mata wendy.

"Gah! Kapan terjadi" berusaha mencari bajunya.

.

"Kartu as? Dengan kata lain lebih kuat dari anggota guild mereka!" pernyataan mavis tersebut membuat anggot guild yang lain shock.

"Tenang, saja kita ada gajeel dan laxus di sini" ucap makarov pelan ia tak mau menyebut nama bocah kesayangannnya, takut menimbulkan yang lain kembali sedih..

"Natsu!," batin mira.

.

.

Pertandingan di mulai.

.

"Coba kita lihat! Benarkah hebat dirimu" kagura melesat cepat ke arah tobi dan siap menghantamnya.

"Cepat! Tapi, gerakanmu sudah terbaca!" ucap tobi.

Slashhhh!

Sebuah sayatan pedang dari kagura tapi, tobi tadi hanya diam di tempat dan tentu saja semuanya terkejut dan kaget termaksud kagura.

.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau serang? Angin?" tobi tak berpindah dari posisinya.

"Hahaha! Lelucon yang bagus tobi-san" sting tertawa keras semuanya sweatdrop.

"Padahal, yang kulihat, tadi mengenainya" ucap gray tadi shock.

"Hmmm! Tehknik apa itu master?" tanya makarov

"Entahlah, belum bisa aku jelaskan" jawabnya.

.

.

" _Sial! Ada apa dengan orang ini"_ batin kagura.

" **Gravity: chance!"** kagura melepaskan sihir gravitasinya dan membuat tobi sedikit tertekan.

" setidaknya itu berpengaruh"kagura sudah berada di depannya.

Wushhh!

Dan hal itu kembali terjadi, serangan tadi hanya melewatinya, bahkan tembus saja tak mengenai tubuhnya.

" _Sial, ada apa denganku, kenapa tak mengenainya"_ batin kagura frus tasi.

" hahaha! Liat ekspresi wajahnya ekspresi serba salah"teriak sting.

"Apa-apaan dia?"

"Di hantu?"

"Orang gila dia belum serius!"

Beberapa orang lagi shock atas kejadian barusan. Serangan kagura yang di berikan hanya melewati tubuhnya.

"Lihat! Mereka pikir tobi-san hantu ffttt hahahaha!" kali ini rogue yang ikut ketularan sting.

.

.

.

"Bertarunglah serius ! Sialan!" kagura berteriak

"Apa, boleh buat sebenarnya pedang ini untuk seseorang! Tapi kau memaksaku" kagura melepas pedangnya dan muncul cahaya.

"Kagura-chan jangan!" teriak milliana.

"Hebat, dengan tehknik hantu tobi-san akhirnya kagura melepas pedangnya !" teriak chapati

.

"Oho? Melepas pedangmu? Katanya untuk seseorang?" tanyanya

"Bukan urusanmu?" kagura sudah berada di depannya.

.

Slashhhh!

.

Serangan tersebut berefek padanya dan menimbulkan bekas sayatan di dada kiri natsu.

"Apa, dia kalah?" sting terlihat panik

"Lihat, dulu baik-baik" jawab rufus.

"Hahaha lihat, dia itu tidak kuat!" teriak gajeel.

"Kau seperti biasa meremehkan seseorang!" ketus laxus

"Kau juga sama! Idiot" balasnya.

"Amazing! Folks kagura berhasil mengenai- eh?" chapati tampak shock ada kejadian sesuatu yang ganjal, semuanya pun sama.

Kagura menoleh, dan ia juga shock ternyata yang ia serang hanya batang pohon yang terbelah.

"Hmm! Bagus tapi kau harus menyerangku, bukan batang pohon?" tobi duduk santai tentu saja semuanya shock..

"Apaan dia?" teriak gray

"Kenapa dia tak membalasnya?" tanya erza.

.

.

"Seriuslah sialan!" teriak kagura

"Oh, kau ingin aku serius? Kemarilah" ejek tobi

" **Judgement!"** di saat itu muncullah ledakan dari pedang kagura dan muncul asap tebal.

Asap, sedikit mulai menghilang, dan memunculkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagi semuanya.

" apa!"

"Dia menangkisnya?" teriak milliana.

Dan sosok kembali muncul, di mana tobi menahan serangan pedang kagura dengan dua jari.

"Hanya dua jari?" makarov shock

"Kenapa, ia tak menyerang balik?" tanya lissana

"Dia hanya ingin bermain dengan wanita itu!" jawab mavis

"Apa, maksudmu?"

"Dia belum benar-benar serius" jawabnya.

.

" _Siapa, orang ini?"_ batin kagura menunjukan ekspresi, tak tau harus berbuat apa.

" sepertinya, kau telah membuat perhitungan yang salah denganku!"tobi dengan nada besarnya..

"Benar, dugaanku!" rufus tersenyum.

.

Ia memegang pedang itu dan membuat wanita itu tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Mikazuchi benar?" tobi menyentil dahinya dan membuat kagura tersungkur.

"Jadi, kau kenal simon?" tentu saja pernyataan tersebut membuatnya shock.

"Dia mati bukan?" kagura shock kembali, ia kembali ingin menyerangnya tapi, dengan cepat tobi mencengkram kedua tangannya hinnga ia tak berkutik.

.

"Wahahhhhaaa! Lihat, ini akhir kemenangan kita!" teriak sting

"Tobi-kun hebat!"

"Fro juga begitu!"

.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau tau dia mati?" tanya kagura kembali normal ia tak tau figure yang ada di depannya dan bisa mengetahui tentang kakaknya.

"Karena, aku juga berada, di sana di menara surga!" jawabnya.

"Siapa, kau?" tanyanya..

"Kau, ingin tau diriku?" tanyanya balik

"Tunjukan wajahmu!.

" baiklah" sebelum tobi membuka topengnya, ia sudah membuat bangunan es dan hanya mereka berdua di dalam es.

"Es?!" gray dan lyon tampak shock yang mereka tau penyihir es hanya ultear, dan almarhumah gurunya.

"Owww! Amazingg ! Apa yang di lakukan tobi-san di dalam es itu!" teriak chapati.

.

"Jadi? Tobi-san penyihir es?" tanya rogue.

"Hmm menarik, es dia berbeda dari es lainnya" sambung ogra.

"Siapa peduli!" sting masa bodo.

.

Di dalam es.

.

"Kenapa, harus seperti ini?"tanya kagura.

" karena! Kau yang meminta, jadi ini hanya khusus kau!"jawabnya sambil melepaskan topengnya, kagura sedikit malu, dengan merah tipis di pipinya.

Dan menampakan figure asli berambut salmon pink, dan mata berbeda berwarna ungu dan merah.

"Tunggu! Natsu? Benar?" ucapnya memastikan

"Tentu saja, kau bilang pedang itu untuk seseorang? Biar kutebak jellal?" tanyanya.

"Benar, karena telah membunuh kakaku!" jawabnya dengan nada marah.

"Hmm! Biar kuuruskan, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?" tanya natsu.

"Membantuku?"

"Kita, sama-sama membunuhnya setelah itu kita akan melihatnya, berteriak ketakutan" ucapnya ingin mengkonfrotasinya.

"Dia, tak peduli dengan kematian kakakmu, dan alasan dia hanya di kendalikan!" ia kembali memakai topengnya.

"Tapi, kau benar! Aku perlu bantuan!" ucap kagura es kembali mencair dan menampakan mereka.

.

"Biar, kujelaskan! Jangan gegabah karena semua orang melihat kita" jelasnya.

"Tapi, kau ingin tau di mana dia?"tentu saja natsu kembali memprovokasinya.

" katakan di mana dia!?"dengan nada emosi mendengar, nama iblis tersebut.

"Dia, ada di fairytaill!" jawabnya yang berhasil memprovokasi.

"Baiklah!" menyarungkan kembali pedangnya berusaha kalem.

"Aku, menyerah!" ucapnya berlalu pergi tanpa bicara sedikitpun tentu saja semuanya shock.

"Owwww! Kagura menyerah, dan kemenangan menjadi milik sabertooth!" ucap chapati.

"Apa, yang ia bicarakan terhadap kagura?" milliana tampak shock.

.

.

"Oi, oi, apa maksudnya ini! Es mesum kau tau dia? Sihirnya sama seperti kau!" teriak gajeel.

"Apa, masalahmu! Muka besi, mana ku tau" balas gray yang kini hanya mengenakan boxer saja.

"Gray, bajumu!" teriak erza.

"Gah! Kapan terjadi!" gray kembali mencari bajunya kembali.

.

"Ada apa kagura-chan? Tidak biasanya kau menyerah!" milliana sempat khawatir terhadapnya.

"Benar! Apa kau mengenal orang itu?" sambung risley.

"Tidak! Aku menyerah hanya sedang tidak mood!" balasnya berlalu pergi.

.

"Aku, tau ini kemenangan kita!" rufus hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Hahaha benar, ini seperti keajaiban" tukas sting.

"Aku penasaran? Apa yang di bicarakannya?" ucap rogue.

"Masa bodo! Yang penting kita menang wahahahaha!" orga tertawa lepas, semuanya sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Pertandingan kembali di adakan antata rufus lore vs eve team.

Dan tentu saja rufus mudah mengalahkannya dan kemenangan milik sabertooth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di guild sabertooth.

Kembalinya minerva, menjadi tim terkuat milik sabertooth, semuanya tengah beristirahat kecuali natsu, di rinya melepas topengnya.

 _"Mungkin, besok akan kuberi tau besok"_ batinnya suara pintu terbuka ia menoleh, dan mendapati minerva berada di sana.

" apa, yang kau lakukan di sana?"tanyanya

"Aku, hanya mengecek saja! Kukira kau sudah tidur" balasnya.

"Belum, ngantuk!"

"Kenapa kau selalu saja memakai topeng?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau" ketus natsu.

"Ayolah! Jangan terlalu marah aku hanya ingin tau wajah aslimu!" balasnya sebenarnya natsu agak sangsi juga, ia tak mau berurusan dengan wanita ini tapi.

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Akan, keberi tau besok, semuanya akan tau!" balasnya

"Baiklah! Ucapanmu kuanggap sebagai janji, selamat malam" kembali keluar _"tak peduli wajahmu seperti, apa tapi, kau figure yang kuat dan cocok untukku"_ batinnya

" malam!"balasnya.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat.

.

"Serius kagura-chan!, jadi orang itu?" milliana tampak shock mereka kini tengah mengobrol berdua.

"Yupzz!, ia natsu" jawabnya ia tak bisa membersihkan rona merah di wajahnya waktu menyebut nama itu.

"Tapi, kenapa wajahmu merah?" pernyataan telak itu tak bisa membuatnya berkutik.

"Ugh! Mmmm!?"

"Ho,! Cinta yah hihihihihi" milliana mencoba menggodanya..

"Diam! Aku-! Sudah cepat tidur!" balasnya yang masih merona merah.

"Malam, semoga mimpi indah dengan natsu-san!"

"Urusai!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku, ada ide buat nambah harem tapi, kalian punya saran gak , kalau tak ada biar saya yang pikirkan.**

 **.**

 **Terbesit di pikirannya buat publish fic baru judulnya "NATSU QUINCY SHINIGAMI" nah! Pasti kalian tau kan ini dari anime apa.**

 **.**

 **Tapi, fic itu masih dalam prosese pembuatan jadi belum siap di publish.. Tolong pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: abal-abal bahasa agak kaku banyak cacat, dan buat pening kepala.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: seperti biasa, fairtaill dan naruto bukan punya saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

.

Hari, keempat cuaca cerah di crocus, grand magic games segera di mulai.

.

Pertandingan di mulai dengan pertarungan di **WATER SPHERE** yaitu sebuah arena , bola besar berair, dengan sistem harus mengeluarkan peserta di dalam air.

.

Lucy dari fairy taill A, risley dari mermaid heel,juvia dari fairy taill B,jenny dari blue pegasus,flare dari raven tail,chelia dari lamia scale, rocker dari quatro puppy(sebenarnya battle ini khusus wanita, berhubung di tim mereka tak ada wanita, jadi juri hanya bisa memakluminya).dan terakhir minerva.

.

Pertandingan di mulai, semua mulai mencari musuh yang sedikit mudah, minerva hanya diam dan berhasil menendang keluar rocker, lucy memanggil **aquarius,** juvia sedikit beruntung karena ini wilayahnya.

.

Flare menyerang lucy, lucy yang sudah hapal gaya serangannya berhasil menghindar dan mengeluarkannya dari arena.

Di lain tempat juvia membuat ombak besar, dari dalam sana dan berhasil membuat chelia dan jennya keluar arena

.

Kini tinggal tersisa tiga orang lagi, lucy memerintahkan aquarius, untuk membuat air yang lebih besar lagi, dan membuat juvia keluar dan tentu saja sang penyihir air itu membicarakan sesuatu tentang 'gray-sama'nya.

.

Minerva, bergerak, lucy belum sempat siap, ia sudah di serang dengan ledakan dahsyat, belum cukup di sana minerva menyerang lagi, tak memberi kesempata bagi wanita pirang itu untuk menyerang, lucy mencoba bertahan tapu, tetap saja kesadarannya hilang, minerva mencengkram leher dan menjatuhkannya seperti sampah. Begitu menurutnya.

Dan tentu saja anggota fairy taill khawatir, dan marah terhadap wanita itu.

.

"Lucy!" gray khawatir matanya menatap fokus kearah minerva yang tengah di back up anggota sabertooth lainnya.

.

"Apa, maksudmu sialan!" teriak gajeel.

"Oh, ini pertandingan jadi hal seperti wajar saja" balas minerva dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Sialan!" gray mencoba menyerangnya. "Gray! Tunggu" erza mencoba menenangkannya, tapi gagal " **ice make : lance"** sebelum es itu sampai, tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ow! Santai bung, tak perlu emosi, ini hanya pertandingan? Jadi, wajar" ucap tobi yang sudah pasang badan di belakangnya, anggota sabertooth lain ikut membacking minerva

 **.**

.

"Oi, bangsat! Apa-apaan kau"teriak gray tak kalah serius.

" ohh, jika kau ingin membalas, sebaiknya di pertandingan"balas tobi di lain pihak, gray segera di tahan erza.

Matanya, menatap, tobi "oi, apa ada masalah memperhatikanku?" tanya erza, lelaki itu hanya menggelenf "tidak! Aku harap, kita bertemu di pertandingan!" jawabnya menghilang

Erza, merasa orang di figur itu terasa familiar, baginya _"tidak mungkin!"_ batinnya.

.

.

Pertandingan segera, di mulai kembali antara Rufus lore melawan eve tearm, bagi rufus hal mudah ia berhasil mengalahkannya, tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

.

Ichiya, tampak tenang saja ia mengklaim kemenangan jadi miliknya karena , mempunyai senjata rahasia yaitu seekor kelinci, bahkan anggota pegasus lainnya, tak tau siapa figure tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ke lima

.

Hari bebas yaitu hari bersenang-senang, beberapa anggota guild lainnya, memeilih bersenang di taman RYUZETSU taman berair besar yang berada di fiore(a/n: kalau di indo kayak di waterboom) seperti yang di katakan hanya beberapa. Sabertooth termaksud yang tidak ikut, dan memilih diam di penginapan.

.

Natsu, mengenakan pakaian normal, celana panjang hitam polos, dan kemeja lengan pendek, syalnya ia selendangkan, di lehernya, ia sebenarnya ada janji dengan kagura karena di ajak olehnya, keliling kota , sting tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

" ingin kemana?"tanyanya tak biasanya orang ini sering bertanya

"Berkeliling" balasnya lalu menghilang

"Tch! Orang itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ryuuzetsu.

.

"Ahh! Ini indah sekali" puji lucy ia mengenakan BH dan celana dalam putih.

"Ini cocok, untuk, rileks" sambung sampingnya wendy terkagum-kagum

"Kalian, sudah datang" sapa mirajane

"Ehh, tapi ngomong-ngomong di mana, master?" tanya lisanna biasanya ia sudah berada di sini lebih awal-awal karena yah! Mesum

"Ia, lebih memilih di hotel bersama laxus" balas erza

"Eh, tidak biasanya?"

"Yah! Biarkan, ini urusan keluarga mereka!"

.

Para anggota guild sudah tiba, di mana mereka sibuk dengan kesenangan mereka alzack dan bisca hanya menemani anak mereka, laki dan kinana sedang berlari, karena di kejar trio pegasus,yang lainnya hanya duduk, kecuali orang mesum, yang tak henti-hentinya bicara soal tubuh wanita.

.

"Sial, aku tak bawa pakaian renang!" keluh cana

"Pakaian dalam? Niat banget" teriak macao dan wakaba secara bersamaan

.

"Hey, bung santailah seperti seorang lelaki" sahut bacchus yang tengah berenang mengenakan pelampung(lol)

"WILD FOUR!"

"lihatlah mereka, di sana perkumpulan orang liar semua" ucap macao menunjuk grup bacchus

"Iya, sih tapi-" tiba-tiba wakaba bersemu merah melihat wendy dan chelia berlari ke sana kemari. "Di sini juga ada malaikat!"

.

"Carla, ayo ke sana ada sesuatu menarik" ucap happy menarik exceed betina itu.

"Yah, apapun maumu" balasnya tersenyum..

"Mereka, punya juga punya jus kiwi yang enak" sambung panterlily yang sudah memegang, sebotol jus kiwi.

"Gajeel! Kita kesana" levy menari lengan sang dragon slayer.

"Huh, ngapain juga kesana memb-" belum sempat melanjutkan protesnya tangannya sudah di tarik oleh sihir scrift itu. "Oi!"

.

"Mira-nee, mana elf-nicchan?" tanya lisanna khawatir

"Dia ingin istirahat di hottle" balasnya

"Tapi, aku khawatir, ia tidak bisa bersenang-senang" ucap lisanna

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka figure yang di bicarakan, tengah bersembunyi di balik batu

"Sial! Jangan sampai mereka melihat kita" ucap elfman

"Iya, tapi, kenapa kau menyeret aku juga?" keluh evegreen

"Lah, kenapa kau kesini?" elfman dengan wajah dongo.

"Tentu saja! Sialan menjagamu, tubuhmu masih terluka" balasnya dan terjadi cek cok gak penting

Tanpa mereka sadari, perdebatan suami istri, di ketahui oleh dua temannya.

"Aww! Serasi sekali! Mereka cocok" ucap freed gigi tersungging di wajahnya

"Seharusnya di foto, sial aku lupa bawa kamera! Jika bagus bisa di pampang di guild" balas bikcslow dengan lidah layaknya orochimaru(lol)

.

"Kyahhh!-" mira berteriak di karena bagian atas terbuka berkat tarikan seseorang, tentu saja menimbulka beberapa cowok mimisan kecil

"Sialan, kau jenny!" menutup dadanya dengan tangannya

"Itu, balasan atas apa yang terjadi kemarin" balasnya memegang bra mira "tapi, aku belum selesai"

Ia menarik celana dalam mira, dan mengekspos bagian vaginanya "tidak! Jangan di situ" macao dan wakaba mimisan dahsyat

"Sekarang impas" ucapnya tersenyum jahil

"Dasar!" lisanna sweatdrop.

.

"Lucy?"

"Iya, erza!"

"Kau merasa risih?"

"Tentu saja, ini menggangu istirahatku" balasnya

Dan pada kenyataan ia di ganngu oleh trio ubur-ubur(maksudnya trio pegasus)

"Erza! Semakin hari indah" ucap eve

"Hey! Nona lucy bisakah aku menjadi pangeranmu" ucap hibik membuat lucy swetdrop

"Kulitmu halus sekali!"

"Lucy, kita pergi" ucap erza tapi, mendapat hadangan ichiya, dengan gayak sok keren. Dan mendapat tolakan dari erza..

.

"Gray-sama, ayo ke seluncur cinta kita" ucap juvia dengan pipi bersemua

Gray sweatdropp"huh? Kenapa namanya terdengar aneh" dan mendapat balasan dari penyihir air itu. "Tentu saja hanya untuk gray-sama"

"Juvia lupakan gray, lebih baik denganku saja!" ucap lyon dengan menggendong juvia dengan gaya bridal style tentu saja membuat juvia blush, sedikit

"Tidak! Kau lagi" gray shock plus sweatdrop.

.

"Kenapa, kau di sini?" tany erza sweatdrop karena pakaian yang jellal kenakan tak sesuai

"Aku, di sini karena merasa hawa keberadaan zeref" balasnya bagian atasnya yang hanya tertutup masker

"Tapi, pakaianmu begitu mencolok diantara yang lain!" erza bertambah sweatdrop

"Oh!"

.

"Carla, lihat ini" happy hanya menampakkan kepalanya di antara lubang dengan gambar ikan

"Apa-apaan ini!" gajeel protes lily hanya tampak kalem

"Hahaha!" levy dan carla tertawa bersamaan.

.

"Pirang!"

"Hiiikkk" lucy mengigil ia tau suara ini suara feminim tapi menakutkan "kau flare, dari raven tail?"

"Kenapa, kau di sini bukankah-?" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan flare menjelaskannya " aku hanya ingin bersenang- senang juga" balasnya terpampang wajah sedih.

"Ehm! Maafkan aku atas apa yang terjadi!" ucapnya merasa bersalah

"Tak apa! Lagipula ini pertanding jadi wajar" balasnya

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang" balasnya berlalu pergi dan menghilang.

Lucy, menoleh ke arah kolam dan melihat, mavis yang tengah berenang tak jauh darinya, keluarga dreyar tengah duduk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku hanya menemaninya," jawab laxus acuh tak acuh

"Kita hanya membuatnya senang" sambung makarov duduk bersila

"Wiiippiii! Air di sini sangat segar"ucap mavis.

.

Semuanya, bersenang-senang, ada yang mengobrol,bermain air, berdebat gak jelas(lyon dan gray) tapi, kesenangan itu tersebut kandas juga karena, gray dan lyon secara sengaja membekukan kolam renang. Dan tentu saja, makarov menangis, karena tagihan yang harus di bayar, dan mavis yang kehilangan senang-senangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke natsu.

.

Ia tengah, selesai berkencan dengan kagura dan mengantarnya ke penginapannya.

" sebaiknya, kau istirahat dulu"ucapnya kagura.

"Yah,! Sebenarnya aku ingin tapi, harusnya kau tau! Guildmu hanya wanita saja" balas natsu.

Tak jauh dari mereka erza, dan anggota lainnya tengah pulang dari ryuuzetsu, matanya menangkap, sesuatu, yang tak enak baginya. Si pendekar pedang wanita tengah mengobrol dengan figure, lelaki bertopeng dari sabertooth.

"Tunggu! Kau mengenalnya?" tanya erza.

"Tentu!" balas kagura sorot matanya mengarah ke erza _"dia! Dia pasti tau tentang jellal"_ ia berusaha memedam amarahnya.

" oke, sepertinya sudah waktunya pergi"ucap natsu yang sesaat menghilang dengan tehknik **kamui** miliknya, kagura tak sempat membalasnya ia lalu, kembali ke penginapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali di hari keenam grand magic games, saya chapati di sini" ucapnya yang mengenakan rambut normalnya.

"Kali ini kita ke datangan tamu spesial, sang raja Toma E. Fiore beserta anaknya Hisui E. Fiore" ucapnya

"Nikmati, pestanya" ucapnya hisui hanya melambaikan tangannya ke seluruh penjuru

"Ini dia battle royal, siapapun yang memenangkan pertarungan ini akan mendapatkan hadiah khusus dari raja" ucap chapati

"Masalah hadiah! Akan di bicarakan oleh raja sendiri setelah selesai" sambung yajima.

.

.

"Apa, kau yakin nak?"

"Tentu, ayah! Aku sudah memutuskannya" balas hisui

"Oke, semoga saja pilihanmu menang" ucapnya

.

.

.

.

Semua dari perwakilan grup maju.

Rocker dari quatro puppy, arana dari mermaid heel, gray dari fairy tail A, laxus dari fairy taill B, nullpuding dari raven taill, yuka dari lamia scale, ren akatsuki dari blue pegasus dan sabertooth.

"Aku, maju" ucap sting tapi, tobi menahannya.

"Biar aku saja!" ucapnya

"Tapi, aku ingin maju!" ucap sting tetapi muncul kilatan petir diantara kedua mata mereka.

"Sting! Biarkan ia maju" minerva menengahi pertengkaran dua orang ini.

"Tch, baiklah" sting membuang mukanya ia memang malas berurusan dengan 'nona sabertooth' ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"BATTLE ROYAL!"

"DI MULAI!"

.

"Yosh! Maju" gray matanya terfokus ke tobi dan nullpuding.

Semua saling serang dengan tehknik mereka masing-masing, gray mengambil inisiatif, menyerang anggota raven terlebih dulu. Yang lain pun sama sama-sama mencari musuh mereka masing-masing. Kecuali laxus dan tobi.

Laxus hanya berdiri menghadap tobi, sebaliknya tobi hanya duduk cuek tak memikirkan sekitar..

"Apa yang di pikirkannya" ucap sting

"Tenanglah" balas rogue kalem

.

 _"Berhati-hatilah laxus"_ batin erza entah kenapa, matanya merasa familiar lagi terhadap wujud bertopeng itu.

" ia belum serius, tapi aku belum bisa merincikan kekuatannya"ucap mavis

"Apapun itu, laxus mesti waspada" sambung makarov

.

"OHHH! ROCKER BERHASIL, DI ELIMINASI!"

"sepertinya, tobi-san tak bergerak dari tempatnya" sambung yajima

.

"Ini, sangat sulit semua saling serang," ucap ren

"Lebih sulit jika kau diam saja"balas tobi,

Natsu siap menyerang tapi tiba-tiba

Duagghh! Jduarr!

" DUA HIT! GRAY BERHASIL MENGELEMINASI DUA ORANG SEKALIGUS"

semua dari kubu fairy taill bersorak gembira, mereka tak tau malapetaka sebentar lagi menghampiri penyihir es tersebut.

 _"Beberapa orang lagi tapi, laxus yang sulit di sini"_ batin gray.

" kau seharusnya waspada karena semua orang di sini hanya musuh"

"!?" itu lah reaksi gray mendengar suara orang di belakangnya

Ia menoleh dan nampak tobi yang sudah siap menyerangnya dengan gaya badan di miringkan dan kaki kiri yang menghantam perut kanan orang itu

Duaghhh! Jduarr! Brakk! Brakk!

"OWWW! TOBI MULAI BERGERAK IA BERHASIL MENUMBANGKAN DARI FAIRY TAILL A"

"Tobi-san mulai serius" ucap yajima.

.

"Gray-sama!" teriak juvia.

"Kuat sekali orang itu, bahkan hanya dengan satu kaki" makarov panik

"Sangat jauh sekali ia terpental bahkan melewati stadium!" komentar mavis

"!" hanya itu reaksi guild di fairytaill

.

"Wohohoho! Lihat itu" sting tampak gembira

"Kau seperti anak kecil sting!" komentar lector

"Fro juga berfikir begitu!"

"Sialan kau neko!" balas sting

Minerva hanya tersenyum simple melihatnya.

.

.

Tobi menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati nullpuding dalam mode raksasanya, yang siap menyerang natsu.

"Dalam bentuk ini kau tak akan, mungkin bisa mengalahkaku" ucapnya

" **GOUMA NO SOU"** ia menyerang natsu dengan kedua tangannya yang berduri.

"!" reaksi pertama yang ia dapatkan karena serangan tersebut tak mengenai natsu

Wushhh!

 _"Cepat sekali"_ natsu sudah berada di depannya dengan dua telunjuk di depan kedua matanya

Winggg!

Tehknik, seperti bintang di telunjuknya yang berwarna kuning dan menyilaukan " ahhhh! Mataku"

.

"Aku tak tau, apa tehknikmu tapi sungguh ironi" natsu terus menyerang tubuhnya dengan laser beamnya

"Kau sudah, bertahan sejauh ini cukup bagus" tambahnya lagi kini ia mengangkat kaki kirinya dan membentuk sebuah beam yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

" **Karryu no ryuuken** "disaat bersaan gelombang petir, menghantam tubuhnya dan membuat ledakan besar,

Duarrrr!

.

.

" tobi-san"sting khawatir

"Santai, ia bukan orangnya semudah itu di kalahkan" sambung rufus mencoba menenangkan

.

Penduduk fairy taill hanya bersorak kegirangan, ternyata itu ulah laxus yang memanfaatkan keadaan lengah tersebut.

"Rasakan itu!" ucap member yang lain

"Ini, balasan untuk gray!"

"Jangan senang dulu" ucap mavis.

.

.

Tubuh tobi, terbelah dan terpisah tapi anehnya bagian , yang terpotong hanya seperti cahaya kuning "ya ampun! Tadi dahsyat sekali" ucap tobi dengan wajah pura-pura shock (emang keliatan gituh? -_-)

Kakinya berdiri, sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya yang terpisah kini menyatu kembali "aku terkejut!" matanya menyorot ke arah laxus

" **Yata no kanami"** natsu membuat gumpalan cahaya di kedua tangannya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai cahaya, memantul-mantul di dalam arena, layaknya cahaya yang terkena cermin

"!" reaksi laxus shock bercampur kaget karena, natsu sudah cepat berada di belakangnya, siap menendang dengan gaya akrobatik

Duagghhh! Jduarrr!

Laxus terhempas ke bawah lantai arena stadium

.

"Laxus!" teriak freed

"Apaan dia!" teriak evergreen sambil mencengkram kuat leher bickslow

"T,,-ta- bi-sa,,, ughh" hanya itu reaksi

"Kau, malah yang membunuhnya, lisanna sweatdrop

Makarov panik plus khawatir terhadap cucunya itu

.

" AMAZING! DENGAN CEPAT TOBI BANGKIT, DAN MENGHANTAM LAXUS!"ucap chapati

"Kini tersisa dua orang lagi!"

.

"Dia, gila" beth shock

"Tenang saja, dia di pihak kita" sambung milliana.

Kagura hanya menutup kedua matanya ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya.

.

Natsu turun perlahan, tapi dengan cepat ia menghilang dari pandangan mata orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Dia sudah berada di depan ren dengan kaki terangkat, yang mengarah langsung ke wajahnya.

Duaghhhhh! Duarrr!

.

"WOW! SATU LAGI DI TUMBANGKAN OLEH TOBI, KINI TERSISA TINGGAL RAVEN TAILL"

"kurasa kemenangan milik sabertooth" ucap yajima.

.

Natsu, menoleh ke arah nullpuding, membuat jarinya seperti pistol, dan panah kecil berbentuk cahaya tepat mengenai dadanya.

"Arghhh!" ia mengerang kesakitan, dan terjatuh

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap

Natsu mendekatinya, dengan jari yang menunjuk, membentuk circle beam yang semakin membesarnya

"Menyerahlah!" ucapnya. Nullpuding tak membalasnya.

.

"KEMENANGAN, SPEKTAKULER, JADI MILIK SABERTOOTH"

"TIDAK ADA SATUPUN YANG BISA MENGHALANGI, GARANGNYA HARIMAU, BAHKAN PERI PUN TAK SANGGUP MENAHANNYA"

"KARTU AS SABERTOOTH!"

"UCHIHA TOBI!"

.

.

.

semua anggota guid frustasi tak terkecuali fairy taill.

"Hadiahku hilang!"

"Yah milikku juga"

.

.

"Hahaha tobi-san sempurna" ucap sting

"Harus, kuakui tehkniknya cukup keren" sambung ogra.

"Ini, belum terbesit dalam pikiranku , karena saking cepatnya" ucap rufus tersenyum.

Minerva tak bisa menghilangkan rasa kagumnya" _siapa, tau kau figur yang kuat_ "batinnya.

.

.

"Serangan yang dahsyat!" ucap gajeel

"Semoga gray-sama tak apa" ucap juvia khawatir.

"Tapi, masalahnya serangan itu, mustahil di hindari, dan efeknya tak bisa di perhitungkan, tapi-" ia menggantungkan ucapannya

"Apa, itu?" tanya mira

"Entah! Bau dari orang itu terasa familiar" jawab gajeel merasakan hal yang sama , apa yang di alami erza

 _"Natsu?"_ batin mira ia menggeleng-geleng kepala, menghilangkan prasangkanya _"itukan natsu! Tak mungkin ia melakukan hal semacam itu"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Sekarang, aku makin percaya, apa yang di katakannya"_ batin kagura, rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

" awwawaw! Ada yang falling in love nih!"ucap milliana menggodanya

"A-a,pa tidak!" balasnya dengan wajah yang memerah penuh.

"Hihi, mulutmu berkata tidak, tapi wajahmu berkata lain!" ucapnya menggoda kawannya itu

"Diammm!*

.

.

Di atas altar

.

" bagaimana anakku?"ucap raja fiore ini

"Keren ayah! Tapi tak kusangka ia menang" balas hisui, ia jadi tak sabar mengobrol berdua denga, 'pangeran masa depannya' itu

"Oho! Jadi dia orang, yang telah membuat putriku jatuh cinta!" ucapnya menggoda

"Ayah!" hisui blushing berat "tapi lebih baiknya, raja masa depannya" ucapnya

"Oh? Siap menjadi ratu?" tanyanya "kurasa ia figure, yang cocok dan kuat tapi, aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya"

"Muuu!" hisui blushing "aku tau wajahnya, ia cukup tampan dan manis"

"Baiklah, ayah umumkan segera" ucapnya memegang mick.

.

.

.

"Ehmmm! Dengar!"

"Aku apresiasikan terhadap peserta yang ikut antusias, dalam turnamen ini"

"Tapi, hanya ada satu pemenangnya"

"Aku sangat, bangga, dan senang karena di berikan tontonan yang layak" para warga bertepuk tangan menyambutnya.

"Dan uchiha tobi benar?"

Natsu mengangguk

"Sebagai janjiku maka yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya ada hadiah khusus" ucapnya menutup mata

"Ini, khusus permintaan dari putriku"

"Pemenangnya akan makan malam dengan putriku, semalam dan khusu" ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa

.

"_" reaksi semua orang sunyi, tapi tak berselang, beberapa lama "apa!"

Semuanya shock, termaksud anggota guid lain tak ada yang menyangka hadiah yang di berikan sang raja di luar perkiraan

.

Beberapa populasi lelaki menyela. " bangsat yang beruntung" siapa yang tak mau dengan putri cantik sefiore apalagi malam khusus berdua. Reaksi dari guild lain berbeda-beda.

.

"Oh sial! Kenapa tak aku saja!" teriak gajeel .

"Untung saja! Gray-sama di kalahkan juvia tak perlu khawatir dengan saingan cinta"ucap juvia yang kembali berhalusinasi.

" kalian terlalu, berlebihan!"mira sweatdropp.

.

.

"Sting! Kenapa, kau yang tak maju saja!" minerva berteriak mencekik leher sting

"Ugh!- sa-,,lahh nona s,,ee,nn diri, yang membiarkannya" balas sting yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat di lehernya.

"Aku, tak peduli, kemenangan tetap di kita," ucap rufus

"Kurasa nona minerva cemburu" ucap lector

"Fro juga berpikir begitu"

.

Reaksi yang di alami natsu, beda ia hanya, cengo dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, di kira ia akan mendapatkan makanan lezat, ternyata ekspentasinya jauh dari kenyataan.

"BATTLE ROYAL TELAH SELESAI, MARI KE PERTANDINGAN SELANJUTNYA!"

.

.

.

.

.

kali, ini pertarungan antar penyihir kembali di lakukan, antara **wendy marvell** dari fairy taill A melawan **chelia blendy** dari lamia scale

.

Pertarungan di mulai wendy menggunakan raungannya, tapi, chelia menepisnya, mavis mengatakan bahwa sihir orang itu sama dengan wendy, chelia mengatakan sihirnya **god slayer angin.**

Pertarungan seimbang, karena keduanya melancarkan serangang yang bersamaan, menghasilkan angin kencang, yang memporak porandakan arena.

.

Di bangku stadium

Tampak jellal, yang menonton di bangku stadium, kembali merasakan hawa, yang tak jelas, ia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi ia terus di perhatikan oleh dua orang darimagic council, doranbolt dan juga lahar, mereka berdua segera menyusulnya.

.

Kembali ke pertandingan

.

Saling, pukul, tendang mewarnai pertandingan itu, tak selang beberapa lama keduanya kehabisan tenaga, dan menyerah secara bersamaan pertanda hasil seri. Chelia mengobati wendy sebagai tanda persahabatan.

.

Kembali ke jellal

.

Ia di kota tengah mengikuti, jejak misterius itu di buat kaget, karna doranbolt beserta pasukannya, berjalan ke arahnya, jellal memutar balik sayangnya, ia sudah di jebak dengan datangnya lahar dan pasukannya dari belakang.

"Aku, tau kau bukan msytogan?" ucapnya.

"Maaf! Aku mesti pergi" balas jellal

"Msytogan, tak ada di sini tunjukan siapa dirimu" jellal membuka maskernya

"J,,ee-lal?"

"Tunggu!" yajima yang tiba-tiba datang

"Dia memang mystogan! Apa kalian tak pernah dengar tentang anima?" ucapnya kalem

"T,,aapi yajima-san!" protes lahar

"Dengar, dia ini bukan jellal yang selama ini kita cari"

"Dia, walaupun punya nama dan wajah sama tapi, dia asalnya dari edolas"

",baiklah! Aku mengerti, kau boleh pergi" ucap lahar

"Terima kasih," balas jellal mengenakan maskernya, dan segera pergi

"Tch! Dia hanya beruntung" ucap doranbolt yang memperhatikan jellal pergi "aku sangat, yakin bahwa ia jellal yang kita cari" gerutunya.

.

.

Pertarungan terakhir antara **LAXUS** melawan **ALEXEI.**

 **.**

Kedua orang saling menghadap, tak ada pergerakan sekalipun, menurut orang mereka hanya belum bergerak, tapi kenyataannya mereka tengah bertarung tetapi, di dunia berbeda. Dunia, ilusi hanya natsu yang tau karena menggunakan sharinggannya.

.

Makarov, tampak khawatir, mavis menyarankan kalem. Akhirnya ke duanya bergerak, laxus meninju alexei, tapi di hindarinya dan menyerang balik di daerah kepala yang menurut laxus masih sakit, karena hantaman natsu tersebut.

.

Akhirnya alexei membuka topengnya. Dan nampak figure yang laxus ia kenal yaitu ayahnya **IVAN DREYAR** makarov shock ternyata anaknya ikut guild gelap.

Ivan menanyakan tentang lokasi Liumen histori, makarov menegaskan jangan memberi tahuanya, meskipun ia keluarganya, jika berkhianat maka ia bukan keluarga.

Laxus, setuju ia tak memberi tahunya dan hanya menjawabnya dengan jari tengah. Ivan santai karena di satu sisi ia punya mata-mata di fairytaill yaitu gajeel. Tapi, makarov menjelaskan bahwa ia agen ganda.

Ivan mendeklarasikan anti fairy taill anggota raven taill maju semua dan turun ke arena untuk menghabisi laxus.

Lahar, menyuruh memberhentikan pertandingannya, tetapi yajima menyarankan untuk biarkan gimana semestinya.

Tentu saja laxus menyanggupinya, ia mudah mengalahkan mereka semua dan kemenangan milik fairytaill, laxus mengatakan, kebersamaan adalah anggota raven di tangkap tentara kerajaan, dan raven di diskualifikasi dari turnamen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya

.

Natsu, dan ke 5 anggota terkuat sabertooth lainnya tengah berkumpul sesuai janji, yang di ucapkan natsu bahwa ia akan mengungkapkan identitas aslinya.

"Jadi, sekarang! Kau beritau?" tanya sting di mulutnya masih penuh makanan

"Telanlah dulu" rogue sweatdrop. "Silahkan"

"Yah, tapi kalian jangan terkejut!" balas natsu.

"Kenapa, harus terkejut?" balas minerva yang tersenyum di wajahnya _"akhirnya!"_

"Asalku sebenarnya fairy taill" natsu melepas penutup kepala menampakan rambut salmon, berwarna pink "sebenarnya,," ia membuka topengnya, dan membuat kelima orang itu terkejut.

"UCHIHA NATSU DRAGNEEL"

menampakan, wajah aslinya mata merah, dan ungu circle.

Sting tersedak makanannya, rogue cengo,rufus hanya mengedip matanya,minerva tersenyum.

"NATSU-SAN?!" rogue dan sting bersamaan.

"Apa, maksudnya ini!" teriak ogra shock.

"Ejh, tapi ada apa dengan fairytaill? Kenapa kau keluar?" tanya lector

"Cerita, panjang! Besok akan ku permalukan, mereka!" balas natsu dengan nada serius

"Setuju!" sting menyela "izinkan aku membantu juga!" yang lainnya sweatdropp.

"Siapa, sangka? Ternyata si salamander di sini" minerva mengelus dagunya dengan senyuman mengoda "kau cukup, manis kalau kupikir"

"Ehm! Terima kasih" natsu blushing kecil.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!" natsu mengenakan topengnya dan menghilang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( **Kita skip, kencan makan malamnya -_-)**

.

Kita lihat dua pasangan berbeda derajat, tengah di ruangan terbuka tengah, menatap indahnya bulan.

"Kau, tau natsu-kun, entah kenapa bulan ini terasa berbeda" ucap hisui.

"Berbeda?" natsu dengan wajah dongkolnya.

"Yupzz! Dari yang aku baca di buku ehmm biasanya..." ia tak meneruskan kalimatnya tapi wajahnya blushing berat

"Apa?" tanya natsu.

"A-n,,u k,,a,u h,,arus cari t,,au s,,endiri" balasnya gagap layaknya hinata(lol)

"Wajahmu merah? Apa, kau sakit?" tanya natsu mendekat wajahnya

"Whoo-,,aa" ia blushing wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dekat dengannya.

Ia hanya terbawa suasana, malam yang sepi, dan sejuk ini.

"Aku, tak tau apa yang merasukiku, tapi kau terlihat cantik malam ini ia memegang kepalanya

" uhmm! Makasih"balasnya blushing.

.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya, makin dekat, hanya tinggal beberapa inci lagi _"dia akan melakukan itu?"_ batin hisui blushing.

" "putri!" suara tersebut mengintrupsi momen mereka, natsu segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Muncul figure lelaki, rambut jambul coklat, hidung panjang.

"Maaf,! Mengintrupsimu putri" ucapnya di sampingnya figure wanita, yang terlihat seperti lissana.

"Woodywoodpecker?" ucap natsu

"Arcadios!" hisui sweatdrop atas pernyataan natsu.

"Tapi, projek gerbang eclipse telah siap, dan semua kunci telah berkumpul" ucapnya

"Jadi... Yukino? Setelah keluar kau di sini?" tanya natsu.

"Benar! Aku mendedikasikan untuk proyek ini" balas yukino

"Kau, mengenalnya?" tanya hisui.

"Yupz! Dia adalah..." yukino mengintrupsi ucapannya

"Pelayannya!" hisui blush, natsu cengo.

"Tunggu,! Apa maksudmu gerbang eclipse, dan 12 kunci?" tanya natsu tak tau persoalannya.

"Jika, di jelaskan akan, panjang besok kau kemari"jawabnya

" baiklah, jaa-nee hisui-hime"ucap natsu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nyahahahaha! Selesai juga lumayan pegel jari karena, nulisnya di hp(lol)**

 **.**

 **Sekedar informasi, jika kalian pernah nonton anime One piece setidaknya kalian ingat, battle kizaru vs supernova? Nah! Saya ambil dari situ waktu pertarungan battle royal itu. Dafuc!**

 **.**

 **RnR please.**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wadooo! Kembali dengan author yang manis ini (menurut orang tua saya-_-)**

 **.**

 **Saya membawa fic gaje nan absurd dan ternyata, sudah chapter 5. Apapun itu saya sangat berterima kasih terhadap tuhan yang maha esa, karena memberikan ide di otak saya untuk meneruskan fic ini.**

 **.**

 **Jika tidak,? Mungkin saya akan hiatus atau buntu otak dan tak akan meneruskannya.(lol)**

 **.**

 **Oke bagi reader yang masih bingung ini daftar kekuatan natsu:**

 **-HIE-HIE NO MI= ES (ONE PIECE)**

 **-MAGU-MAGU NO MI= MAGMA**

 **-PICA-PICA NO MI=CAHAYA**

 **-3 JENIS HAKI**

 **.**

 **Dari naruto.**

 **Intinya, semua tehknik naruto dan sasuke, ada di dalam natsu (ingat naruto dan sasuke setelah dapat kekuatan dari rikudou.)**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"KEMBALI, DI HARI KE TUJUH GRAND MAGIC GAMES, SAYA CHAPATI DI SINI!"

"Sepertinya, ini pertarungan tim dua orang? Benar?" tanya yajima

"YUPZZ SEMENJAK RAVEN TAILL DI DISKUALIFIKASI, TIM JADI ENAM"

"DAN FAIRYTAILL BERGABUNG MENJADI SATU"balas chapati

" yah, semoga pertandingan yang menyenangkan".

.

.

"Nah, pertarungan tim blue pegasus vs quatro puppy!"

Bacchus dan rocke maju sebagai perwakilan, dan ichiya dan rabbit.

.

"Farfume, kemenangan,, meeenn~" ucap ichiya dengan posenya.

"Bacchus-san ayo selesaikan ini!" ucap rockee

"Hikz!, baiklah,,_ hikz!" balas bacchus yanh sedang mabuk

"Mulai!"

.

Sebelum menyerang, si rabbit membuka topengnya dan menampilkan ichiya versi ke dua atau lebih tepatnya ichiya edolas.

"Mennn~~,,"

"Serangan dou ikemen!,-" ucapnya bersamaan dengan posenya.

.

nichiya, mendapat hantaman telak dari bacchus, dan membuatnya tak sadar.

"Tidakk!, nichiya!," ichiya depresi

Setelahnya ia mendapat tendangan di kepala, oleh rocker.

Tapi, sebelum keduanya menyerang balik, nichiya bertransformasi mode hulknya, dan meninju kedua orang itu dengan sekali pukulan.

"Jatuh!, quatro puppy, jatuh!"

"Mennnn~~,,"

"Apa, kau baik nichiya?" tanyanya

"" yah aku merasa baik, jika kembali semula" balasnya

.

.

.

"Pertandingan, selanjutnya, antara lamia scale vs mermaid heel"

kagura, milliana maju di barengi dengan yuka dan lyon.

.

~setelah 30 menit berselang, mereka hanya mendapat hasil imbang~

.

"Aku tau kagura, kuat, ugh!" kelu yuka

"Aku, tau tapi, ia belum serius" balas lyon

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia, belum melepas pedangnya" jawab lyon

"Tch! Kau benar, aku sedikit salut orang yang bernama tobi itu, karena memaksa ia melepas pedangnya!"

.

"Aku, tau orang yang bernama lyon, punya, potensi, kekuatan hebat" ucap kagura menutup matanya.

"Yah, aku baru tau, kalau kagura memuji, seseorang, selain natsu" balas milliana.

"Diam!" kagura blush "dan kau jangan lengah"

"Siap!"

.

.

"Nah! Pertarungan, terakhir, yang di tunggu-tunggu!"

"FAIRY TAILL!"

"LAXUS DREYAR DAN GAJEEL READFOX"

"MELAWAN!"

"SABERTOOTH!"

"STING EUCLIFE DAN UCHIHA TOBI"

"WHOAAA!" semua bersorak

"Menurutmu siapa, yang menang harimau? Atau peri?" tanya yajima

Natsu dan sting maju di susul gajeel dan laxus

"Tiga dragon slayer dalam satu pertandingan!"

"Lebih tepatnya empat" ucap rogue

.

.

"Gi hi hi! Akan kutunjukan, kekuatan sesungguhnya dragon slayer!"ucap gajeel

" mimpi, saja, sana!"balas sting

"Ho? Siap, di tendang lagi?" natsu memperhatikan kepala laxus yang masih di perban.

"Kau, hanya beruntung topeng, freak!" balas laxus

"MULAI!"

.

.

.

"Maju," ucap laxus

"Yeah!"

Tapi sebelum mereka maju sting dan natsu menghilang, sting meninju perut gajeel, dan membuatnya mundur. Sementata natsu sudah di depan laxus yang sudah siap, tapi, natsu menghilang dan cepat berada di belakangnya dan menendangnya.

"Arghhh!," erang laxus.

"Laxus! Grrr! **Iron dragon roar!,** "gajeel menembak balik daei auman di mulutnya tapi, sting segera memblocknya **"White dragon roar!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** Aku, belum selesai," ucap natsu ia berada di belakang gajeel dan sebelumnya, ia menghitamkan lengannya dengan **Haki,** dan meninju perutnya

Duarrr!

"Gajeel!" teriak levy.

"Kenapa, lengannya menghitam?" tanya gray

"Entah, apapun itu, kita harus fokus melihatnya" balas erza.

.

" **Thunder inferno!"** laxus menyerang ia membuat bola petir besar, membentuk seperti telor(huh?)

Duarrrr!

Lantai stadium arena bergemuruh, dan ledakan dahsyat kuning pekat.

" gwahahah! Lihat, dia!"teriak member lain

"Natsu!" minerva khawatir

"Jangan khawatir, ia bukan orang semudah itu" balas rogue

.

.

Asap, menghilang, dan ternyata natsu mengrahkan kedua tangannnya ke depan, dan kondisinya aman.

"Mulai serius!" natsu menghilang ia berada di belakang laxus, tangannya ia silangkan ke depan **"ice age : partisan!"** membentuk es seperti tombak

Slashh!

Menembaknya ke punggung laxus, semuanya terkejut, "ugh! " erang laxus _"ada apa dengan orang ini"_ batinnya

Gajeel ambil tindakan, ia cepat berlari ke arah natsu tapi sting memblokadenya dengan tinjuan di perut **"light drive :holy nova!"**

 **"** Arghhhhh!" teriak gajeel.

.

.

.

"Sting, simpan tenagamu, biar aku urus" ucapnya

"Yaeh!, apapun itu" balas sting menghilang

"OWWW! TOBI INGIN MENGENDALIKAN PERTANDINGAN INI DENGAN MELAWAN DUA ORANG SEKALIGUS!"

"Cih, sobmong sekali, kau!" ucap laxus ia masuk ke dalam mode dragon slayer, **lightning slayer mode**

"Geheee! Nyalimu oke, tapi, kau tak akan sanggup, menahan kita dalam mode ini" balas gajeel ia sedang berada dalam mode tubuh besi hitam, pekat **IRON DRAGON MODE**

 **.**

 **.**

Ho?, dragon force? Impresive!"ejek natsu

"Kemarilah!"

 **"Iron dragon/lightning dragon** "teriak mereka bersamaan mengeluarkan sesuatu di mulutnya.

 **"Roar!"**

Dua gelombang kuning dan hitam mengarah ke arah natsu, natsu posisi mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dan menghisap serangan itu.

"Wtf! Di menghisapnya" gray shock

"Sihir macam apa itu?" teriak lucy

"Menghilangkan sihir memang bisa tapi, aku baru dengar menghisap sihir" ucap mavis.

.

"Intinya, meskipun serangan mereka sebesar itu percuma-" ucap rufus

"Percuma" muncul tanda tanya di kepala dragon slayer bayangan itu

"Sekuat, apapun mereka menyerang, semuanya sia-sia karena natsu akan terus menyerapnya" balas rufus.

"Ho? Jadi menunggu mereka lelah lalu menyerang balik?" tanya ogra

"Begitulah" balas rufus

.

.

"" bangsat!" gajeel menyerang dengan pukulannya tapi natsu menunduk tangannya ia hitamkan, dan perlahan muncul gumpalan merah pekat di tangan kanannya **"meigo!"**

Cesssss!

Tepat mengenai perut gajeel "sekuat-kuatnya besi, pasti akan meleleh dengan yang namanya magma" ucap natsu

"Arggghhh!" gajeel tak kuasa menahan sakit di perutnya

"Hehehe" natsu tertawa tangan kirinya membentuk magma lagi dan siap menyerang dragon slayer itu.

 **"THUNDER LIGHTNING!"**

Laxus, menyerang dan mencegahnya natsu hanya menghindar. Ia segera menghilang dan berada di belakangnya dengan tangan di silangkan. Laxus yang mengetahui, menghantamnya dengan pukulannya, natsu langsung menangkapnya **"ice age!"**

 **"** _Sial! Tubuhku, sulit bergerak_ " batin laxus yang berusaha kabur naasnya separuh lengannya sudah membeku semua tampak shock.

"Dengar! Esku berbeda jika sudah terkena maka kau akan sulit melepaskannya" ucap natsu es tersebut perlahan menggorogoti tubuh laxus.

 **"Dragon iron blast!"**

Momen yang salah karena gajeel kini yang mengacaukannya natsu mundur beberapa langkah

"Tch," gumannya

"Apa, kau okay?" tanya gajeel

"Yah! Sedikit baikan" balas laxus "kita harus berhati-hati orang itu belum serius"

"Aku, tau, kita harus berpencar!" usul gajeel

.

.

.

Laxus berada di sisi kanan sedangkan gajeel berada di sisi kiri natsu di tengahnya

 **"Iron dragon claw!"**

 **"Lightning dragon punch!"**

Duarrrr!

Ledakan dahsyat menimbulkan lantai arena runtuh dan mereka bertarung di bawah.

"OHHHHH! SERANGAN DAHSYAT, SELEBIHNYA KITA SAKSIKAN LEWAT LAYAR LACRIMA!"

Penonton tegang tak ada satupun yang bersorak, mereka hanya wah! Di suguhi pertarungan yang empressive.

Dan asap mulai menghilang dan menunjukan wujud mereka. Natsu yang kini tengan menahan kedua serangan itu dengan tangannya, tentu semuanya shock.

"Wow! Aku baru tau!" ucap ogta

"Jika, orang lain mungkin akan berefek lebih besar" sambung rogue

"Apa, ini kemenangan kita?" tanya lector

"Jika, yang kulihat iyah!" jawab rufus

.

"Orang itu gila!" teriak member FT yang lain

"Ini belum berakhir!" teriak macao

"Master? Apa pendapatmu?" tanya makarov

"Entah, biarkan aku berpikir sejenak" balasnya

Erza menangkap sesuatu yang ganjal di bahu kanan wujud bertopeng luka bakar tapi bentuknya menyerupai tatto guildnya _"natsu?"_

.

"Wew! Serangan yang cukup wah!" ejeknya tangannya mencengkram erat ke dua dragon slayer itu.

Ia melepaskan kedua tangan mereka dan meninjunya. Natsu meninju wajah laxus dan gajeel mendapat pukulan di perut.

"HOHOOOO! TOBI-SAN MENDOMINASI DUA DRAGON SLAYER SENDIRI!"

"sepertinya, kemenangan jadi sabertooth!" ucap yajima.

"Ugh! Tidak bisa di biarkan" ucap laxus memegang pundaknya.

"Benar! Kita buktikan pada gulid sambung gajeel " **shadow iron dragon roar!"**

Natsu menunduk menghindarinya ia cepat di depan gajeel dan "sekarang laxus!" teriaknya.

Natsu melengok di belakangnya sudah ada laxus yang siap menghantamnya **"thunder dragon claw!"**

Duarrrrr!

Ledakan dahsyat yang tak dapat di hindari natsu, ia hanya menahannya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di wajah.

"Natsu!" kagura khawatir

"Tenanglah" balas milliana.

Krakkkk!.

Asap, menghilang dan serangan tersebut menghanguskan bajunya, dan hanya mengenakan celananya, separuh topengnya hancur dan menampakkan mata rinnegannya.

"Gihi! Sebentar lagi, kita wujudmu!" gajeel menyeringai.

"Hufft! Kerja yang bagus" balas laxus

Natsu mendengus "tak ada pilihan lain"

.

Kita hanya menunggu waktu apakah ini akhirnya, dan kenyataan sebuah pernyataanya, membuat semua terkejut "apa, boleh buat!" ia mengeluarkan syalnya dan memakainya.

"Oi,! Itukan syal milik natsu?" tanya member guild lain.

" _Natsu? Itu kau?_ "batin lisanna ia tak bisa berbuat banyak waktu 'suaminya' mati di depannya

"Kenapa, ada padanya?" tanya lucy

.

"Oi, kenapa syal! Salamander ada padamu?" tanya gajeel

"Kenyataannya, ini aku dan milikku!" natsu membuka topengnya dan nampak tersenyum dengan ciri grin yang khas, tapi matanya ia berbeda bukan onix lagi tubuhnya yang properties, para wanita tak hentinya blush, melihat tubuh natsu itu.

"Wtf! Natsu!" teriak guild member FT yang lain

"Natsu?" erza,lucy,lisanna secara bersamaan

"Oi, kenapa bocah itu, harusnya ia ke guild!?" ucap makarov mira tak menanggapinya.

"Ia, melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh!"

"Gabung sabertooth? Sungguh dia gila" mira tak bisa menahan emosinya ia menampar guild membernya

"Diam! Bagaimana bisa kalian seperti itu?, dia begitu karena kita mencarinya, kita melupakannya dan seharusnya kalian FAHAM ITU!" ia menangis dan berlari meninggalkan mereka

Mira-nee?"lisanna mengikuti kakaknya itu.

"Seseorang pukul aku!" teriak erza

"Tidak! Kau tak salah" balas lucy

"Ketiga? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya mavis

"Cerita panjang" makarov membalasnya sedih

.

.

"Satu, pertanyaan? Kalian kemana?" aura natsu hitam pekat, rasa benci dan dendam ada apa dirinya

Ia menancapkan tangannya, ke tanah **"ice floor!"** seketika lantai membeku semua, gajeel dan laxus melompat ke udara tapi, natsu belum selesai. **"Fire dragon vortex!"**

Mengeluarkan pusaran api raksasa dan membakar mereka semua

"Argghh!" mereka ke sakitan gajeel langsunf bangkit, asap mengepul di sekitar arena sehingga sulit di lihat, gajeel ambil situasi ini, ia melihat bayangan natsu dan menyerangnya, tapi, ia salah persepsi

"Gajeel awas!" teriak levy tapi terlambat dragon slayer itu tak mendengarkan ia sudah terlanjur,

"Kenapa di sini panas" gumannya

Di lain sisi natsu sudah siap tangannya mengepul merah kayaknya gunung yang mau meletus.

 **"Daifunka!"** ia menghujam tinju magmanya yang besar ke arah gajeel yang sayang sekali di hindari

Duarrrrr! I

Ia terbang jauh ke atas dengan kondisi terbakar

" gajeel! Natsu ini terakhir kalinya kau menyakitinya, **lightning dragon roar!** "tapi natsu membalasnya

 **"Fire dragon roar!"**

Blarrrrrr!

Natsu mengarahkan jarinya dan membuat sebuah laser ke tangan laxus.

"Oh? Kau bicara seperti itu, padahal kau juga sama" balas natsu

"Salamander!" natsu menengok ke atas " **iron dragon claw!"** natsu menghindarinya ia membalasnya dengan pukulan di wajah **"fire dragon claw!"**

Semuanya lelah laxus dan gajeel bagi sabertooth ini kemenangan mereka kecuali fairytaill mereka khawatir akan kondisi mereka yang di serang habis-habisan oleh natsu yang tak memikirkan kondisi mereka yang ada. Hanya di pikirannya hanya membunuh.

 **"MAGMA EXPLOSION!"**

Duarrrr!

Meledak layaknya gunung yang mengeluarkan lava , dan mereka semua merasakan terbakarnya kulit dan tubuh mereka.

"Itu akan membunuh mereka!" teriak freed

"Natsu! Hentikan!" teriak makarov

.

Natsu tak henti-hentinya, menyerang mereka dengan lasernya kondisi mereka parah tak bisa bergerak, bahkan menyerang pun sulit.

"Menyerahlah!" ucap natsu

"Tidak! Huft! Ughh! Pernah" gajeel memegang kakinya

"Ughh! Siall! Argghh! Tubuhku sulit bergerak" ucap laxus

"Apa, boleh buat, kalian yang minta!" natsu tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanannya yang ia arahkan ke tanah **"chidori!"** muncul kilatan hitam di tangan kanannya

Semuanya shock, atas apa yang kita lihat.

"Wew! Lihat kemenangan kita" ucap rufus menyeringai.

"Hahaha! Lihat mereka tak bisa berdiri lagi" sting tertawa

 _"Hmmzz? Aku tau kau seharusnya cocok denganku"_ minerva menyeringai.

.

" awww! Bagus natsu-sama buat mereka, salah!"ucap milliana

"Hmmpp!" kagura tak menunjukan emosinya, ia hanya bisa menunjukan rasa senangnya di dalam hati.

"Jadi, itu yah? Pilihanmu, keren juga" ucap arana menggodanya

"Aku, baru tau kagura bisa suka sama seseorang" sambung risley

"Apa? Mana ada!" kagura blushing

"Oh? Kalau begitu, setelah ini aku akan menganjaknya makan!" ucap milliana dan kagura terpancing

"Apa! Mana boleh!" teriak kagura

"Kalau tak suka? Kenapa kau melarangnya? Berarti kau cemburu?" arana menggodanya

"Sialan!" kagura blushing berat "berhenti menggodaku!".

.

.

" menyerahlah, kuperingatkan sekali lagi"ucap natsu perlahan mendekati mereka.

"Tidak! Akan" jawab mereka bersamaan

Natsu mendengus, ia meningkatkan radiasai petirnya.

"Natsu! Hentikan!" teriak erza

Natsu mengarahkan petirnya ke arah mereka berdua

Duarrrr!

Asap menghilang, di lihat gajeel dan laxus tergeletak.

"OWWW! FAIRYTAILL TAK BISA BANGKIT, INI KEMENANGAN MILIK SABERTOOTH!"

"Wohooo! Sabertooth!"

"Ia hebat!"

"Kya! Dia hot" teriak fangirl

"Sabertooth!"

.

.

"Laxus!" semua member turun menghampiri mereka yang tak sadarkan diri

"Gajeel" erza menengok matanya menatap ke arah natsu

"Natsu! Aoa yang kau lakukan salah!" ucapnya

"Ohh, bicaralah" natsu membalasnya cuek

"Natsu! Itu bukan kau!" teriak lucy

"Oh, begitu? Memang itu bukan aku" balas natsu

"Natsu, kita tak tau kalau kau masih hidup!" ucap erza.

"Iyah, kita tak melupakanmu!" sambung lucy

"Hoho?, tapi maaf tapi natsu dulu telah mati!" balasnya "mati oleh harapan palsu" ia beranjak pergi tapi erza menahannya.

"Apa, lagi?" tanyanya di belakangnya anggota sabertooth

Erza mulai menangis, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa tapi natsu membalasnya sadis "singkirkan air matamu itu buatku sesak saja!" ia melepaskan cengkraman erza

"Natsu! Kau harusnya mengerti!" kali ini lucy yang menangis

"Mengerti? Hah! Lupakan malah sebaliknya, kau yang tak mengerti" balasnya.

"Huftt! Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan kalian" ucapnya.

"Ehh, benarkah?" tanya mereka bersamsan

"Hmm, tinggalkan guild itu, dan ikutlah denganku" balasnya

"T,,-a,pi, a,,-ku " ia tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Tak, mau? Ya sudah!" natsu berlalu pergi "dah scarlet dan heartfilia!" di susul anggota sabertooth yang lain

"Natsu! Tunggu" tapi natsu tak berhenti sakit baginya, karena natsu tak memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, lucy pun sama ia tak di panggil, nama akrabnya.

"Natsu!" guman lucy.

"NAH! PERTANDINGAN INI SELESAI, DENGAN KEMENANGAN SABERTOOTH, DI PUNCAK ATAS"

"Bagi, fairytaill tak usah khawatir, masih ada hari esok, terakhir buat mereka" ucap yajima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha! Natsu-san hebat" ucap sting bertos ria dengan exceednya

"Ahh, aku belum serius!" balasnya

"Jika, belum serius seperti itu? Bagaimana jika ia serius!" rufus menggodanya

"Ahh, kalian ini kekanakan" rogue kalem

"Bilang saja! Kau iri" celetuk ogra.

"Hmm, wew! " minerva menggeliat di dekat natsu

"Bagaimana?, kita makan malam sebagai, hadiah kemenanganmu?" ucapnya

"Hmm? Nanti malam aku harus mengecek sesuatu" jawab natsu "mungkin besok"

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu sebagai janji!"

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** Natsu, tunggu!" ia mendengar suara feminim, dah tampak rambut putih pendek dan iris mata biru

"Oh lisanna, ada apa?" natsu menanggapinya kalem

"Bagaimana, bisa kau!?"

"Apa?"

"Berbicara, seperti itu!"

"Memang kenyataan toh?!"

Kali ini lisanna kesal atas jawaban natsu yang terkesan cuek

"Oh, kumohon, pasti seperti tadi!" natsu dengan nada mengejek

"Natsu! Aku tak pernah tau, kalau kau masih hidup." ucap lisanna matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, begitukah? Jika kau menganggapku sebagai 'suami' harusnya kau faham perasaanku" balas natsu

"Aku, stuck, di tenrou! Begitu lama,menunggu kalian dan berharap ada, yang datang" matanya menatap ke bawah.

"Tapi, kenyataan hanya sebuah angan, begitukah yang di sebuat keluarga!"

Plak!

Natsu mendapat tamparan keras di wajahnya

"Natsu! Tega-teganya kau bicara seperti itu" ia mulai menangis tak bisa di percaya, natsu berkata seperti itu.

Natsu hanya mendengus,"hoh? Sungguh trik murahan"ia menanggapinya shock "aku tak akan terpancing cara yang sama!"

"Plak! Plak! Plak!

" huft! Sudah kuduga!"ucapnya mengelus dagu.

"Setelah, kupikir, memang kenyataanya, tak ada yang peduli" natsu memegang pipinys lisanna yang merasa salah atas tindakannya.

"Natsu aku-," tapi perkataanya di potong oleh natsu.

"Sudahlah, aku tak peduli, anggap saja kita tak kenal!" ucap natsu berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu!" ia mulai menangis elfman yang melihatnya marah

"NATSU! KAU TIDAK JANTAN MEMBUAT ADIKKU, MENANGIS!" ucapnya yang siap menyerangnya tetapi, natsu menahannya.

"Jika, kau tak permasalahannya, diam saja!" balas natsu dingin "lebih baik hibur saja dia" ia mendorongnya dan dengan secepatnya menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu yang malam ke istana kerajaan.

"Jadi? Gerbang mana, yang akan kau tunjukan itu?" tanya natsu

"Sebentat, lagi" jawab hisui

Dan tak lama mereka sampai, didi sebuah gerbang besar

"Whoaa! Besar sekali" natsu kagum

"Ini gerbang menuju ke masa lalu dan masa depan!" ucapnya

"Jadi ini eclipse?" tanyanya

"Yah! Isinya merima atau senjata khusus" jawab hisui

"Memang ada yang seperti itu?" natsu bercanda

"Muuu! Jangan melucu natsu-kun!"

"Oke, tapi bagaimana membukanya!?" tanyanya

"Dengan 12 kunci penyihir roh bintang!" jawabnya

 _"Yukino?"_ batin natsu

" oh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

.

"GRAND MAGIC GAMES HARI TERAKHIR, SEGERA DI MULAI,!"

"SEMUA GUILD BERKUMPUL DALAM SATU PERTANDINGAN!"

"kira-kira siapa, yang menang?" ucap yajima

"Hmmm! Kita lihat saja!"

"Di sana ada quatro puppy, mermaid heel,lamia scale,blue pegasus!"

"Fairytaill" muncul lima orang laxus,mira,erza,gray,juvia.

"Semoga, kalkulasiku benar?!" ucap mavis

"Berharap saja semoga natsu, tak mengeluarkan, semua kekuatannya" ucapnya

"Yang, mehambat kita di sini hanyalah natsu!" ucap member yang lain.

"Jangan khawatir, kita pasti akan menang!"

.

"DAN TERAKHIR!"

"SABERTOOTH!"

"Wew, ini ramai sekali" puji natsu

"Wajar saja! Hari terakhir" balas rogue

"Di lihat dari fairytaill mereka punya formasi tim baru!" ucap sting

"Jangan khawatir, itu masih member lama, semua masih tersimpan dalam otakku" jawab rufus.

"Bagaimana, kalau kita ambil alih natsu-kun?" ucap minerva

"?"

"Benar, kau duduk saja dulu, jika sudah semenit kau boleh bergerak!" sambung sting

"Baiklah, kupercayakan semuanya pada kalian" ucapnya.

"HARI TERAKHIR GMG!"

"DI MULAI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah! Selesai juga, mohon maaf jika penulisannya agak sulit di fahami, maklumlah hanya sebisanya saya buat ini fic, karena penasaran, pengen buat fic. Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini dulu untuk update.**

 **.**

 **Karena saya akan buat atau publish baru tenang saja cerita ini tak aka hiatus atau wb! Atau gak di teruskan saya hanya mempublish fic baru**

 **.**

 **Jika, saya lama update mohon hubungi saya lewat fb atau pm, saya akan buat lima chapter lagi setelah ini. See ya!**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saya update lagi buat meneruskan cerita ini yang cukup menarik (kata saya)**

 **Hmm, entahlah agak sangsi juga buat publish fic baru tapi, sepertinya saya harus menamatkan salah satu fic ini agar bisa mempublish lagi**

 **Njerrr, ternyata jika kalian pernah baca manga pasti ada saja orang yang punya tehknik manggil meteor hal yang sering saya temui.**

 **Naruto : madara uchiha (tengai shensei)**

 **Onepiece: fujitora (tarikan gravitasi)**

 **Bleach: gremmy toermaux (Vissionary)**

 **Dan sekarang Fairytaill: irene belserion (lupa lagi nama jurusnya.**

 **Yah, sudah gak pakai basa basi lagi..**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

*boom *crash *boom

Hari terakhir daimatou enbu mendekati puncaknya semua sudah menemui musuh mereka masing, bahkan ada yang sudah di kalahkan, dan sekarang saat ini tinggal beberapa orang yang tersisa.

"Cih, rufus kalah," natsu menguap bosan "aku harus bergerak" natsu menghilang dengan kamuinya entah mana yang akan ia tuju.

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

"Master, bilang bahwa aku akan menghadapi minerva" guman erza

"!" erza merasakan ke hadiran seseorang di belakangnya

"ITU KAGURA!"

kagura melesat cepat ke arah erza dan menebasnya tetapi sarung pedangnya belum di buka, dan erza sigap menahannya

Erza menyerangnya dengan salah satu pedangnya, kagura menghindarinya dengan menunduk, mereka saling beradu pedang dan belum ada yang tergores satupun.

 _'Dia hebat'_ erza menahan serangan kagura

' _Tunjukan jika kau hebat, dan yang kudengar kau menyukai natsu?'_ batin kagura menahan pedang dari erza

Mereka saling menahan satu sama lain tak ada satupun yang bergerak, hingga sebuah paralel muncul diantara, mereka dan memunculkan sebuah tangan dan menutup wajah mereka

Minerva datang secara tak terduga, dan mendorong kedua wanita itu

"Bagaimana, kalau aku ikut?" minerva menyeringai

Minerva menerobos masuk dalam pertarungan, dan ini menjadi pertarungan antara penyihir wanita terkuat.

.

"Ini sangat mustahil di prediksi" ucap lisanna "di samping itu-"

"Diakan erza tak mungkin kalah" teriak cana dengan bir di tangannya

"Aku, tau" elfman berkeringat dingin "tapi, lihat lawannya"

.

"Ya ampun! Tak kusangka ada kedua rival yang berdiri di depanku" ucap minerva mengejek "selain itu aku di sini urusan pribadi dengan kalian"

"Urusan pribadi?" tanya erza

"Apapun itu aku tak peduli" kagura menutup matanya

"Oh, benarkah?" minerva mengangkat alisnya "bagaimana dengan natsu?"

"!" tanda shock di antara kedua wanita

"Sudah kuduga" minerva menyeringai

Ketiga wanita itu menyerang secara bersamaan, erza menggunakan pedangnya, kagura denga sarung pedangnya, tapi minerva menahannya. Dan lalu membalikan serangan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu!? Natsu" bentak erza ia menyayat minerva tapinya dapat di tahannya

"Kenapa, aku, juga yang di bawa" kagura menyerang erza, erza menahannya dengan sebelah pedangnya

"Setelah pertandingan ini berakhir,, tentunya kalian tak boleh mendekatinya" minerva mendorong erza, di lain sisi kagura berlari ke arah samping

"Kau tak berhak mengaturku!" kagura menendang kepala minerva

"Ugh*

Erza yang cepat bangkit, menendang wajah kagura dan membuatnya terpental, erza segera mengejarnya, kagura yang refleks segera menyerang erza dan membuatnya terjungkal

Minerva membuat ruang ledakan di depan kagura, wanita itu cepat menghindar, erza sudah berada di atas minerva, tapi, kagura menyerang dari sisi dan membuat wanita berambut gelap itu meringis yang lengah mendapat tendangan perut dari erza

 **"RAGUDO"** minerva membentuk jarinya segitiga dan membuat ruangan diantara erza dan kagura

"Kalian terlalu bermimpi, natsu akan terus bersamaku setelah ini!" teriak minerva ia menggerakan tangannya

 **"YAGDO RIGORA!"**

Duarrrr!

Ledakan masiv bersekala besar mengguncang arena, semua yang melihatnya shock dengan mata memutih.

Asap, perlahan mulai menghilang dan menampak mereka bertiga,

"Cih, dia akan tetap di sini bersama fairytaill" teraik erza dengan gaya badasnya

"Bersamamu? Kupikir kau sedang bermimpi" kagura tetap berdiri memegang pedangnya

"Oho? Benarkah setelah kau membuangnya?, apakah itu yang kau sebut dengan cinta?" minerva mencoba memprovokasinya

"Biarkan aku bicara sebentar" kedua wanita menoleh ke arah kagura "apa kau menyukai jellal erza?" erza shock

Erza menggeleng "apa! Mana ada? Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman! Tidak lebih!"

"Lalu kenapa kau melindunginya, bukankah itu yang di namakan suka?" kagura menanggapinya tenang erza sedari tadi diam saja, ia tak tau antara dua lelaki mana yang ia miliki di satu sisi jellal teman masa kecilnya di sisi lain natsu yang telah banyak mengorbankan nyawanya dan menyelamatkannnya dari menara surga

"Kalian berisik!" minerva mengangkat tangannya dan menciptakan ledakan di depannya, erza dan kagura menghindar walaupun, terkena sedikit serangannya

"Ahh, ini membosankan jika pertarungan biasa" muncul ide jahat dari minerva "bagaimana? Kalau kita bertaruh?".

"!?" erza dan kagura shock

"Apabila salah satu dari kalian menang, maka kau boleh mengambil natsu dan aku akan meninggalkannya itupun, jika aku kalah!" minerva menyeringai

"Kalau kau menang?" tanya kagura sedikit antusias atas taruhan tersebut di tambah lagi nama natsu yang di taruhkan

"Tentunya dia jadi milikku selamanya dan kalian tak boleh mendekatinya lagi" minerva tertawa

"Apa! Tidak akan aku akan membawanya kembali di mana tempat keluarganya berasal" erza shock plus marah "yaitu fairytaill"

Erza mengunakan pedangnya dan menyayat minerva tapi, minerva menunduk ia melakukan serangan balasan dengan menendang tumit erza dan membuatnya tersungkur

 _'Aku tau taruhan ini tapinya, aku tak bisa membiarkan salah satu dari mereka mendekatinya tidakk! Setelah kejadian yang aku lalui bersama'_ kagura memegang erat pedangnya

"Aku setuju!" kedua wanita itu menoleh

"Akan kuambil apa yang jadi milikku" kagura bersiap menyerang.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah setuju, atas taruhan ini bersiaplah" ucap minerva

"SEMPURNA TUAN-TUAN PERTARUNGAN INI BUKAN MEMBUKTIKAN SIAPA YANG TERKUAT MELAINKAN URUSAN HATI, MEMPEREBUTKAN HATI NATSU-SAN!" ucap chapati berteriak shock

"Hmm, natsu-kun lebih populer dari hibiki" ucap yajima santai

Tentunya separuh penonton lelaki berteriak "si bodoh yang beruntung" atau "oh tuhan apakah kau di sini mengejekku"

"Aku tidak terima ini!" hibiki kesal

"Terima saja, jangankan kagura, erza saja kau sulit" ucap ren hanya tertawa kecil

"Ahhhh, pasangan muda,,,,,,, tunggu! Strategiku salah uwahhhh!" mavis yang tadinya senang berubah mood menjadi menangis.

"Seseorang tolong hibur, master pertama" makarov panik

Natsu yang mendengarnya sweatdrop "kenapa aku juga yang harus dilibatkan"

.

.

Xxxxx

.

Di tempat lain

.

"Hehe,kau datang juga laxus" orga menyeringai

"Petir hitam?" laxus mengangkat alisnya

"Apa, kau tau sebenarnya lawan yang kau hadapi, bahkan kau belum kapok atas kekalahan memalukanmu" ucap orga nuansa petir hitam mengerumuninya.

"Tch, tapi yang saat ini kuhadapi di sini adalah kau" aura kuning di sekitar laxus

.

Xxxxxx

.

- **Di tempat erza.**

 **.**

"Serang lah jika kau mau!" minerva memprovokasi kagura.

"Aku tak akan main-main" kagura bersiap dengan posisi menyerang

"Keluarkan semuanya"

Kagura dengan cepat berada di depan minerva dengan posisi waktu ia mengalahkan yukino, tapi, minerva tenang menanggapinya tanpa di duga dia menggantikan posisinya dengan posisi erza sehingga erza yang di serang erza shock

Trang!

Erza dengan sigap menahannya dengan pedangnya.

"Selesaikan urusan kalian dulu" ucap minerva dia membelakangi mereka berdua "yang menang akan melawan denganku" minerva menghilang

"Terima kasih" kagura menoleh

"Dia mencoba mempermainkanmu" ucap erza menyeka matanya

"DIAM!" kagura menatap erza tajam "akan kuhabisi kalian berdua dan wanita itu termaksud membawa natsu"

"Kurasa kita harus selesaikan ini" ucap erza

"Ini, bukan urusan natsu tapi, urusan pribadi yang harus keselesaikan denganmu" ucap kagura

Kagura menyerang erza dan serangan tersebut berhasil erza tahan, tapi kagura jauh lebih kuat ia membalikannya dan membuat erza terpental

Erza mengganti armornya **"HEAVEN WHEEL ARMOR"**

 **"PENTAGRAM SWORD!"**

Erza menyerangnya di udara, kagura luwes menghindarinya

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau **OTOU PUGUTAITEN"** kagura meloncat ke atas erza pedangnya ia arahkan lurus

 **"STRONG FORM!"**

Duarrr!

Erza terhempas ke bawah tanah dan bagian perutnya terkena

"Uwahhhh*.

Pertarungan masih berlanjut di udara keduanya masih bertahan

 **"SLASHING FORM!"**

 **"ADAMANTINE ARMOR!"**

Kagura mengarahkan pedangnya ke belakang, erza mengganti armornya, tapi kagura cepat menyerangnya dan membuatnya terluka. Tentu saja di kubu pihak fairytaill shock, karena armor itu yang berhasil menahan jupiter milik jose

 **"FLIGHT SONIC CLAW!"**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi erza menyerang kagura

Crack!

Ternyata salah dugaan armor yang di kenakan erza hancur dan dirinya terhempas keras kebawah kagura menghampirinya

"Uhuk! Uhukk! Ugh, katakan kekuatan ini apa karena dendam kau ke jellal atau karena kau mencintai natsu"ucap erza dan tentunya memicu amarah kagura

" DIAM! jangan bawa namanya di sini"kagura menendang erza dan erza terseret jauh.

"Dendam apapun aku tak peduli" erza berusaha bangkit "tapi jangan libatkan milliana!"

"Dia yang memintaku, " jawab kagura "karena kesalahannya, dia membunuh simon!"

Kagura memukulnya dengan sarung pedangnya"dia adalah kakakku kau harusnya ingat itu"

"Ka-kau adiknya?" erza shock

"Yang, kudengar dari milliana kisah hidup kakakku tragis, setelah bertahun-tahun jadi budak dia terbunuh oleh jellal" ucap kagura

"Setelah kudengar dia di penjara aku senang tapi tak bisa menghilangkan rasa dendamku" kagura menatap erza tajam "dan kudengar lagi, dia berhasil keluar dari penjara, aku marah dan aku terus membalaskan dendamku!"

Erza shock seingatnya wanita di depannya tak tau apapun" kau tau itu?"

"Yah, natsu yang memberitauku semuanya setelah yang ia bicarakan padaku pada kenyataanya, kau mencintai jellal bukan natsu maka dari itu aku akan membawa natsu dan membunuh kalian berdua" ucap kagura panjang lebar

"Yah, aku salah" erza mencoba duduk "karena kesalahanku simon terbunuh" kagura menatapnya

"Ini bukan salah jellal, ini semua salahku" erza mulai berlinang air mata "karena kelemahanku dia terbunuh"

"Aku tau kau berbohong" ucap kagura memegang pedangnya "kau berbuat sejauh hanya untuknya, aku tau taruhan ini memang berarti untukku"

"Pada dasarnya itu hanya kedok dirimu!"

"Tidak, memang kenyataannya aku mencintai natsu" jawab erza "semenjak kejadian menara surga aku tau, perasaaan ini tapinya, aku hanya menahannya tetapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini tertekan begitu saja, dan maafkan aku atas simon ini bukan salah jellal dan ini semua salahku, kau boleh menghakimiku" ucap erza lemah

Kagura, marah ia memejamkan matanya, dan air mata keluar dari kelopaknya atas perasaan marah dan sedih, ia memegang pedangnya

Cekrek!

Ia berniat membuka pedangnya

"Maafkan aku" ucap erza

Kagura membuka pedangnya, dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke erza

Duarrrr!

Ledakan besar, menghujam di arena itu.

"Maaf!" asap perlahan mulai menghilang dan erza tengah menahan pedang kagura dengan pedangnya

"Aku tak boleh mati," ucap erza dengan gaya keren

"Berkat simon, paman rob dan natsu membuat hasratku untuk terus hidup" ucap erza bangkit

"Jika aku menyiakan hidup ini maka dengan kata lain aku menyia-nyiakan nyawa,mereka yang telah di berikan padaku" ucap erza

"CUKUP! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU BESERTA JELLAL" kagura melayangkan pedangnya dan tentunya erza menahannya

"Tak apa, kau punya dendam dengannya tapi," ucap erza

Slash!

"Sesuai janjiku akan kubawa natsu kembali ke guild!" erza menyerang kagura dengan tebasannya dan membuat kagura tersungkur dan kemenangan jadi milik erza

"Ugh," kagura bangkit lagi erza melihat reruntuhan yang menimpa kagura, erza mendorong kagura dan membiarkan dirinya tertimpa reruntuhan.

"Eh?"

"Aku tau dirimu, aku juga satu desa denganmu" ucap erza

Kagura terkejut, ia teringat waktu kecil ketika ia di selamatkan gadis berambut merah yang menyelamatkannya dari penangkapan anak-anak 15 tahun yang lalu

"Aku tak tau" kagura membantu erza berdiri dari reruntuhan itu

"Tapi, pertandingan ini aku kala-" belum sempat menyelesaikannya minerva sudah berada di belakangnya dengan menusuk perutnya dengan pedang

"Eh?"

"Kemenangan milik erza tapi point jadi milikku" ucap minerva menyeringai, dan mencabut pedangnya

"Bangsat!" erza geram.

"Ahh akhirnya pertandingan final tetapi dengan kondisimu itu aku tentu menang"ucap minerva dengan angkuhnya. " dan tentunya natsu akan jadi milliku"

"Kau!"

.

.

Xxxxx

.

- **Di tempat laxus**

 **.**

Duarrrr!

Kedua orang ini saling adu sikut yang bermantrakan petir

"Sudah kuduga cuman segini kekuatanmu" ucap orga

"Ceh! Kau terlalu banyak bicara" laxus menyeringai

"Oho,? Pertandingan orang kuat" muncul figure di balik bayangan itu kedua orang itu menoleh

Dan ternyata jura masuk ke dalam pertempuran "darahku sangat bersemangat"

"Ceh, ada monster" guman laxus

.

Xxxxx

.

- **Tempat erza**

 **.**

Minerva membentuk seperti tali dang mengikat kaki kanan erza, dan melemparkannya ke tembok

Duarrrr!

"Ini akan jadi panggung terakhirmu" ucap minerva

.

Xxxx

.

- **Di tempat laxus.**

 **.**

Kali ini tiga orang dengan kekuatan monster saling berhadapan mereka menyiapkan diri masing-masing, sedangkan natsu belum muncul juga kemanakah dia.

"Oh jura aku ingin tau seluruh kekuatanmu," orga memutar tangannya menciptakan sebuah petir

"Bisakah kau hentikan ini?" tanya orga

"Kemarilah" jura tampak tenang

 **"LIGHT NING BOLTS ATOMIC CANNON!"**

Orga menyerangnya dengan tembakan petir hitam di tangannya tapi.

Brak!

Kenyataan berbalik, jura bisa mengatasinya, jura menghantam kepala orga ke katanah dan memukul wajahnya hingga orga k.o dan tentunya semua yang melihatnya shock

"Selesai" jura melihat ke arah laxus "kini pertarungan kita cucu makarov"

"Aku bukanlah cucu dari siapapun" laxus membuka jubahnya "kita hanyalah lelaki"

"Mata yang bagus" jura tampak tenang

Aura petir muncul di sekitar laxus, laxus dengan cepat ke arah jura, jura yang siap mengkarate laxus hingga terhempas ke tanah dan menimbulkan retakan

"Aku terlalu meremehkanmu" laxus bangkit dan meninju dagu jura dari bawah dan semuanya shock jura bisa di serang

Kedua orang itu saling maju namun di saat yang bersamaan natsu muncul di tengah kedua mereka dan memberikan laxus dan jura pukulan Haki nya

"Hihihi aku jadi bersemangat semua monster berada di sini" natsu tertawa.

"Hmm, natsu-dono sebuah kehormatan kau bergabung di sini" jura kembali bangkit begitupun juga laxus

"SEMPURNA TUAN YAJIMA, SEKIAN LAMA SEMBUNYI AKHIRNYA NATSU-SAN MUNCUL DI PERTARUNGAN ANTAR DUA MONSTER!"

"Hmm ini pertarungan, yang sulit di tebak ketiganya sangat kuat!" ucap yajima

"Ughh, natsu muncul lagi" keluh freed

"Apa, yang harus kulakukan!" makarov panik

"Entahlah, aku tak tau soal natsu" mavis pasrah dan tentunya semuanya shock

.

.

"Bisa kita mulai?" natsu mengangkat alisnya

Laxus cepat menyerang natsu dengan tinjunya, natsu sigap menghilang menggunakan kamuinya dan di belakang laxus, menendangnya dari belakang dan membuat laxus terhempas

Jura, ambil langkah, ia menggerakan dua jarinya ke atas,dan di sekitar natsu muncul tanah berduri terangkat, natsu meloncatinya, tanah yang tadi jurah pecahkan menjadi kecil, dan menghujani ke arah natsu tapi, nampaknya natsu baik-baik saja

Laxus berada di depan natsu dan meninjunya, natsu tak tinggal diam dan membalasnya dengan tendangan di perut. Jura turut ikut campur ia menanamkan tumbukan tanah dan membentuknya seperti bor, laxus cepat menghindar begitupun natsu ia meloncat ke atas menara.

"Ughh, seperti dugaanku, kalian kuat ini membuat jiwaku membara" jura melepas jubahnya

"Geh, seperti kata natsu aku bersemangat" ucap laxus

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung siapa yang masih berdiri dia yang menang" natsu menyerinfai

Dan natsu diam di atas menara tersebut kedua tangannya memerah dan mendidih seperti magma **"RYUSSEI KAZAM!"** natsu menembakan ke arah langit, semua penonton terdiam apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

Langit menjadi gelap, dan tak lama sesuatu muncul di langit, semuanya tampak shock karna muncul hujan tinju magma dari langit,

"Hindarilah itu, selain itu kita harus terus bertarung" natsu menghilang dan di belakang jyra, jura melihat menghantam kepala natsu dan membuatnya mencium tanah, natsu kembali bangun ia menendang wajah jura dengan berbalik sementara itu laxus menghindari hujan magma itu tak ada habisnya

Serangan natsu tadi bahkan sampai ketempat peserta lain yang bertarung dan contohnya di tempat gray,juvia,lyon,dan chelia terkena serangan itu secara frontal dan membuat mereka tak bergerak lagi, dari fairy taill shock

"Gray kalah!" teriak max

"Juvia juga dan bahkan dari lamia scale juga" elfman keringat dingin

"Apa, yang harus kita lakukan dua orang dari tim kita telah di eliminasi" bixlow panik

.

Setelah itu hujan magma tadi akhirnya berhenti seluruh kota seperti neraka penuh api dan panas yang membara

Dan di saat itu jura dan laxus sudah sampai puncaknya

Laxus meloncat di udara ia menyerang jura dari sisi kanan **"LIGHTNING DRAGON HEAVENWARKD HARBER!"** laxus menembakan petirnya berupa tombak

Natsu dari sisi kiri ia menggabungkan kekuatan esnya dengan cahayanya **"ICE LIGHT : PEASANT BEAM!"** menembakan lasernya dengan esnya secara bersamaan

Jura, menyatukan tangannya **"FORMATION ROCK WALL!"** jura membentuk sebuah tembok dan dinding tebal untuk melindungi diri

Duarrrrr!

Ledakan bisa di katakan cukup dahsyat bahkan efeknya seperti gempa saja dan tentunya tembok yang di miliki jura tak mampu menahannya.

Natsu melompat tinggi ke atas kedua jarinya di bentuk bulat **"YASAKANI NO MAGATAMA!"** natsu menghujamkan beamnya secara frontal bahkan ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya

Laxus bergerak dan menghindarinya walaupun ia terkena serangan tadi dari tubuhnya dan hanya bertahan dan terus maju, jura melindungi dirinya dengan tanahnya

Laxus melesat ke arah natsu dan di depannya tangan kannanya mengepal dan memusatkan seluruh petir di sana **"LIGHTNING THUNDERBOLT!".**

Duarrrrr!

Natsu langsung terkena efeknya dan terhempas jatuh ke bawah, untungnya natsu sudah mengaktifkan bushoshu kouka dengan menghintamkan tubuhnya dan hanya sedikit yang terluka. Semua dari fairytaill shock bahwa natsu sudah jauh lebih hebat bahkan menyamai gildartz

" segitukah kekuatan terakhirmu laxus?"natsu tak bergerak dari tempatnya

"Tidak!" laxus tenang saja ia pusatkan petirnya di seluruh tubuhnya **"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET TEHNICUE!".**

Laxus melesat cepat ke arah natsu dan meninjunya **"ROARING THUNDER!"**

Duarrrrrr!

Ledakan besar dari serangan laxus tentunya semua mata tertuju pada serangan tadi, semuanya menahan nafas menunggu apa yang terjadi.

Asap kembali menipis dan menampakan sesuatu natsu menahan pukulan laxus dengan tangan kirinya. Dan semuanya shock

"Di-dia menahannya?" jet ketakutan

"Natsu-san kuat sekali" ucap pantherlily happy yanh melihatnya hanya bilang 'aye'

"Kita pasrah laxus sudah kalah!" elfman pasrah

Evergreen memukulnya "jangan bilang seperti itu"

.

"Seperti biasa kau bertambah kuat laxus" natsu tak membiarkan pemuda pirang itu lari dan terus menggenggamnya "tapi, aku juga harus menang di sini"

Tangan kanannya di biarkan terbuka dan api muncul di telapak tangannya dan menciptakan bola raksasa **"OUDAMA FIRE RASENGGAN!"**

Natsu mengarahkannya ke perut dan laxus merasa perutnya berputar, ia terbawa oleh bola itu sampai jauh dari tempat ia berpijak

"LAXUS TAK BISA BANGKIT, SATU POINT UNTUK SABERTOOTH DAN DI TAMBAH EMPAT POINT KARENA SERANGAN TADI BERHASIL MENGALAHKAN EMPAT ORANG, NATSU MEMBALIKAN KEADAAN"

Natsu menoleh ke arah jura "bisa kita mulai lagi tuan?"

"Hmm, jiwaku semakin berkobar" jura tersenyum

.

.

Xxxxxx

..

.

- **Di tempat erza.**

 **.**

Klasemen menunjukan akhir dan hasilnya sementara ini public di buat terkejut terutama fairytaill karena laxus kalah, sementara itu ketiga tim saling melancarkan kekuatan penuh mereka jura wakil dari lamia scale yang tersisa harus bertarung habis-habis melawan natsu yang nota bene dari sabertooth, sementara itu erza tengah berduel sengit dengan minerva, di tim sabertoith tersisa tiga orang : natsu,sting,minerva di fairytaill hanya dua orang saja semenjak serangan dadakan natsu tersebut berhasil menumbangkan tiga orang sekaligus : mirajane dan erza yang tersisa sedangkan jura? Entahlah kita tak bisa terlalu berharap karena lawan yang di hadapinya natsu.

"Natsu, memang hebat! Tak heran dia cocok denganku yang kuat ini" minerva menatap erza yang tengah meringis "menyerahlah!"

"Tak akan selama aku belum tumbang" erza bangkit "aku akan mengalahkanmu"

"Lakukan sebisamu" minerva membuat ruang ledakan di sekitar erza dan membuat erza mundur

Erza cepat berada di depan minerva ia menyayat tangan kirinya dan dia melakukan hal yang sama menyayat bagian perut.

Minerva menyerang balik dengan memukulnya erza menunduk ia kembali melesatkan pedangnya ke tubuh minerva

 **"IH RARGAS!"** minerva membuat gelombang waktu di tangannya

" kau memicu kemarahanku karena telah menyakiti kawanku!" erza marah dan berteriak

 **"SECOND ORIGIN REALEASE!"**

"Akan kubawa natsu kembali pulang apapun caranya" teriak erza

"Mimpi saja kau! " teriak minerva

 **"NAKAGAMI ARMOUR!"**

"Apa, kau masih punya kekuatan sebesar itu?" minerva shock

 **"IH RAGDO!"** minerva menyerang erza tapi sayangnya serangan itu menghilang begitu saja

"Tidak!"

"Akan kubuat kau menderita atas apa yang kaulakukan terhadap teman-temanku" erza bersiap menyerang "dan kuambil natsu darimu!"

 **"NAKAGAMI STARLIGHT!"**

Serangan balasan dan counter attack erza berhasil menumbangkan minerva hingga tak bangun lagi, dan point untuk fairytaill

Erza kembali ke mode biasa pertandingan di sini selesai

"Erza, kau selesai?"

Erza menoleh dan mendapati mirajane tengah buruk dan babak belur setelah pertarungannya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya erza mira mengangguk

"Ayo kita ke tempat natsu" ajak mira "dan bawa ia pulang"

"Yeah!" erza menoleh ke arah asap dan ledakan di mana natsu tengah bertarung

"AMAZINGG ! ERZA BERHASIL MENANG DAN TENTUNYA IA AKAN BERSAMA NATSU!" ucap chapati heboh

"Anak muda memang hebat" yajima tampak santai "ini mengingatkanku waktu muda"

Erza yang mendengarnya tak bisa menghilangkan blushnya.

 _'Menanglah natsu'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

- **Di tempat natsu.**

 **.**

*boom *blarrr *crash!

Kita saksikan di pertarungan akhir yang mencapai klimaks dan titik akhir antara natsu dan jura natsu jubah akatsukinya sudah hancur meninggalkan celana dan tubuhnya yang sixpack dan berotot bahkan melebihi laxus

"PERTANDINGAN SEMAKIN MENARIK! DAN SERU SIAPAKAH YANG AKAN MENANG?"

"PENYIHIR SUCI?"

"ATAU SANG DRAGON SLAYER"

 **"FIRE DRAGON CLAW!"** natsu memukul di bagian wajah jura, tapi jura menahannya dengan satu tangan, tangan satunya lagi ia karate kepala natsu dan menghempaskannya ke bawah, natsu tak tinggal diam, ia mengirimkan lasernya ke kaki jura membuat penyihir suci itu terjungkal, natsu segera berdiri ia menendang wajah jura dengan tendangan cahayanya membuat jura terhempas jauh dari tempatnya

 **"FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGON MODE!"**

Semua dari fairytaill shock melihat natsu menggunakan dua elemen dragon slayer dan terlebihnya petir, seperti laxus

"Dia punya seperti laxus?" makarov shock

"Sepertinya ia memakan petir laxus sama seperti gajeel yang memakan bayangan rogue" jawab levy

"Apapun itu aku ingin melihat natsu secara jantan menghajar pria itu!" ucap elfman dan tentu semuanya sweatdrop.

.

"Hhmmm, anak muda yang penuh dengan kejutan" jura menyeka mulutnya

"Ayo, kita teruskan ini tuan" natsu mengacungkan jari tengahnya

 **"ROCK BLAST!"** jura memecah tanah yang ada di dekatnya menjadi kecil dan menyerang natsu seperti peluru. Natsu cepat menghindarinya walau ia terkena juga sedikit

 **"FIRE LIGHTNING EXPLOTION PUNCH!"** natsu cepat berada di depan jura dan menghajarnya dengan kekuatan penuh

Duarrrr!

Ledakan yang hampir meratakan separuh kota semua penonton hanya shock memutih

" ini belum selesai, " natsu memegang bola kecil hitam pekat dan memakannya. Natsu menghembuskan napasnya.

 **"GOLEM ROCK DEFENSIVE"** jura ambil langkah dulu ia membuat replika tanah berbentuk raksasa untuk melindungi dirinya "ini adalah pertahanan kuatku kau tak bisa menjebolnya" ucap jura

 **"LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR BIJUUDAMA!"**

Wushhh!

Duarrr!

Semburan maha dahsyat bahkan serangnnya dapat menghancurkan satu kota dalam sekali sembur.

Jura yang tak bisa mengantisipasinya terkejut pertahanan terkuatnya jebol dan tentunya ia terkena dampaknya.

"Dia gila!" master dari lamia scale shock

"Jura sudah pasti kalah" sherry kecewa

"Bagus natsu buat nenek tua itu putus asa hahaha" makarov tertawa dan semuanya sweatdrop

.

"Ini gila aku tak kuat ugh, uhukk" jura sudah sampai batasnya serangan tadi menghancurkan separuh organ tubuhnya asap masih mengepul di arena itu.

Di lain sisi natsu tengah mengeluarkan serangan terakhirnya, natsu memegang tangan kirinya mangekyo sharinggannya di biarkan aktif, dan muncul petir hitam di telapak tangan kirinya.

Jura yang melihat bayangan mendekat sudah pasrah, ia tau bahwa itu natsu "pertandingan yang bagus kau mengalahkanku"

Slashhhh!

Crattt!

 **"KAMUI RAIKIRI!"**

Serangan telak mengenai perut sisi jura dan membuatnya tumbang.

"PERTANDINGAN SELESAI NATSU MENGALAHKAN SALAH SATU PENYIHIR SUCI!, KINI TINGGAL TERSISA DUA TIM LAGI!"

"SIAPAKAH YANG AKAN BERJAYA PERI ATAU HARIMAU!"

Sting yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghampiri natsu.

"Sting? Kau kemana saja? Dan mana rogue?" tanya natsu

"Dia sudah di kalahkan semuanya yang tersisa hanya kita" ucap sting pelan

"Ayo stingg!" ucap lector

"Menanglah natsu-kun demi rogue" ucap frosch

"Aku tau kau berhasil natsu!"

.

.

Xxxx

.

.

"Apa! Mana mungkin di tim mereka hanya ada dua orang lagi" protes natsu

"Tapi, kita sudah kalah natsu-san" ucap natsu

"Tidak! Selama aku masih ada " natsu merasakan kehadirang seseorang di belakangnya dan mira tengah memapah erza

"Natsu" panggil erza

"Sting kau mundurlah, biar aku yang urusi ini" sting mundur sementara natsu mendekati mereka berdua.

"Pulanglah natsu ke fairytaill" ucap mira.

"Ugh! Uhukkk, iyah di mana tempatmu berada" sambung erza

"Keluarga?" natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya "setelah kalian lakukan padaku kau memintaku kembali? Jangan harap!"

"Natsu aku tak tau kalau-"

"DIAMM!" Natsu memotong pembicaraan mereka "kenapa, kau tak mencoba mencari tau, terutama kau erza" natsu menunjuk plus mendelik tajam "setelah yang kulakukan beginikah balasanmu?"

"Maafkan aku natsu aku tau aku salah tapi, setidaknya, kau tau aku mencintaimu" balas erza tak bisa menghilangkan blush kecilnya "bahkan mira juga" mira di sampingnya mengangguk

"Kalian ? Mencintaiku hahaha jangan membuatku tertawa lebih keras lagi, bukankah kalian mencintai orang lain?" tanya natsu mengingat siapa orang yang di maksud "rasa cinta di hatiku sudah mati".

" orang lain? Apa maksudmu?"tanya mira

"Laxus dan jellal bukankah dia spesial di hati kalian? Ucapan tadi kalian hanya kedok kalian saja kan?" natsu menanggapinya cuek

"Mereka pengecualian, natsu" mira blush kecil

"Sudah kuduga, kalian berbohong"natsu mengaktifkan mangekyo sharinggannya suasana di tempat sana gelap dan tak ada cahaya apapun

Natsu cepat menghilang, tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, natsu sudah di belakang mereka.

Duaghhhh!

Tangan natsu menghantam, bagian leher belakang mira dan membuat gadis take over itu terjatuh pingsan dan tak bangkit lagi tentunya point jadi milik sabertooth

" jawaban yang tak memuaskan tetapi, aku harus memenangkan pertandingan ini" ucap natsu

"Aku, juga dan akan kukalahkan kau" erza berbalik ia mulai menyerang natsu

"Silahkan"

Natsu membiarkan dirinya di tempat, membiarkan erza menyerangnya, di satu sisi erza agak sangsi dan juga ketakutan ia tak tau harus bagaimanapun erza harus menang.

Slashhh!.

Cipratan darah, muncul di sekitar mereka darah yang banyak sekali, bisa di lihat natsu membiarkan tangannya tertebas pedang dan memegang tangan erza lengkap dengan pisaunya

"Aku tau kau masih lemah erza, terlebih lagi jika kau sendiri" natsu memegang erat tangannya tak membiarkannya kabur "ketakutan masih bisa kurasakan dan putus asa dan kesedihan di wahmu aku sudah tau erza".

" NATSU! CUKUP! aku mengerti perasaanmu tolong hentikan ini"erza mulai menangis butiran air mata mulai membasahi pipinya

Di satu sisi natsu sudah mengeluarkan rassenggannya. Sedari tadi diam saja, bola itu sudah cukup besar bahkan sekali gerakan saja gadis scarlet itu pasti sudah terkena bola itu

"Natsu, aku mohon!" erza masih menangis tak peduli seberapa orang yang melihatnya,yang ia pikirkan saat ini bagaimana mengembalikan natsu "aku mencintaimu semenjak kau menyelamatkanku darimenara surga"

Perasaan natsu berubah dratis sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan kaku, setelah melihat air mata erza yang sudah lama sekali tak terjadi dan natsu pun menghancurkan perjanjiannya 'tak akan kubiarkan kau menangis lagi' ia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Erza tau apa yang terjadi "natsu!" gadis scarlet itu melihat expresi mata natsu yang terkesan memberi ekspresi kasihan.

Erza perlahan melepaskan kedua pedangnya, tangannya di lepaskan dari tangan natsu di berjalan ke arah natsu

"Aku tau kau tak akan tega natsu, karena di dalam hatimu, masih ada rasa cinta di hatimu!" etza mendekatkan wajanya, rasenngan tadi yangktif menghilang begitu saja

Cup!

Erza secara spontan mencium mulut natsu, natsu terkejut atas serangan dadakan natsu tak membiarkannya saja, ia membalasnya saliva mereka saling beradu,erza merangkul kepala natsu dan menekannya, natsu merangkul pundaknya.

Para penonton yang melihat aksi romantis dadakan ini, shock memutih, para wanita ada yang blush dan ada pula yang cemburu seperti lisanna

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil oksigen setelah 5 menit melakukan sesi ciumannya

"Natsu aku, ummm-" erza tak bisa bicara apa-apa hanya blush berat yang ia dapat

"Strawberry," natsu menjilat bibirnya erza blush kecil

"Ughh," erza roboh, kakinya sudah tak kuat berdiri.

"ROMANTIS SEKALI TETAPI ERZA SUDAH JATUH POINT MILIK SABERTOOTH DI SAMPING ITU SUDAH TAK ADA YANG TERSISA!".

" PEMENANGNYA SABERTTOTH!"

"Yayyy sabertooth!"

"Kyahh romantis sekali!"

"Sabertooth!"

"Sabertooth!".

" sabertooth!"

"Kita kalah!?" max depresi

Makarov tersenyum "kita tau tak selamanya kita ada di atas kadangkalanya kita di bawah"

"Yah tunjukan respect kita" ucap elfman

"Kita sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik" ucap freed

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Natsu!" happy terbang ke arahnya

"Hey, buddy" natsu memeluk exceednya itu

"Sialan! Kau meninggalkanku!" teriak happy

"Yah maaf" natsu tengah memangku erza yang tengah tertidur. Natsu melihat ke arah lain dan kawan-kawannya di sabertooth tengah menghampirinya

"Kita menang" rogue tengah memapah rufus

"Yah, master pergi tapi, siapa yang akan menggantikannya?" tanya orga.

"Biarkan saja itu bisa di pikirkan" jawab sting

Natsu tersenyum melihatnya tetapi ada satu lagi yang tertinggal yaitu minerva. Natsu mrmbisrkan erza berbaring di tanah sementara happy menjaganya.

Natsu ke tempat yang di tuju dan melihatnya tengah duduk, dengan ekspresi tak bisa di tebak

"Aku kalah" ucap minerva.

Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya "kalah? Guild kita menang"

"Kalah secara pribadi" jawab minerva terdengar nada suara yang sedih "aku bertaruh dan aku gagal"

Natsu berjalan mendekatinya, posisi berhadapan wajahnya "kau tau, itu sebabnya kau kalah kau ingin tau mengapa?" minerva mendengarkannya saja

"Sebab, sikap arogan dan kesombongan" jawab natsu "dari sini kau bisa belajar dari kekalahanmu, yang membuat kita menang bukanlah soal kekuatan melainkan ikatan persahabatan!" sambil memamerkan senyum grinnya

"Natsu!" minerva blush kecil

"Kita mulai dari awal lagi, membangun kembali guild dari awal guild yang bersahabat, lupakan semua kekejaman ayahmu itu, menang kalah tetap kita bersama" ucap natsu

Minerva diam , membisu memang pada kenyataannya, sikapnya lah yang membuat selama ini. Tak memiliki teman hanya dianggap anak master, bukan seorang manusia biasa. Ditakuti dan di segani, ia tak pernah mendapat perlakuan semanis ini. Ajaran ayahnya yang kasar membutakan hatinya tak belas kasih, dia saat ini tersenyum bahagia.

Dia melihat kebelakang teman-temannya tengah menatapnya tersenyum.

"Yah, ini tak pernah teringat di pikiranku, nona muda berekspresi seperti ini" ucap rufus

"Yah, hanya satu orang yang bisa merubahnya seperti ini" sambung sting, lector hanya nangkring diatas kepalanya.

"Merombak, guild? Sepertinya tak terlalu buruk" ucap rougue.

"Fro, juga berfikir begitu"

"Ayo, kita temui yang lain kita rayakan kemenangan kita" ucap natsu menjulurkan tangannya minerva menerimanya .

Kemenangan daimatou enbu di hari terakhir di menangkan oleh sabertooth. Sekarang guid itu bukanlah guild dulu. Semuanya berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Para penonton bersorak, ramai anggota dari guild lain berdatangan memberi ucapan selamat.

"Maaf, seranganku tadi agak berlebihan" ucap natsu

Laxus memberi kecil "ini pertarungan, kurasa hal wajar"

"Hmm ini pertama kalinya kau membuatku tak berkutik , tapi ini menyenangkan"ucap wajar

Minerva menunduk " maafkan aku sikapku tadi agak berlebihan!".

Kagura memeluk wanita berambut gelap itu "tidak apa,aku tak mau menyimpan dendam sana sini dan menatap masa depan lebih baik"

"Ohhh,~ natsu!," mirajane berlari ke arah natsu dan memeluknya

"Mira-nee!" lisanna berteriak menambahkan deathglare terhadap kakaknya

"Kau semakin dewasa nak!" ucap makarov

"Dan dimana lucy,wendy,dan gajeel?" tanya natsu karena tak melihat kawannya.

"Jadi ini, maksudnya, " minerva merasa kehangatan dari dragonslayer.

Cup!

Minerva langsung mencium natsu tanpa peringatan sedikitpun

"Oww! Hei apa-apaan itu" natsu mengelap bibirnya

"Kenapa? Memangnya tak boleh" minerva dengan senyuman menggodanya

Dan tentunya kagura,erza,dan mira memberi deathglare kepada wanita itu dan minerva mencuekinya

"Kau, akan jadi masa depanku mulai dari sekarang" ucap minerva

Natsu menangis versi anime "aku belum siap"

Natsu merasakan aura tertekan di kulitnya ia menoleh dan mendapati ketiga wanita itu

"Sialll" gray panik melihat kemarah tiga wanita itu yang terasa kuat

"Sebaiknya kita menyingkir " ucap rogue berlari meninggalkan tempat tadi.

"SEMUANYA MENYINGKIR! JIKA KAU INGIN SELAMAT SEGERA MENGHINDAR DARI TEMPAT INI"

"Ini akan jadi daimatou enbu versi dua" ucap sting berlari, di susul anggota sabertooth yang lain.

Natsu menelan lidahnya terasa keras, ia tak tau bagaimana cara mengatasi kemarah wanita inu

"MENYINGKIR KAU DARINYA" ketiga wanita itu suara kasar, minerva hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"DIA MILIKKKU!"

.

.XXXX

.

"TUan putri sabertooth menang"

"Ahh aku sudah tau" balas hisui

 _'Kau akan jadi pangeranku natsu-kun'._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Hahaha udah update lagi, yah aku gak terlalu serius menanggapinya.**

 **Maaf fic yang satunya di break dulu.**

 **Untungnya saat ini aku belum sibuk jadi bisa kilat cepat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terlalu ramai di fandom lain. Saya lagi mkir buat publish fic baru, kalau di pikir-pikir nanti sajalah.**

 **.**

 **Terkadang saya bingung ama reader yang ngsih saran tapi kayaknya maksa banget, apalagi pairingnya, padahal ini fic punya saya kalian gak ada berhak buat ngatur cerita yang saya buat**

 **Boleh saran tapi saran gaya penulisannya atau kalo saran masalah pair (saya tolak mentah-mentah) sesuka hati saya lah**

 **Kalo gak suka, apalagi masalah flamer yang ngefans pada satu ship berlebihan sarannya jangan dekati fic saya. Saya membuat fic ini khusus untuk orang yang menikmati cerita dan menghargai karya orang**

 **Dan untuk kalian yang ngefans berat sama salah satu shipper kalian, jika bisanya hanya membaca tolong diam saja, jika tak suka kenapa tak buat cerita sendiri versi kalian jangan bisanya hanya membaca terus menghujat itu sama saja anda tong kosong bunyi nyaring, coba kalian berpikir bagaimana sulitnya membuat cerita agar tak hiatus atau wb.**

 **Berani berpikir jernih, apa iyah, tolong yang bisanya menghujat pake akun yang aktif,**

 **.**

 **...**

.

.

Setekah hari daimatou enbu berakhir kemenangan jadi milik sabertooth, banyak yang berubah setelah kepergia master jiemma dari sabertooth tentunya kursi kepemilikan master sabertooth kosong.

Di saat bersamaan, seluruh penduduk crocus di evakuasi, atas berkat perintah raja. Dan semua penyihir di kumpul di satu ruangan, sang raja tengah mendiskusikan masalah bahayanya, negeri ini sekarang karna gerbang eclipse dan sepuluh ribu naga akan muncul dari gerbang itu.

"Jadi? Sepuluh ribu naga, hei happy apakah igneel ada di sana?" tanya natsu

"Aye! Mungkin saja" jawab happy yang masih mengemut ikan.

"Terlalu menyimpulkan bahwa ayahmu ada di sana natsu!" sambung rogue

"Entahlah,tapi jika kenyataanya di ada di sana akan kutendang bokong besarnya itu" natsu memasang wajah cemberut "karena meninggalkanku seeenaknya saja" semuanya yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya

"Jadi, kita di sini untuk perang dengan naga?" tanya makarov

"Yah, maaf merepotkan kalian tapi, ini untuk keselamatan dunia" ucap toma

"Tak masalah raja" jawab jura "ini sudah tugas kita"

"Hihihi aku bersamangat, ku kalahkan mereka semua!" ucap natsu

"Natsu" minerva mendekati dragon slayer "aku tau kau kuat tapi, yang kita hadapi ini lebih dari seratus"

"Aye ! Natsu kau harus nurut sama kekasihmu" ucap happy, minerva blush kecil keempat wanita itu memberi deathglare kepada kucing biru itu.

"Oke jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya laxus

"Begini-"

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Semuanya menunggu di luar, mata mereka menghadap di mana gerbang itu ada. Dan tak lama muncul cahaya di sana.

"Hey lihat itu terbuka" ucap gray

"7 juli" ucap gajeel

"Bukankah itu tanggal di mana orang tua kalian menghilang?" tanya levy

"Di taman kota ini biar fairytaill yang menjaganya" ucap makarov.

"Bagaimana dengan guild lain?" tanya warren

"Mereka mungkin di sisi lain kota" jawab max

"Tapi, natsu kenapa kau di sini?" tanya gajeel

"Apa salahnya aku di sini lagipula tak ada yang melarang" jawab natsu cuek dan tentunya jawaban itu mengundang perempatan siku di dragon slayer besi itu

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat erza" ucap cana

"Tidak" tolak erza "lagipula lukaku sudah membaik

" bulannya tampak menyeramkan"ucap freed

"!" muncuk tanda peringatan di kepala natsu

"Ada apa natsu?" tanya gray

"Tampaknya ada yang tak beres di sana" jawab natsu khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir ada wendy di sana" balas gray

"Tidak! Aku harus pergi ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana" natsu kemudian menghilang.

.

.

Xxxx

.

- **Di depan gerbang Eclipse**

 **.**

"Luce, apa yang terjadi?!" natsu panik berlari ke arah lucy

"Tutup pintunya!" teriak lucy dan menoleh ke arah natsu "hey natsu?"

"Hey, kenapa kau berteriak!" balas natsu memegang telinganya

"KUBILANG TUTUP PINTUNYA!" teriak lucy berlari ke arah gerbang.

"Tidak boleh" hisui menghalanginya "ini adalah satu-satunya cara menghadapi serbuan naga itu, dan inilah senjata kita, jika kau menutupnya sekarangnya maka tidak akan bisa menembakan meriam eclipse!"

"Tidak ada yang namanya meriam eclipse yang ada eclipse adalah pintu yang menghubungkan waktu" lucy kini membentak sang putri

"Itu adalah sebuah senjata meriam harusnya kau tau itu" hisui tak kalah sengit kali ini membentak lucy balik

Arcadios sweatdrop "bisakah kalian berhenti, dan yang di katakan putri ini benar"

"Tunggu!" semua menoleh ke arah natsu

"Jika nyatanya gerbang ini adalah sebuah senjata meriam," ucap natsu menggantungkan kalimatnya "bukankah kita akan menghadapi serbuan naga?" semuanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan apa kata selanjutnya dari dragon slayer api itu

"Pada tanggal 7 juli tahun 777 semua naga menghilang bahkan ayahku juga" ucap natsu dengan nada serius "selama aku berkelana aku bahkan tak menemukan naga jangankan sepuluh ribu bahkan satupun tak pernah melihat lagi"

Semuanya tercengang atas pernyattan natsu tersebut

"Wow, natsu kau banyak berubah" ucap lucy blush kecil

"Apa maksudmu natsu-kun?" tanya hisui

"Biar kuperinci, dari mana datangnya sepuluh ribu naga itu, dan kalian bisa mengetahui itu dari siapa?" tanya natsu

"Dari, seseorang dari masa depan!" jawab arcadios

"Masa depan?" natsu mengangkat alisnya

"Orang itu bilang dia datang dari masa depan dan memberitahukan bahwa para naga akan menyerang" jawab arcadios

Natsu memikirkan sesuatu berusaha memutar otaknya, dan hasilnya memang sebuah kesalah fahaman sebelum ia bicara lucy sudah lebih dulu berteriak

"INI BUKAN MERIAM ECLIPSE INI PINTU TERHUBUNG 400 TAHUN YANG LALU!"

getaran tak beberapa lama dan menampilkan bayangan yang di kategorikan cukup besar

"Tidak mungkin" wendy shock

"Sial sudah telat" guman natsu

"Roaghhhhhhh!" tak beberapa lama muncullah naga yang keluar dari gerbang itu nagan yang berbentuk seperti batu.

"Seekor na-naga muncul" hisui ketakutan

"Roarrrghhhh" naga mengaum sangat keras dan mengamuk sesukanya dan menimbulkan ledakan dahsyat

Duarrr!

"Ledakan besar apa itu?" erza shock

"Mereka sudah datang?" tanya sting rogue di sampingnya mengangguk.

.

.

Tak selang beberapa lama getaran kembali muncul dan kali ini muncul naga yang berbeda di belakangnya naga yang lain ikut menyusul

Lucy berlari ke arah tuas penutup gerbangnya

"Hei, bukankah itu hanya bisa di lakukan penyihir bintang roh ?" tanya natsu

"Pada dasarnya memang iyah aku harus menutupnya pada kordinat yang tepat" jawab lucy yang masih mendorong tuas itu

"Tapi, saat ini gerhana telah merusaknya" jawab natsu "dan yang aku pikirkan para naga datangnya dari gerbang itu"

"Memang itu yang kumaksud gerbang itu terhubung di mana naga masih ada" ucap lucy

"Sial, kalian telah di tipu oleh orang itu" ucap natsu menoleh ke arah gerbang dan memunculkan kembali naga itu

"Uhhh, apakah sudah di tutup gerbangnya?" tanya wendy menahan getaran itu

*boom!

"Ugh".

Natsu menahan lucy yang terpental " cepatlah selesaikan ini."

"AKU INGIN MASA DEPANKU NANTI PENUH SENYUMAN!"

.

.

XXXXX

.

"Lucy cepat tutup pintunya" teriak happy

Lucy terus berusaha menarik tuas tersebut tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Keparat! Bagaimana caranya" natsu panik

"Kekuatan seorang penyihir roh bintang saja tak cukup" ucap arcadios

"TUNGGU!"

yukino datang dan di susul mira di belakangnya "masih ada aku"

Kedua orang itu melemparkan kuncinya, dan yukino dan lucy saling merapatkan kedua tangannya dan muncul pilar cahaya di sekitar mereka

 **"OPEN GATE TWELVE ZODIAC!"**

Tak beberapa lama para zodiac muncul

"Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu"

Zodiac itu terbang melesat cepat ke arah gerbang, selain itu juga satu naga hampir keluar, untungnya gerbang segera tertutup jadi dia tak jadi keluar

"Wihooo! Berhasil di tutup"

"Jangan dulu senang" ucap arcadios "berapa banyak naga yang keluar?"

"Sekitar tujuh ekor"

"Tujuh kurasa sudah cukup" ucap figure di belakang mereka "akan lebih buruk jika sepuluh ribu"

"Siapa dia?" tanya natsu

"Rogue-sama" ucap yukino

"Dialah orang yang dari masa depan" jawab arcadios "dia telah menipumu putri"

"Rogue!" natsu mengepal

"Hallo natsu-san aku dari masa depan" rogue menyeringai

"Memang dari awal tujuanmu ternyata ini" ucap lucy

"Carilah para, penyihir dan musnahkan mereka" perintah rogue dan para naga menurutinya

"Mereka menurutinya" ucap carla

"Benar, ini adalah kekuatan memanipulasi naga" jawab rogue

"Dengar ini baik-baik" rogue mengangkat tangannya "dan sekarang hari di mana ras manusia akan langka dan era naga akan muncul kembali"

"BERISIK!" natsu yang tak tahan segera melesat dan memukul orang itu

"Lumayan natsu-san" rogue menyeka mulutnya lalu menghirup nafasnya

 **"WHITE SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"FIRE BALL"**

Duarrr!

Di saat yang bersamaan natsu menfeluarkan apinya, dan saling berbenturan

"Sudah saatnya mengakhiri ini" rogue menaiki seekor naga "dan musnalah kalian! Hahaha"

"Sial, keparat itu" natsu mengepal tangannya

.

.

"Itu?"

"Naga sungguhan" jet shock

"Seluruh tubuhnya berapi" max keringat dingin

"Jangan khawatir kuatkan diri kalian!"ucap makarov

 **"Namaku atlas flame seluruh apiku dari neraka!"** naga itu mengeluarkan semburannya ke arah penyihir fairytaill

Duarrr!

.

.

" kita dari sabertooth, serang!"perintah sting yang lainnya ikut menyerbu

"Di mana natsu?" tanya minerva tak melihat berambut pink itu

"Sepertinya ada di tempat lain" jawab rogue

.

.

"Itu sungguhan " teriak hibiki

"Jangan khawatir sudah saatnya tunjukan kekuatan blue pegasus" ichiya dengan posenya

.

.

*boom *duarr *blarrr

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya chelia

"Bahkan serangan kita tak berefek sama sekali" lyon shock

"Kulitnya sangat keras untuk di tebas" ucap kagura

"Bisakah manusia mengalahkan naga?" jura berkeringat dingin

.

.

"Hahahaha hancurlah kalian" teriak rogue melihat kebakaran dan ledakan di mana-mana

Tetapi ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan melihat ke arah menara dan itu natsu tengah menatapnya

"Wah, wah sepertinya ini akan sulit jika aku tak membunuhmu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

Natsu saat ini menghadapi takdir yang akan menentukan nasib masa depan, saat ini ia tengah berdiri di atas menara tengah menatap rogue masa depan.

"Bunuh dia"

Naga itu menuruti perintah rogue dan menyerang natsu. Natsu menahan serangan itu lalu melesat cepat ke arah rogue. Rogue menghindar dan di belakang natsu

 **"LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

Natsu lalu menyemburkannya dan seperti biasanya rogue bisa menahannya dan hanya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan ini sudah berakhir" ucap rogue

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya natsu

"Aku menciptakan sihir pengendali naga, untuk mengusai dunia ini" ucap rogue di saat bersamma natsu terjatuh dari naga tersebut "tapi sayangnya raja dari seluruh naga tak berpengaruh sama sekali"

Rogue turun menghampiri natsu, ia memukulnya natsu menahannya dan lalu rogue menyerang dengan tangan kirinya

 **"WHITE DRAGON : HOLY NOVA!"**

Duarrrr!

Natsu terhempas jauh dari tempat berdiri

"Kenapa kau punya sihir sting?" tanya natsu menyeka mulut

"Tentu saja aku membunuhnya!" jawab rogue

"DIA ITU TEMANMU!" natsu berteriak ia menghampiri rogue dengan kecepatan tinggi tangannya membeku dan siap menyerang

 **"ICE BLOCK : SNOW BALL!"**

Natsu melemparkan bola-bola saljunya

"Terlalu cepat, kau mengalahkanku" rogue menghilangkannya kedua tangannya ia satukan

 **"WHITE SHADOW DRAGON : HOLY BLACK CLAW!"**

Menciptakan pusaran hitam dan yang putih dahsyat, di saat bersamaan natsu mengeluarkan tehkniknya juga

 **"FIRE MAGMA LIGHTNING PUNCH EXPLOTION!"**

Percampuran magma,api,dan petir menjadi satu menciptakan suatu pemandangan yang cukup indah.

"Jadi aku memanggil para naga untuk mengalahkan acnologia" ucap rogue

"Jadi itu alasanmu!" balas natsu.

"Yah, setelah mengalahkannya aku akan menjadi raja naga"jawab rogue yang kembali menaiki naga natsu mengejarnya.

" kau!"geram natsu

"Ada tujuh naga" natsu dengan kecepatan cahayanya mengejar naga yang di naiki rogue

"Kau memang menggangu" rogue menghilang dalam bayangannya

Natsu terserang bagian perutnya oleh rogue. Rogue kembali menghilang dan berada di belakangnya. Dan mengangkat tangannya

 **"WHITE SHADOW DRAGON ROUGH SILK!"**

Slashhh!

Seperti sebuah sayatan benang yang menghujam tubuh natsu, natsu terjatuh dari naga tersebut

"Diamlah di sana hahahaha!"

.

.

.

Duarrr!

"Semuanya tetap pada formasi" ucap erza

"Apa semuanya ada yang terluka!?" teriak freed

"Mahkluk itu sama seperti acnologia" ucap elfman

"Tidak sama" balas gray "tapi ia sama kuatnya"

 **"Jadi kalian masih bisa bertahan dari seranganku? Kalian ini penyihir?"** tanya atlas flame

" kami bukan penyihir sembarangan"makarov mengepalkan tangannya ke belakang

"Kami semua terhubung dalam satu ikatan keluarga" makarov meninju kepala atlas flame dalam mode titannya

Tapi sayangnya serangan itu bukan apa apanya bagi atlas flame, bahkan tangan makarov yang kepanasan karena memegang api itu.

 **"Kekuatan kalian tak berguna, selama masih manusia!"** atlas flame mengepakan sayapnya dan menciptakan kobaran api.

Duarrrr!

.

.

Duafrr! Booommm!

" naga itu kuat"ucap rogue

"Frosch lector carilah tempat aman" perintah sting.

"Oke,"

"Fro setuju!"

"Dari yang kuingat dari kalian berdua" rufus berkeringat "bukankah kalian pernah membunuh naga waktu kecil?".

" itu tidak semuanya benar"balas sting mengingat kejadian waktu itu, bahwa orangtuanya yang memintanya untuk membunuhnya.

"Skiadrum sedang sakit, parah jadi aku mengakhiri penderitaannya" jawab rogue

"Apapun itu terserah," sambung orga "yang penting gunakan kekuatan kalian untuk menghajar naga itu"

"Aku khawatir sama natsu dia ada di mana" ucap minerva tak bisa menyembunyikan ke khawatirannya.

"Jangan khawatir nona" jawab rufus "seingatku dia ada di sekitar sini mungkin di dekat salah satu naga"

.

.

"Tujuh naga saja sudah cukup untuk menguasai dunia ini" ucap rogue

"Tapi, kau sedang tidak beruntung!"

Rogue menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendongak ke atas dan melihat natsu mengepalkan tangannya

"Percuma saja kau melakukan itu" ucap rogue

"Benarkah?" natsu mengangkat alisnya

Natsu menghitamkan tangan kanannya , muncul gumpalan merah pekat di tangannya magmanya ia fokuskan di satu titik hingga membentuk sesuatu, dan ukurannya cukup besar, semua yang melihatnya shock.

"Hei lihat di udara"ucap max semua dari guild menyaksikan di langit, dan mereka tau siapa yang memiliki tehknik

" hey, itu natsu"ucap lisanna

"Yeah, lihat nona dia ada di sana" ucap rufus

"Ya, aku tau" jawab minerva

"Ahhh, dia seperti biasa selalu sembrono" gray memegang kepalanya

"Dia sungguh jantan, melawan naga sendirian" teriak elfman

Erza tertawa kecil "itulah natsu!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin serangan seperti itu bisa?" tanya rogue. Masa depan

Natsu merasa sudah cukup ia menghentikannya dan sudah keliatan wujudnya seperti anjing, menggumal penuh asap "tidak di coba mana tau" natsu melesat cepat ke arah naga itu.

 **"INUGAMI GUREN!"**

Duarrr!

Ledakan masive mengenai punggung itu dan tentunya pecahan magmanya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru, sang naga kesakitan dan meraung rogue melotot shock.

"KALIAN SEMUA DENGAR!" teriak natsu hingga ke seluruh penjuru

"Natsu-san" ucap sting

"SIHIR DRAGON SLAYER DAPAT MENGALAHKAN NAGA!"

"DI SINI ADA TUJUH NAGA DAN TUJUH DRAGON SLAYER"

"SIHIR KITA TERCIPTA UNTUK HARI INI PARA DRAGON SLAYER!"

"MARI BERPESTA DAN BERBURU NAGA!"

setelah berteriak natsu mengaktifkan ehternal mangekyo sharinggannya

"Cih, begitu rupanya" gajeel menyeringai

"Kalau begitu, kita berlomba" laxus memegang tangannya "yang berhasil mengalahkan naganya lebih dulu ia harus di traktir!"

Semuanya sweatdrop mendengarnya

"

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu tampak mest yang tengah kecapean sehabis berlari

"Maaf harus membuatmu bersusah payah begini" ucap doranbolt

"Hu, huh yah huh tak masalah, kami terpaksa meminta bantuanmu" ucap mest

"Yah aku sudah tau"

"Dan aku dapat mendengar semuanya natsu" cobra tiba-tiba muncul dan meramaikan perang antar naga ini

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Kita kembali di mana pertempuran natsu dan rogue masa depan masih berlangsung di atas pundak naga

"Percuma saja, tak ada manusia yang bisa mengalahkan naga" ucap rogue

"Benarkah,?" natsu menyeringai "kau terlalu meremehkan seseorang"

"Motherglare!".

Rogue memerintahkan naganya dan di dalam tubuh, naga tersebut mengeluarkan telur dari dalam tubuhnya, dan muncul versi naga kecil yang banyak.

" seekor naga saja sudah merepotkan"ucap cana keringat dingin "di tambah lagi ini"

"Minggir!" laxus menyela "biar aku tangani naga yang ini"

 **"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"**

Dan tentunya serangan tadi hanya angin lalu saja bagi naga berapi itu

"Kau yakin?" tanya cana "bertarung sendiri"

"Tidak" evergreen menyela

"Kami akan membantu laxus" ucap freed

"Tim raijunshu siap membantu" sambung bixlow

"Gajeel kau pergi ke tempat orang yang tak punya dragon slayer" ucap levy gajeel pun berlalu pergi. Tentunya yang lain mengatasi yang kecil.

.

.

"Keberanianku, ini karena membela teman" ucap sting kedua tangannya ke belakang dan menciptakan sebuah cahaya

 **"HOLY RAY!"**

"Rogue, kau pergi ke tempat orang yang tak punya dragon slayer" perintah sting

"Yeah" rogue pergi "tak ada lagi sabertooth yang kejam"

"Kita melangkah ke depan"

.

.

"Sial kita tak ada dragon slayer" panik eve

"Ini tampak gawat" hibiki keliatan tenang

"Jangan khawatir serahkan padaku!" ucap ichiya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya

 **"Ferfume secret!"**

Dan muncul asap dari dalam bajunya

"Ini adalah farfum ketiakku" ucap ichiya dengan pose nyelenehnya dan ketiga orang di belakangnya pingsan dadakan

 **"Memang naga di berkati penciuman tajam tapi aku tak punya hidung"** ucap naga yang berbentuk batu ini (a/n author gak tau namanya)

" tidak!*

Secara mengejutkan cobra datang dari atas dan menghantam naga itu dengan pukulannya

"Menyingkirlah orang aneh" teriak cobra

"Dia, dragon slayer racun cobra dari oracion seis" ucap hibiki

.

.

.

 **"Yahahaha siapa yang akan kumangsa lebih dahulu"** ucap zirconis

" apa kau tak kenal denganku?"tanya wendy dan tentunya hanya geleng-geleng

"Wendy dia itu berbeda yang kita temui hanya rohnya saja" ucap carla "ingat kata natsu kita harus mengalahkannya"

Dan tak beberapa lama menyeburkan raungannya dari pihak wanita bisa menghindar minus lelaki.

Dan kejadian yang cukup mengejutkan plus memalukan, baju jirah yang di pakai para prajurit kini menghilang dan mereka bertelanjang bulat, para wanita dengan melebar melihatnya

"Uhh, tadi itu mengerikan sekali!" ucap mira memegang pipinya.

Dan para lelaki itu kocar kacir dari tempat itu dan melarikan diri.

"Sungguh memalukan" ucap menteri darton ia tak sadar bahwa keadaan dirinya sama kayak prajurit itu

"Menteriiiii!" arcadios shock, hisui hanya menutupi matanya

 **"Sihirku adalah menghilangkan martabat manusia"** ucap zirconis mengusap janggutnya **"tapi rasa pria tak sedap bagaimana kalau wanita!"** mendelik ke arah lucy sementara yang di delik hanya bisa bilang 'eep'

Zirconis meniupkan raungannya ke lucy dan kepersekian detik kemudian sang penyihir roh bintang itu telanjang bulat

"Jika sihirmu di buat itu" ucap wendy menatap naga itu "maka sihirku di ciptakan untuk mengalahkanmu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **"Sihir yang bisa mengalahkanku? Mimpi saja"** ucap zirconis , sementara itu lucy panik karena kehilangan seluruh pakaiannya

Sang naga itu mengambil lucy dan berusaha memakannya, tapi mira dengan cepat meninjunya selain itu wendy sudah berada di atas kepala naga itu

 **"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"**

Kepala sang naga terbentur ke tanah dan sang naga ini marah, lalu secara sengaja melempar lucy dan tentunya happy mengejarnya

.

.

Di sini kembal di pertarungan natsu.

Natsu, meninju roguoe tetapi dia dapat menahannya dengan tangan kirinya, natsu memutar badan dan menendangnya sayangnya rogue menghilam dan menyelam ke bawah

 **"SHADOW DRAGON CLAW!"**

Rogue di belakang natsu dan memukulnya membuat natsu mundur beberapa langkah

"Aku berbeda dari waktu turnament itu" ucap rogue.

"Begitukah?" natsu memegang matanya "lagipula aku belum kekuatan penuh"

"Natsu!"

Natsu merasakan, teriakan seseorang di belakangnya dan menengok, lucy tengah terbang telanjang ke arahnya dan di belakangnya happy mengejar, belum sempat natsu protes dia dan lucy bertabrakan dengan indahnya

" "_" "expresi rogue hanya itu melihat kejadian di depannya.

Mereka berdua masuk, kedalam lonceng dan lonceng itu jatuh dan bergerak posisi ini cukup membuat natsu pusing di mana wajah dia tertindih dada lucy.

" luce! Kenapa kau telanjang"teriak natsu

"Uwahhh! Jangan menggeliat natsu!" lucy merasakan geli di bagian dadanya

Lonceng itu terus bergerak berputar dan pada akhirnya berhenti.

"Jadi" natsu mengelus dagunya "legenda orang terbang telanjang itu ada yah?"

"Berhenti jangan lihat!" lucy berubah ke mode tsundere.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain" kedua tangan natsu menempelkannya di dada lucy

"Whoa!" lucy merasakan hangat kedua payudaranya, sesudah itu dia dengan refleks menutupi mata natsu secara kasar "urus saja dirimu!".

" anak muda jaman sekarang lebih berani"ucap happy terbang ke arah mereka "dan ini kuncimu".

" happy lihat, lucy jadi tukang mesum"teriak natsu dan tentu saja mendapat protes dari lucy

Dan tentunya lucy menceritakan semua tentang naga tersebut dengan berbagai jenis elemen berbeda di lain sisi natsu harus mengakui jika yang dia lawan agak kuat tapi tentunya itu belum seberapa bagi natsu dan muncul ide di kepala rambut pink itu.

"Itu dia" natsu memegang pundak lucy jarak mereka saling berdekat, handuk yang di kenakan lucy melorot, tentunya lucy menikmati momen ini

Setelahnya natsu dan happy langsung pergi meninggalkan lucy di belakangnya

"Tapi,dasar natsu,dia akan melakukan caranya sesuai dengan keinginannya" ucap lucy di tambah blush, kecil, selain itu dia sudah mengenakan baju berkat dari virgo "dia tak berubah"

"Maksudmu kau sudah berpelukan dan bertelanjang dada dengannya?" virgo menyeringai

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud!"

Lucy melihat sebuah buku dan mengambilnya dan membacanya

"I-ini buku dari masa depan!"

.

.

Xxxxx

.

.

 **"YAMI NO ECRITURE : ZESTU EI!"**

 **"LEPRA CHAUN!"**

 **"BARYON FORMATION!"**

 **"THUNDER DRAGON ROAR!"**

Satu kelompok ini menyerang secara bersamaan seperti yang di katakan sebelumnya bahkan serangan mereka tak mempan.

"Adakah, dragonslayer air di sini?" tanya evergreen.

"Kalau air belum pernah lihat" jawab bixlow "tapi kalau api ada".

Secara bersamaan natsu datang dari atas dan menghampiri naga api itu, lalu natsu menghisap api naga itu dan tentu saja keempat orang itu shock.

Laxus dan timnya pergi ke tempat wendy di mana dia berada. Sementara natsu terus menghisapa api itu. Atlas flame menggeliat ia terus membenturkan kepalanya ke segala arah supaya natsu terjatuh, dan natsu masih saja memakan api atlas flame

"!" naga itu merasakan sensai yang ia kenal

 **"Perasaan ini, mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang ku kenal?"**

 **"Ini seperti, raja naga api IGNEEL!"**

 **"Hey bocah kau kenal igneel?"** tanya flame

" igneel, kau mengenalnya?"tanya natsu balik

 **"Dia raja dari naga api!"** jawab atlas flame

" kalau begitu igneel adalah ayahku"jawab natsu tersenyum.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu kita rogue masa depan tengah melihat kota yang di landa kehancuran sepihak hingga akhirnya dia berpidato (?)

"Bumi semua akan hancur, banyak daran di mana-mana korban akan banyak berjatuhan"

"Bayangan akan menjadi cahaya aku akan jadi cahaya untuk menerangi dunia ini"

"KAMI TAK BUTUH CAHAYA KOTOR DARIMU!"suara lain muncul

Rogue menoleh dan melihat natsu datang dengan kecepatan tinggi di belakangnya wujud hantu samurai dengan baju jirah dan aura api merah mewarnai seluruh tubuhnya di kepalanya berbentuk kepala naga tengah memegang katana besar, ukurannya lebih besar dari naga lain

" di dalam cahaya kami ada hati tak seperti cahaya darimu yang penuh dengan kegelapan"

Natsu menendang kepala rogue, dan di saat bersamaan wujud samurai itu menghantamkan kepalanya ke perut motherglare, dan membuatnya terpental agak jauh.

Rogue, terlihat shock tapi ia tau wujud dari hantu samurai itu "atlas flame kenapa kau menghianati kami?"

 **"Aku menuruti kata hatiku, dia anak igneel dengan berarti dia kawanku juga"** jawab atlas flame

" hehehe sudah kubilang bukang, aku tadi belum serius?"natsu menyeringai "itu keberi nama **Susano'o atlas flame".**

 **" SUSANO'O ATLAS FLAME? nama yang tak buruk"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

"Sihir pengendaliku lenyap begitu saja" rogue shock

 **"Ho? Jadi kau yah yang mengendalikanku, diriku sangat terasa hina jika di kendalikan olehmu!** "jawab atlas flame

Atlas flame menyerang motherglare dengan menghatamkan tubuhnya, motherglare bertahan dan menggigit atlas flame dan sementara kedua pengendali ini hanya mendukung.

Atlas flame memukul bagian bawah motherglare, tak lain dari itu atlas flame memegang leher naga itu tangan kirinya melayangkan katananya

Duarrr!.

Kedua naga iti mundur, rogue yang melihat itu shock

" bagaimana, kau pikir dirimu sudah hebat,?"natsu menyeringai rogue tak membalasnya

Mothergkare mengeluarkan raungannya cukup besar dan menembakannya ke arah atlas flame

 **"KAMUI!"** natsu dengan respect langsung menghisap raungan itu

 **"Kau seharusnya tak perlu seperti itu nak aku saja cukup"** ucap atlas flame natsu langsung kembali menghilang

Dan pertarungan kembali berlanjut antar dua naga ini di satu sisi sangat di unggulkan atlas flame karena jumlah kekuatannya (a/n susano natsu mirip seperti milik itachi)

 **"Jangan meremehkan apiku dan tubuh kerasku ini, kau tak bisa mengalahkanku!"**

 **"Dan apiku dari api neraka dengan campuran api abadi, dan temanku!"**

 **"Telah memakannya!"**

Di saat bersamaan natsu telah muncul di depan rogue, dengan tangan mengepal penuh dengan magma dan api

 **"BURNING FIRE HELL MAGMA ANIHILATION!"**

Duarrrrr!

Ledakan massive, bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya beberapa orang yang melihatnya, tersentak kagum.

"Wow!"

"Nagakah, samuraikah?" ucap gajeel

"Tak sia-sia kita meninggalkan natsu untuk ini" laxus menyeringai

"Hei, bukankah itu naga yang kita lawan?" tanya bixlow "tapi, kenapa ia sedikit berbeda"

"Apapun itu, yang jelas kulihat naga itu berpihak pada kita dan satu lagi natsu ada di sana" jawab freed

' _Natsu! Kau bertambah kuat mulai dari sini'_ batin mira melihat pertarungan di atas langit itu.

.

.

Xxxxx

.

.

Kita liat saat ini pertarungan rogue dengan seekor naga, dan di lihat dari kondisi rogue yang sudah tak bisa bergerak.

"Rogue, kenapa kau diam saja!" sting berlari sambil berteriak.

"Sting apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya rogue "apa kau sudah membunuh satu naga?".

" tidak"sting menyengir "tetapi aku membawanya" tak beberapa lama naga yang satunya muncul.

"Kau, pikir ini komedi apa!" teriak rogue kesal

"Hihihi habisnya kita tim jadi harus bersama" balas sting dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

 **"Scissor runner walaupun ini misi penangkapan kau tak boleh mematahkan beberapa tulang!"** teriak revire

 **"Persetan dengan itu, akan kuhabisi semuanya!"** teriak scissor runner

.

.

.

Kini, masih pertarungan natsu ama rogue mereka sedang bertarung di atas naga rogue dalam mode bayangan putihnya sementara natsu dalam mode api petirnya di tambah dragon force

 **"WHITE SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"**

Duarrrrr!

Keduanya masih sengit saling mengeluarkan jurus merasakan aura buruk dari kota ini dan melihat ke arah menara jam dia mengaktifkan sharringgannya dan memastikannya

 _'Sial apa yang di pikirkan wanita itu'_ batin natsu kesal, dia meloncat ke arah atlas flame

"Kita pergi dulu, paman ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus terlebih dahulu" ucap natsu di saat yang mereka berdua menghilang.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

 **Ultear pov's**

 **.**

 _'Setelah semua yang kulakukan aku tak dapat melakukan apa-apa tapi, bukan itu masalahnya'_

 _'Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana bisa aku membunuh orang yang tak bersalah'_

 _"Apa, yang kau katakan itu benar natsu, aku seperti ini dengan memilih jalan yang salah'_

 _'Setelah semua yang kulalui aku tak pernah berubah, tapi diriku ini kejam membunuh orang tanpa memikirkan dua kali'_

 _'Ini semua dosaku, sebuah dosa tak akan pernah hilang begitu saja'_ ultear mulai menitikan air matanya

 _'Sepertinya aku sudah memiliki alasan hidup'_

 _'Kehidupanku telah. Di kutuk diriku kejam telah menertawai mereka di saat mereka menderita'_

 _'Tapi, gray kau memberi arti hidupku sebagai dan juga kau natsu, seorang yang memberiku support walaupun menurut orang lain tak berarti tetapi-' bagiku ini sangat berarti, besar kecil tak peduli apapun itu tapi, kalian telah membuatku sadar'_

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan di sana!

 **Pov's End**

Ultear menoleh ke asal sumber suara dan melihat pemuda berambut pink tengah berlari ke arahnya

" natsu?!".

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya natsu

"A-aku hanya di sini untuk menebus dosaku" jawab ultear.

"Maksudmu?" natsu mengangkat alisnya tak kunjung mendapat jawaban ultear melakukan sebuah sihir.

"Sepertinya aku tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup di dunia ini lagi natsu"

"Semua yang kulakukan, ini akan berarti bagi mereka"

"Jika aku mengorbankan hidup dengan mengembalikan dunia kembali seperti semula, aku siap!".

 **"TIME ARC : LAST AGE!"**

*wing! *wushh

Tak selang beberapa lama cahaya muncul dan setelah itu semua kembali seperti semula, ultear melihat ke arah jam dan hanya berkurang satu menit

 _'Satu menit, segitukah harga nyawaku, tetapi aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka'_ tetapi ultear melihat kulitnya dan tak terjadi apa, dan ia shock tetapi waktu telah kembali hanya saja dirinya tak terjadi apa-apa

Ultear merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan melihat tangan lain merangkulnya, tetapi tangan ini berbeda menghitam dan cakar

Ultear melihat kearah belakang dan melihat pemuda berambut pink iti memeluknya dari belakang "natsu?". Dan tak lama ia sadar di bawahnya ada sebuah mantra dan tulisan garis hitam dengan ruangan tipis ia berada di dalamnya

" Apa yang kau lakukan IDIOT!"teriak natsu

"Na-natsu kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya ultear shock ia melihat ke arah pemuda itu sedikit berbeda rambut pink yang panjang tangan menghitam dengan cakar , dan api mengelilingi tubuhnya, sebuah ekor panjang dengan tanduk di kepalanya, lebih mirip seperti iblis.

"JANGAN! Mengalihkan pembicaraan!" teriak natsu "kau pikir itu lucu apah"

"Ta-tapi dengan ini a-aku bisa mengembalikan nyawa yang telah hilang" ultear ketakutan mendengar suara natsu yang berbeda

"Dengan mengorbankan dirimu?" tanya natsu

"Tetapi ini bayaran setimpal apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu" ucap ultear

"Dengar biarkan itu menjadi pelajaran bagimu dirimu yang sekarang berbeda bukan wanita jahat, kau sama halnya dengan jellal, di masa lalumu kau melakukan kesalahan tetapi, jika kau pikir dengan melakukan ini untuk menebusnya KAU SALAHHH!" ultear hanya diam membisu mendengarnya

"Pikirkan jika kau melakukan ini bagaimana nasib orang yang kau tinggalkan meredy,jellal dan kawanmu yang lain apa kau tega membiarkan mereka bersedih macam itu!"

"Tak, peduli seberapa banyak dosa yang kau perbuat, tetapi selama kau masih hidup kau masih punya kesempatan jauh lebih banyak!"

Ultear shock ia menatap pemuda di depannya, dan memang benar apa yang di ucapkannya dirinya tak memikirkan nasib orang yang di tinggalkannya

"Natsu a-aku" tetapi natsu memotongnya

"Nikmati hidupmu, dan jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh, atau aku akan mengelitikimu, hingga kau sakit perut" natsu kembali kedirinya tertawa kecil melihatnya

 **"Hmmm manusia memang penuh dengan cinta dan damai!"**

Ultear terkejut melihat figure di belakang natsu, wujud lebih besar dari naga

"Jangan khawatir dia di pihak kitA" jawab natsu nyengir "kembalilah ke temanmu aku yakin meredy mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Dan natsu dan naganya pergi kembali ke tempat rogue

.

.

Xxxx

.

Ultear berjalan ke tempat di mana meredy berada "apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, ul dari mana saja?" tanya meredy

"Entahlah, bukankah tadi seperti aku melihat sekilas bayangan kematianku" jawab gray memegang jantung.

Ultear terkejut ia tak menyangka jurusnya berguna dan terlebih lagi buat temannya "aku hanya melawan naga kecil di sekitar sink"

' _Kau benar natsu'_

Dan berkat bantuan dari sihir ultear semuanya kembali hidup yang tadinya sempat tewas seperti bacchus,jet dan macao

.

 _._

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Dan kini pertarungan telah mencapai puncaknya di mana Semuanya sudah mencapai titik darah penghabisan di satu sisi lucy dan yang lain tengah berusaha menghancurkan gerbang eclipse

Di sisi lain natsu yang tengah berduel dengan rogue

"Kau tadi kemana, mencoba kabur?" rogue menyeringai

"Bukan urusanmu" natsu di depan rogue dan menendang wajahnya di saat yang sama atlas flame menghunuskan katanannya "dan kembalilah ke jamanmu berasal"

"Tidak akan" rogue menyeka mulutnya lalu menyelam ke bawah

Bayangan itu melesat ke arah natsu dan memutarinya, dan menembakan sesuatu dari bawah dan natsu pun meringis. Dan natsu terguling kehilangan kesimbangannya

"Frosch"

"Aku, tau dia mati " ucap rogue

"Yang aku ingin tanyakan apa yang terjadi denganmu" teriak natsu

"Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu, dan setelah ini aku tak tertarik dengan kucing itu" balas rogue "bagaimanapun dia akan mati "

"Dan kau tak bisa melindunginya" ucap natsu

"Sebentar lagi kau menyusul" rogue menarik tangannya ke belakang "dan kau hanya menghalangiku, untuk masa depanku!

 **"WHITE SHADOW : CLAW CRUSH FANG!"**

Ia menembakan peluru berwarna hitam dan putih natsu meloncatinya dengan berputar ke segala arah

"Dewasalah kau natsu-san!" rogue terus menembakinya,

Natsu meloncat ke atas atlas flame **"hei putra igneel satu-satunya cara menghentikan ini hancurkan gerbangnya, aku ada ide"**

"Aku juga" natsu menyeringai

Natsu meloncat ke tangan atlas flame dan lalu natsu di lemparkan sekuat tenaga ke arah rogue, atlas flame mengumpulkan raungannya di samping itu ia sudah membuat panah yang cukup besar.

"Masa depan kami tidak di tentukan olehmu tetapi oleh kami sendiri" natsu mengepal tangannya api,cahaya,es,magma dan petir menyatu menjadi satu dalam sebuah kepalan tangan

 **"FIVE ELEMENTAL : DRAGON FIERCING CRUSH!"**

 **"FIRE ROAR : SUSANO FLAME KAGUTSUZI!"**

Duarrrrrrr!

Ledakan indah di langit serangan natsu dan atlas flame di saat bersamaan mereka menghantam keduanya dengan sekali serang

Natsu yang melihat arah jatuhnya ke gerbang dan melihat orang-orang di sana di depan gerbang "semua yang berada di depan gerbang menyingkir!"

Brakkk! Duarrr!

Naga tadi yang di serang mendarat dengan indahnya tepat ke arah gerbang dan membuat gerbang itu hancur

"Natsu!" teriak lucy menghampirinya

"Satu hal yang salah darimu, kau terlalu meremehkan seseorang" ucap natsu yang melihat rogue masa depan tergeletak

"Apa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya lucy memeluk sang dragon slayer natsu mengangguk.

Hisui cemberut, menunjukan expresi cemburunya

"Ge-gerbangnya ha-hancur " arcadios shock "sulit di percaya"

"Hmmm jadi itu yang namanya natsu" ucap toma melihat natsu yanng tengah di tarik oleh lucy dan yukino. Dan tentunya happy hanya menyimak sambil makan ikan "putriku memilih orang yang tak salah, dia cocok untuk melindungi negeri ini"

"Ugh! Hufftt bisakah ka-kalian ber-hen-ti menarikku" ucap natsu merasakan mual di perutnya di belakangnya hisui hanya memperhatikan tingkah lucunya

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Semuanya telah berahir, takdir yang menentukan masa depan kini telah di menangkan oleh pihak semuanya tengah berbahagia atas kemenangan ini.

"Sungguh sulit di percaya,gerbang yang di buat dari lapisan titanium, bakal hancur" arcadios shock

"Yah, jika dia yang melakukannya kurasa itu wajar" jawab hisui menunjuk ke arah natsu

"Jadi secara teori kemungkinan gerbang ini tak bisa di pakai lagi?" ucap yukino

"Secara rincinya rogue masa depan tak bisa lagi muncul" sambung pantherlily

"Masa depan akan berubah"

Tak beberapa lama kini bercahaya dan perlahan mulai memudar.

 **"Hmm putra igneel nampaknya aku harus kembali"** atlas flame kembali ke tubuh berapinya

" yah terima kasih, jika kau bertemu ayahku bilang padanya"natsu menutup matanya "aku mencarinya " naga api itu perlahan dan lalu menghilang

 **"Sialan dasar orang lemah! Bisa-bisanya aku tertipu"** zirconis muncul di belakang mereka dan sama halnya dengan atlas flame yang perlahan mulai memudar.

"Maafkan aku " hisui menghampiri naga itu "ini semua salahku tak seharusnya ksu berada di masa ini"

 **"Siapa kau?"**

"Hisui e fiore yang sama sepertimu hijau!" hisui tersenyum

 **"Batu giok? Hmm tak terlalu buruk.. Tunggu aku tertipu lagi!"** naga itu kembali menghilang

.

.

" mereka semua pergi gajeel"ucap levy

"Iyah tapi,ini meninggalkan rasa yang tidak enak" bakas gajeel

"Sungguh memalukan, segitu hanya para naga" ucap sting "belum lagi acnologia yang tidak terhitung"

"Yah, ini cukup memalukan bagi dragon slayer" sambung rogue "beberapa lama aku bisa menyombongkan seperti ini"

"Tak usah di pikirkan" ucap minerva memegang pundak dragon slayer bayangan "nikmati saja hidup ini"

.

.

"Ahh, jadi ini akhirnya" rogue masa depan menghilang

"Yang aku tau rogue tidak jadi seperti dirimu!" ucap natsu

"Bayangan?" natsu mengangkat alisnya

"Yeh, bayangan itu selalu menghampiriku tiap waktu dan mengganguku, hingga akhirnya tiba di puncaknya!"

"Dan di mana frosch mati bayangan itu merenggut jiwaku!" rogue mulai memudar

"Berjanjilah padaku, setelah satu tahun ini menjaga frosch"

"Karena dia a-akan ter-terbunuh oleh g-gray" disaat bersamaan orang itu sudah lenyap

Dan lucy menghampiri natsu dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Hei, luce, ada apa? Kau kedinginan?" tanya natsu

" -_- tidak lupakan saja"lucy fokerface

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Horohororhoro selesai juga agak bingung sih atas yang ku tau kalau besok sih, gak ada (ngomong apa lagi saya)**

 **Yang tadi lupakan saja, dan sebenarnya saya mau nanya nih ada yang tau enggk fic FT judulnya lupa lagi pairnya natsu x erza soalnya bagus tuh**

 **Tapi bukan punya sherly ini punya lelaki kalau tak salah, soalnya waktu aku ubrek gak ketemu tolong yang tau pm saya yah.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola salam bagi kalian semua yang membaca fic saya.. Aku lagi absurd nih otak kalo ada yang ngehujat, kacangin ajh kayak kacang garing nan gurih seperti kacang garuda (krik. Krik. )**

 **Lol tapi ada yang minta lemon tapi, saya tolak untuk kedua fic saya ini dan sudah terlanjur jauh ceritanya, mungkin bakal publish baru kalau ada yang lemon :v**

 **.**

 **...**

Beberapa hari setelah pertarungan naga semuanya merehatkan diri sejenak setelah perang itu

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ada naga tetapi ada juga yang tak percaya cerita tersebut mereka mengatak bahwa itu hanya ilusi atau ulah tehknik para penyihir

Para penyihir di undang oleh raja makan di dalam istana dan tentunya ini menimbulkan rasa iri sedikit di hati masyarakat

.

.

Suasana di istana cukup megah lampu-lampu berkilauan dan tentunya dengan makanan yang enak ini adalah pesta penutup penyihir.

"Pakaiannmu buruk sekali" celetuk gray dan tentunya sudah kehilangan pakaiannya

"Begitukah ? Kau sendiri tak menyadarinya" gajeel sweatdrop

Semuanya menikmati pestanya, tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan sepetrti bacchus yang menantang cana untuk minum dan ichiya yang berjoget-joget dengan gayanya. Sementara natsu tengah di meja makan dengan lahapnya menghantam makanan dan tentunya dia tersedak.

"Ini" minerva memberikan segelas air "pelan-pelan saja!"

"Ahh, tidak aku lapar" jawab natsu kembali melahap makanannya "igneel bilang kalau kau lapar makanlah"

"Dwhincana swingh (dimana sting?) ?" tanya natsu di mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan

Minerva tertawa kecil melihatnya "dia ada di sana" minerva menunjuk ke arah di mana sting tengah bercengkrama dengan gajeel

"Yo rios " sapa gajeel

"Jangan seperti itu" rogue membalasnya normal "panggil aku rogue"

"Itu dirimu yang dari masadepan" ucap gajeel

"Iyah memang itu aku sih" rogue menggaruk kepalanya "tapi, hari ini aku tidak akan jadi sepertinya"

"Fro juga berpikir begitu!"

Dan semuanya tengah akrab saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Maaf sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu padahal ayahmu banyak membantu kita" ucap hisui

"Hahaha aku hanyalah penyihir guild" lucy memegang kepalanya

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong aku tak melihat natsu-kun?" ucap hisui celingak-celinguk mencari pemuda berambut pink itu

"Yah, jika ingin tau biasanya natsu di tempat ramai atau ada yang banyak makanannya" jawab lucy _'kun? Tunggu dulu jangan bilang kalau putri?'_ lucy menggeleng berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya barusan

.

"Sudah kubilang pakaian ini tak cocok untukku" ucap kagura menutup matanya mengenakan gaun panjang, dan bagian atas terbuka dan mengekspos bagian dadanya dan rambutnya di kuncir

"Jangan mengeluh begitu, aku sudah susah-susah loh, buatkan ini untuk kau!" ucap arana

"Pakaian ini cocok untukmu" ucap beth

Erza datang, dan meminta menjadi kawan dan tentunya kagura menolak dia lebih bagus jadi adik.

"Happy, di mana natsu?" tanya erza kepada kucing biru itu yang tengah di cubit oleh milliana

"Dwia dwiswana (dia di sana)" happy menunjuk ke arah yang di tuju dan tentunya keduanya melihat natsu tengah mengobrol akrab dengan minerva dan tentunya kedua wanita mengepalkan tangannya.

Kedua wanita itu menghampiri natsu "MENYINGKIR DARINYA!"

"Kenapa, aku hanya mengobrol apa salahnya" minerva menyeringai plus memberikan tatapan mengejek.

.

Semuanya menikmati pestanya sampai yukino tiba, sting mengajaknya kembali ke sabertooth dan tentunya agak ragu juga untuk kembali dan tentunya natsu entah membicarakan apa sampai wanita berambut perak itu blush kecil. Tapi kagura menahannya dan menyeret yukino

"Diam, kau itu mabuk yukino tetap di sini" ucap minerva memberi deathglare

"Berisik yukino harus mermaid heel" balas kagura dengan memberi deathglare balik

Dan tentunya semuanya dari guild lain saling memperebutkan yukino kembali hanya natsu yang tampak cuek dan jura yang sweatdrop dia sudah terlalu tua untuk ini

"Sepertinya ini menarik"

"Waktu yang tepat setelah turnament"

"Aku akan berputar"

"Darah mudaku mendidih"

"Bahkan para master juga ikutan" wendy panik

"Ini cinta untukmu" ucap chelia mavis di belakangnya hanya melambaikan salam dua jari

Kerusuhan kembali terjadi, pesta yang seharusnya tenang kini menjadi ricuh

"Hajar dia!"

"Pukul dia!"

"Tolong hentikan ini!"

"Tinjumu harus jantan!"

"Tarik rambutnya makarov"

"Pakai pakaianmu nenek tua!"

*boom *crash *boom *crash

Tak selang beberapa lama arcadios datang dengan berjalan normal dia menancapkan pedangnya menandakan ada yang ingin di bicarakan, semuanya berhenti sekejap "dengarkan raja ingin sesuatu yang di bicarakan"

"Atas apresiasi kalian dan bantuan kalian dalam menyelematkan negeri ini raja ingin berbicara sesuatu, mohon perhatiannya"

"Raja!" teriak asuka bisca hanya memberinya 'sshhh'

Tak selang langkah terdengar dari atas tapi bayangan ini agak berbeda

"Sejak kapan raja jadi tinggi?" pikir gray.

"Ugh, sepertinya aku punya firasat tak enak" ucap sting

Dan tak beberapa lama muncullah seseorang bukan raja melainkan natsu

"Wahahaha nikmati pestanya!" natsu mengenakan jubah raja dan mahkotanya

"EHHHHH NATSU!" semuanya shock

"Aku akan jadi raja mulai sekarang kalian bawahanku!" teriak natsu

"Tentu saja dia rajanya aku ratunya" hisui memeluk natsu dari belakang

"EEEEH PUTRI!"

"Ah, ini membuatku pusing" rufus memegang kepalanya.

"Hahaha begitulah natsu" ucap erza

"Kurasa nona cemburu" ucap sting melihat ke arah minerva tengah cemberut.

Sementara sang labu di belakangnya meloncat-loncat

"Kembalikan itu kaboo, kembalikan mahkotanya!"

"Diam kita sudah jadi raja dan nikmati saja!" ucap natsu sang labu masih loncat-loncat meminta mahkotanya kembali

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain di atas tebing tampak tiga figure

"Hihihihi sungguh lucu sekali kuharap aku bisa di sana jadi ratunya" ucap ultear melihat natsu dalam lacrima

"Ul bisakah untuk tidak becanda sedikitpun!" meredy cemberut yang di tidak membalasnya

Di dekat mereka jellal tengah berdiskusi tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan para naga. Mest menceritakan bahwa semua yang melihat naga dan anggota dewan di hilangkan ingatannya agar tidak menjadi aib bagi anggota kerajaan

"Bagaimana dengan cobra?" tanya jellal

"Dia kembali ke sel nya" jawab mest "aku tak tau apa yang ia rencanakan"

Mest mengingat kembali apa yang di katakan "dia mengatakan the door hades of tartaros"

"Tartaros?"

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah melewati pesta yang cukup meriah dan brutal, semuanya pergi ke guild mereka masing-masing, kini kita lihat kereta kuda yang membawa tujuh orang dari anggota sabertooth plus tiga exceed,

"Sepertinya aku jadi rindu kota ini, banyak kenangan yang terjadi di sini" ucap minerva melihat ke arah luar.

"Jangan khawatir semuanya sudah kuingat" jawab rufus

Orga sweatdrop "bukan itu yang nona maksud!"

"Aku sepertinya akan rindu carla" ucap happy melihat ke belakang

"Jangan khawatir buddy, aku tak pernah memaksamu, jika kau ingin kembali ke sana" balas natsu ia sedikit mengingat kejadian kemarin di mana dia harus di tarik-ulur oleh kedua wanita menakutkan ini.

Untungnya natsu bisa ambil situasi dengan menenangkan erza dan mira secara bersamaan walaupun agak gila juga caranya. Dan setelah itu dia memaafkan kawan-kawannya begitupun natsu yang meminta maaf agak berlaku kelewatan.

"Natsu-kun kau tidak mabuk kendaraan?" tanya lector exceed itu kasihan melihat majikannya yang phobia kendaraan

"Tidak itu sudah lama sekali semenjak kejadian tenrou" jawab natsu menyandarkan kepalanya

"Ugh,! Hhufftt!" kedua dragon slayer ini tak bisa bicara banyak.

"Maaf, tapi saat ini siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi master?" tanya yukino dia akhirnya kembali ke guildnya setelah mendapat rujukan dari natsu plus desakan yang memaksa.

"Masalah itu lain di pikirkan sajalah" jawab natsu menikmati perjalanan ini.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari mereka tiga figure orang dari guild ilegal sedang berjalan melewati pemandangan desa.

"Hades of tartaros? Apa maksudnya?" tanya jellal

"Itu adalah salah satu guild gelap dengan aliansi balam sama hal nya dengan oracion seis dan grimoire heart" jawab ultear mereka mengenakan jubah biru yang menutupi kepalanya

"Apa mereka akan bergerak?" tanya meredy

"Tentu saja iya" jawab ultear "mengingat dua guild gelap yang sudah tumbang kemungkinan saja itu benar"

"Apakah kau tak tau informasi dari mereka?" tanya jellal

Ultear menggeleng "aku saja selama di grimoire heart tak tau guild mereka seperti apa"

"Benar-benar guild misterius" ucap jellal

"Jangankan salah anggotanya saja, bahkan lokasi dari guild itu aku tak tau" ucap ultear

.

.

Xxxx

.

Ketiga orang itu terus berjalan mereka melewati kereta yang di tumpangi anggota sabertooth dan tentunya yang paling berisik di kereta itu hanya natsu

"Hwahahaha lihat wajahmu, mungkin setelah ini aku mengajari kalian tanpa mabuk kendaraan!"

"Ughh! Be-benarkah oegh!"

"Hei, bagaimana setelah ini kita main strip poker!"

"Happy, ide macam apa itu!"

"Aye!"

"Aku tak mau ikut-ikutan!"

"Kedengarannya boleh juga!"

"Minerva-san!"

Ketiga figure itu menoleh ke arah kereta dan membuka penutup kepalanya di saat bersamaan natsu melihat ke belakang dan melihat tiga orang itu.

Natsu memberinya salam dua jari jellal membalasnya bahwa kita berteman dan damai.

 _'Jalan yang kita lalui berbeda kau lewat terang sedangkan aku lewat gelap'_

 _"Tapi, kita memiliki satu tujuan yang sama!'_

 _'KEDAMAIAN!"_

Meredy melihat ibu angkatnya ini tersenyum senyum yang menampakan suatu kebahagian, senyum yang tulus dan menyejukan seolah tak terjadi apapun, ia tau bahwa ibunya ini menyukai tidak bahkan lebih tepatnya mencintainya. Natsu memberikan tatapan grinnya dan membuat wanita berambut hitam itu blush kecil

Setelah kereta itu tak terlihat ketiga orang itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam menuju kebenaran

 _'Lakukan dan bahagiakanlah mereka selagi nyawamu masih ada'._

 _'Karena kau akan menyesal selamanya jika tak bisa berbuat banyak buat mereka bahkan membahagiakannya'_

Ultear menatap langit yang terang di campur awan putih yang indah

 _'Kau benar natsu'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Hahaha chapter ini pendek sekali (para reader langsung ambil batu) m**

 **Maaf-maaf aku juga ini hanya penutup arc daimatou enbu (sambil menghindar lemparan batu)**

 **Dan setelah ini perang dengan alvarez author lewat ajah arc tartarous, maaf yah.**

 **Tolong beri review.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Terlalu banyak bacot, gak suka fic ini tinggalkan saja dan malah sok ngasih saran lagi.**

 **Jangan tong kosong bunyi nyaring sudah kubilang nikmati saja. Boleh saran tapi jika dalam gaya penulisannya.**

 **Aku mau bilang kasian ibu erza jika benar mati harusnya bisa jadi aliansi, kayak obito di naruto mati dengan senyuman.**

 **.**

...

.

- **1 tahun berlalu semenjak daimatou enbu**

 **.**

Setelah pertarungan antar penyihir berakhir semua hidup kembali dengan damai antara saat ini kita bisa saksikan pemuda berambut pink tengah duduk di kantornya menulis beberapa lembar kerjaannya dan penulisan permintaan maaf dari guildnya

Iya dan saat ini natsu dragneel tengah menjabat sebagai master guild sabertooth, awalnya natsu bersikeras memaksa tetapi, karena adanya sebuah lomba persaingan yang mengharuskan jika kalah harus jadi master dan tentunya natsu kalah mau tak mau ia harus segera melaksanakannya segenap hati. Dan di samping itu juga dia diangkat dan di masukkan langsung oleh raja menjadi posisi ke enam penyihir suci.

Natsu meletakan pulpennya ia telah menyelesaikan menatap keluar kota dan memang posisi guildnya di tengah kota sama hal nya dengan guild lamanya fairytaill. Dan dia agak sedih setelah mendengar fairytaill di bubarkan tanpa alasan yang jelas tapi satu hal yang pasti teman-temannya baik.

Dia berjalan keluar dan memperlihatkan aktifitas guild yang biasanya tapi agak sedikit berbeda semua mata sepertinya tertuju pada satu hal. Natsu mencoba melengok. Dan melihat gadis berambut kuning panjang dengan gadis berambut biru tua di tambah kucing di sampingnya.

"Luce, apa yang membawa kau kemari?" tanya natsu menghampiri gadis pirang semuanya telah berubah setelah setahun ini bahkan kekuatan mereka "kau juga wendy semakin besar saja"

"Natsu!" lucy menyerobot pemuda pink itu dan memeluknya, dan dapat ia lihat happy tengah bercengkrama denga carla dan tentunya mendapat gangguan dari lector "kita akan membawa fairytaill kembali"

Wendy membicarakan apa yang terjadi setelah mereka berdua bertemu juvia dan menceritakan semua keanehan yang terjadi

Dan dia melihat pemuda berambut hitam bergaya emo di sampingnya gadis berambut hitam dengan dua tanda di jidatnya "kau mau misi rogue? Bisa kulihat apa misinya?" tanya natsu.

'HANCURKAN AVATAR'

ini misi di mana menghancurkan guild gelap dan natsu tiba-tiba teringat apa yang di katakan rogue masa depan 'lindungi frosch dan katakan pada diriku untuk menjaganya karena setahun lagi dia akan di bunuh oleh gray' natsu tiba-tiba saja menarik rogue ke suatu tempat, semua guild memikirkan ada yang aneh dengan master mereka.

"Ada apa dengan natsu-san?" sting kembali sempat sebelumnya ia jadi gendut

"Entahlah wajah dia terlihat serius" ucap yukino memegang kunci libra.

.

Natsu di sebuah ruangan kecil, ia menjelaskan semuanya tentang rogue versi dirinya di masa depan dan menceritakan sampai ke detailnya

"Jadi, diriku menjadi seperti itu karena hal itu" rogue mengangguk faham dan jelas

"Yah, dan jagalah dia, dan jangan biarkan ia sendirian sampai aku kembali!" ucap natsu

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan misinya?" tanya rogue

"Kau lebih baik diam saja di guild ini perintah dariku sebagai master" jawab natsu "dan lagipula biar ini yang kuurus dan aku tak tega meninggalkan mereka berdua melawan guild gelap itu"

Setelah selesai bicara natsu melesat keluar dan menarik lucy dan wendy keluar dan membantunya untuk mencari gray.

"Ada apa dengan natsu?" tanya minerva

"Entahlah aku yang jelas ingin di mari saja bersantai" jawab rogue memeluk exceednya itu

Orga yang melihat pergi minerva "kau ingin menyusulnya?" minerva membalasnya dengan anggukan

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Semuanya berkumpul lucy menanyakan apa maksudnya natsu harus ikut dan tentunya natsu menjelaskan semuanya

"Jadi natsu-san sudah mengetahuinya jika gray bertarung dengan rogue" ucap wendy

"Kemungkinan frosch terbunuh" sambung carla

"Dan setelah itu dia akan jadi rogue yang kita temui waktu invasi naga" ucap lucy

"Yah maka dari itu" natsu mengusap rambut pirang itu "aku membantu kalian dan lagipula meskipun aku gak suka terhadapnya dia tetap kawan kita"

"Natsu jadi perhatiann yah" ucap happy

"Oh diamlah!"

.

.

Ketiga orang ini berhasil plus exceednya mereka berada di ruang bawah tanah sempat sebelumnya mereka berhasil masuk berkat bantuan virgo dan seperti biasanya natsu membuat kekacauan dan menimbulkan member guild itu keluar

Natsu berhasil melumpuhkan dari mereka dalam beberapa detik hanya sekali serang dan tak lama gray muncul di hadapan mereka

"Sepertinya ini reuni menyenangkan" ucap natsu

"Aku, bukan lagi yang dulu " balas gray menatap natsu

"Gaya yang rambut yang bagus" ucap natsu ia melihat bercak hitam di wajah gray

Mereka mulai menyerang gray langsung membekukan natsu dan tentunya hal itu tak berfek natsu sudah melelehkan tubuhnya.

Natsu menhilang dan langsung mengkarate kepala gray tepat di bagian leher belakang dan membuat oranh itu langsung pingsan

"Jangan remehkan aku, aku ini penyihir suci" ucap natsu melihat gray terkulai

"Pe-penyihir su-suci " lucy shock atas pernyataan natsu

"Kau tak tau lima bulan lalu dia diangkat langsung oleh raja" jawab carla

"Yah bahkan jubah itu sama yang sering di pakai jura-san" ucap wendy

Setelahnya natsu membawa gray dan yang lain keluar dari guild gelap itu dan mereka berlari minerva dari depan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya natsu

"Tentu saja, untuk melihatmu apalagi?" jawab minerva

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah itu mereka beristirahat gray sudah sadar dan mengambil sesuatu berbentuk seperti handphone "ganti rencana, kita mendapat masalah yang serius!"

"Oi, apa maksudmu?" tanya natsu dan tentunya tak mendapat jawaban gray

Gray melemparkan handphone itu, bercak di tubuhnya menghilang natsu menempelkan itu

"Wah, wah ternyata master sabertooth ikut campur yah"

Natsu terkejut dan hapal suara ini hanya ada satu suara dan dia bisa mencium baunya bau strawberry

"Lama tak jumpa natsu!"

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu" ucap natsu sweatdrop "dan lagi pula aku yang harus bilang begitu"

"Ah, ada yang rindu rupanya" ucap erza menggoda

"Mana ada, kupikir kau dengan jellal satu guild?" tanya natsu.

"Yah, memang sih tapi, tenang saja aku masih menyukaimu" jawab erza

Natsu menepuk dahinya "sepertinya kau agak salah faham".

" ahh, sepertinya ini titania sedang bicara dengan natsuKu "minerva mengambil handphone yang di pegang natsu

" minerva?"erza terkejut "apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan apa maksudnya natsuMu" erza dengan suara yang serius

"Tidak hanya menyusulnya saja" jawab minerva dengan suara mengejek

Crack!

.

.

Xxxxx

.

.

Semuanya menaiki sejenis seperti kuda, gray menjelaskan semuanya dan apa yang terjadi tentang ritual penyucian itu.

"Menyamar? Kau pikir ini lucu apah kau tau yang kudengar kau meninggalkannya seorang diri dan sedang sakit pula" ucap natsu

"Erza yang menyuruhku untuk tidak bicara" jawab gray "jika tidak mungkin situasi ini akan membahayakannya"

"Ini demi kebaikan wanita itu" sambung minerva

"Tapi sama saja!" protes natsu

.

.

Xxxxx

.

.

- **Malba city**

 **.**

Semua dari guild gelap avatar telah berkumpul di depan kota dan semuanya siap menyerang

*duarrr *crashh *boom

Tak berselang para pasukan itu terpental semuanya gray,lucy,wendy,natsu menyerang dari belakang dan erza dan minerva dari depan

"Kuharap kau menunjukan hasil latihanmu" ucap natsu

"Aku, terkejut kau penyihir suci. Tapi, aku akan tunjukan padamu" gray menyeringai

.

Duarr! Boomm! Boom!

" **STAR DRESS TAURUS"**

Lucy merubah mode bajunya

 **"EARTH WAVE!"**

Duarrrr

"Dalam mode ini aku jadi menjadi kuat" lucy menyerang seorang diri dan tentunya ada sedikit bantuan taurus

Seorang ingin menyerang lucy tentunya gray melihatnya langsung membekukannya gray berbalik tangan ia kebelakangkan

 **"ICE MAKE : TOWER CRISTAL!"**

Cling!

Pasukan semua membeku, natsu berjalan di es yang tadi di buat gray dan meloncat ke atas dan di sampingnya wendy ikut membantu dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan natsu

 **"DRAGON FIRE KING : EXPLOTION PUNCH!"**

 **"WING SKY DRAGON ATTACK!"**

Duarrrr!

Sementara di tempat erza tentunya erza masih menyerang dan masih pakai kuda erza meloncat dari kudanya dan merequip armornya di saat yang sama minerva juga membantu

 **"YAGDO RIGORA!"**

Duarrr!.

Di samping erza banyak sekali pedang dan berputar-putar menyapu pasukan itu.

Di saat yang sama jerome datang dan menyerang erza satu pedang yang terkena meleleh tapi erza tak gentar dia menjatuhkan jerome sekali tebas

.

.

Briar maju menyerang gray "kau penghianat!"

Gray tentunya mengjindar, briar membuat serangan yang sama dengan sebuah sayatan di tangannya gray membekukannya

Gray menyerang dan tentunya briar memisah dan menciptkan empat kloning yang berbeda yang satu sedih yang satu marah yang satu yang satu senang dan yang satunya jatuh cinta

"Jadi orang itu kuanggap sebagai rival!"

Gray tau suara ini dan di melihat juvia yang sudah berada di depannya

 **"WATER CLAW!"**

Juvia menyerang briar yang dengan ekspresi jatuh cinta sementara gray menyerang sisa kloning tersebut dengan membekukannya

.

.

Taurus merasakan perutnya mual begitupun halnya dengan lucy dan ternyata ini sihir dari Minie yang membuat perutnya ingin buang air

Wendy segera datang dan membatalkan sihirnya lucy segera meninju perut minie dia melakukan hal yang sama dua kali dan membuat orang itu tepar

.

.

"Ternyata bosnya di sini" ucap natsu dia berjalan menuju masternya

"Cih tak kusangka bocah kalian tengil seperti kalian bisa saja mengangguku" ucap master arlock "dan lagi pula jumlah pasukanku masih banyak

" tak peduli seberapa jumlah pasukan"natsu mengulurkan tangannya "jika kita bersatu itu tak akan sulit"

Arlock menyerang natsu dengan laser ungunya natsu menghindar dengan menunduk. Arlock menciptakan sihir dinding pelindung dan menghalangi natsu untuk maju.

Natsu dapat menghancurkannya dengan melelehkan semua dinding pelindung itu

 **"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

Natsu memukul kepala arlock dan membuatnya tak bangun lagi.

.

.

Xxxxx

.

.

"Sudah berakhir semuanya akan mati!"

"Tak akan ada yang bisa hentikan ini!"

"Ohh dewa perang yang agung pinjami kami kekuatanmu!"

Setelah bicara arlock mengeluarkan sebuah sihir dan langit tampak gelap semua berputar-putar dan muncullah kaki dari langit dan muncul kaki yang satunya lagi tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang di bawah dan muncullah raksasa setinggi menara dubai bahkan lebih tinggi lagi dengan mengenakan pedang besarnya

"Dia adalah dewa perang yakma" ucap erza

"Begitu" natsu menyeringai "kalau begitu ini bagianku"

Sang monster mulai mengayunkan pedangnya efeknya sungguh besar tanah terbelah dan menciptakan sebuah jurang

Tapi tak beberapa lama asap mulai menghilang di balik itu natsu menahan serangan pedang itu dengan tangan kirinya

"Aye! Itu natsu" ucap happy

"Gelar penyihir sucinya tak bohong dan isapan jempol belaka!" gray menyeringai

"Natsu" erza blush kecil minerva di sampingnya ekspresinya sama dengan erza

Natsu menghempaskan pedang itu di dengan cepat melesat ke arah kepala monster itu dan duduk dia atasnya

"Percuma saja kau tak akan sanggup!" ucap arlock

"Kekuatan itu berasal dari ikatan keluarga yang kuat " natsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan membentuk kobaran api di sana

 **"FIST DECSTRUCTINO DRAGON FIRE KING!"**

Duarrrr!

Monster itu langsung duduk dengan kedua lututnya tak sampai di sana natsu kembali meloncat keudara di menciptakan bola besar di tangan kanannya tapi bola ini berwarna hitam berputar-putar

 **"BIJUU OUDAMA RASENGGAN!"**

Natsu langsung melesatkannya ke punggung monster itu dan membuat monster itu mencium tanah bola itu terus saja berputar hingga terus menimpa monster itu

Duarrrr!

Sang monster hancur musnah dan lenyap natsu melompat ke arah kawan-kawannya dan tentunya dengan tatapan kerennya

"Tidak mungkin sihirku" arlock shock

"Dia monster" ucap jerome

"Dia itu mimpi buruk" ucap briar

 _'Natsu, dia telah melampauiku'_ batin erza blus yang tak bisa di hilangkan melihat natsu seperti itu

.

.

Xxxxx

.

.

"TANGKAP MEREKA SEMUA! JANGAN BIARKAN ADA SATUPUN YANG LOLOS!"

di saat bersamaan gajeel dan lily datang dengan rombongan pasukannya.

"Tangkap mereka?" tanya juvia

"Dia sekarang jadi anggota dewan" jawab gray semuanya terkejut minus natsu yang sudah tau

"Levy chan kabarnya kau jadi anggota dewan yah tapi tak kusungka ternyata itu benar" ucap lucy merangkul temannya

"Lama tak ketemu" ucap lily gajeel dan menyeringai

"Dan... Hei aku baru tau gajeel punya saudara kembar" ucap natsu di tambah wajah mengejek

"Rupanya kau ingin ku pukul" muncul perempatan dahi di dragon slayer besi itu

"Tidak, gajeel yang kutau tak suka macam hal ini" balas natsu

"Yah, sebenarnya kakek pohon ini yang menawariku pekerjaan ini" jawab gajeel

"Namanya warrod" happy mengingat bagaimana banyak becandanya dia.

"Dan sekarang aku lebih hebat dari semuanya dan kau di tangkap karena terlalu berlebihan" menunjuk natsu dan natsu pasang muka bodo amat

"Dan kau karena mengikuti orang ini" menunjuk ke arah minerva dan minerva hanya sweatdrop

"Dan kau pakaianmu terlalu vulgar" menunjuk ke arah lucy

"Dan juvia membuat banjir"

"Banjir?" juvia sweatdrop

"Dan kau terlalu banyak makan ikan"

"Memangnya itu ilegal yah?" protes happy

Sebelum dia berlanjut dan bicara terhadap gray dia sudah mendapat pukulan kepala dari erza dia tak percaya bahwa gajeel jadi anggota dewan tentunya lily menjelaskannya dan akhirnya mereka pun percaya

Semuanya menikmati kemenangan ini, lucy sedang mengobrol dengan juvia gray hanya memperhatikannya, natsu yang di tarik oleh erza dan minerva untuk sebuah pelukan hangat dan tentunya gajeel masih merintahkan anggotanya

Tak jauh dari mereka sting dan rogue memperhatikan mereka

"Percuma saja aku khawatir,toh ini malah tak ada gunanya" ucap sting

"Sudah kubilang kan, sudah ada natsu-san jadi tak perlu khawatir" rogue sweatdropp "dan kau pula yang menyeretku kemari"

"Ini pertama kalinya, aku melihat mereka berkumpul lagi, bukan begitu fro?" tanya lector

Tapi sayangnya exceed kodok itu menghilang rogue panik dan melihat frosch yang tengah berkumpul dengan exceed yang lainnya

"Hei bukannya kau dari sabertooth?" tanya gray melihat exceed itu

"Menurut fro juga begitu"

Natsu yang melihatnya shock plus kesal "arghhh! Si bodoh itu melanggar janjinya!"

"Janji?" erza mengangkat alisnya

Dan tentunya kesalah fahaman itu hilang gray malah memeluk exceed itu dengan sifat tsunderenya

"Argghh! Mereka berencana merebutnya dariku" rogue geram tanpa ia sadari bayangan gelap di tubuhnya menghilang

"Itu menandakan dia populer" balas sting dan ayo kita temui mereka"

"Iyah

Dan semuanya kembali tertawanya seperti tak ada masalah di dalam diri mereka. Dan akhirnya bayangan kegelapan itu menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **hahaha maaf kena trol lagi, perang alvareznya chapter 10 nanti dan saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada penulisan yang agak kurang di fahami**

 **.**

 **Dan oh iya pertanyaan saya di chapter 7 tadi sudah mendapat jawabannya dan memang kenyataannya beberapa fic dah ada yang hilang**

 **Entah di hapus atau bagaiman yang jelas itu bagus.**

 **.**

 **-Rnr**

 **.**

 **Spoiler : arc perang alvarez, langsung saya ambil langsung waktu sudah penyerangan alvarez ke isghar**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bener juga banyak yang bilang fic ini absurd juga gua pas ngebacanya juga sama juga banyak kacau dan amburadul dari pada fic yang satunya**

 **Mungkin ada yang bilang lagi sensii (lol) udah lewat dua minggu mas,saya terima lah jika penulisannya gitu.**

 **Gak nerima kritikan pair :v sekian . (sekedar info sekarang senin)**

.

...

.

Cerita ini di mulai saat perang berlangsung di mana perang antara alvarez dan ishgar demi memperebutkan sebuah benda, jika di bilang benda ternyata memang bukan sebuah benda itu adalah sebuah tubuh milik mavis vermillion master pertama fairytaill yang di sebut fairy heart tujuan dari pihak musuh ingin memelikinya agar bisa mengalahkan acnologia. Sebab di sebut fairy heart itu adalah sihir keabadian dengan kata lain sihir yang tak ada batasnya dan penggunaannya

Pada invasi pertama alvarez pihak dari fairytaill berhasil mengatasi mereka tapi, musuh tak begitu saja menyerah musuh mengirimkan pasukan penuh ke segala arah utara,selatan,timur dan barat dan tentunya fairytaill tak bisa mengatasi guild sendirian semuanya ikut membantu dari guild lain bahkan 4 dewa isghar ikut membantu

Semuanya bergerak dan membantu di segala sisi sabertooth dan pegasus bergerak di posisi utara lamia scale dan mermaid heel berada di selatan hargeon sementara di timur sudah di atasi oleh 4 dewa isghal dan hanya sisi barat lah yang kosong tetapi pergerakan dari sisi barat masih terbilang lambat

.

 **-Gunung fiore utara**

 **.**

Perang masih berkecamuk di sana, sementara dari pihak musuh belum menampatkan bos nya sama sekali yang ada hanya para kroconya saja yang masih menyerang.

"Di mana natsu-san?" tanya sting dirinya masih sibuk menendang prajurit di depannya

"Ah, mungkin di dekat di sini di suatu tempat" jawab rogue memukul prajurit di belakangnya

Prajurit-prajurit berterbangan di udara dan meledak di sana

 **"I RAGD!"**

"Aku bisa merasakannya tapi, mungkin di tempat lain" ucap minerva

"Hei, lihat semangat nona muda yang satu ini" orga menyeringai

"Seingatku dia tadi lelah" sambung rufus

.

Di dekat hutan tak jauh dari mereka masih berperanng entah sebab karena apa orang-orang tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan berjatuhan dan darah keluar dari mulut mereka

"Itu the reaper!"

"Lari selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Itu shinigami!"

"Dia akan membunuh kita!"

"Shinigami?" yukino menoleh ke asal sumber berada di dalam hutan

Wujud seperti monster, berbada besar dan tinggi seluruh tubuhnya tertutup jubah dan wajahnya lebih mirip seperti tengkorak. Dan tangannya menghitam dengan bentuk seperti cakar dengan corak putih di atasnya. Dan dia adalah bradman salah satu 12 spriggan

Bradman mendelik ke arah yukino dan mulai menyerang dengan cakrnya tetapi di sisi lain natsu secara mengejutkan muncul di depan yukino. Tangannya ia hitam dan memukul iblis itu hingga terlempar jauh ke dalam hutan dan membentur tiga pohon sekaligus. Natsu langsung mengejar iblis itu ke dalam hutan.

"Wah,-wah akhirnya kau muncul, bersiaplah untuk menghadapi ke matianmu" ucap natsu

"Hehehe! Yang kau hadapi itu kematianmu sendiri" balas bradman

Bradman merangkat lurus ke arah natsu dan mencekik lehernya "kematian tak bisa kau tentang"

"Begitu yah, sepertinya aku dapat lawan yang cocok" natsu meninju dagu iblis itu tak sampai di situ natsu membenturkan kepalanya lagi. Dan bradman terseret ke belakang

"Itulah mengapa aku mencari lahan yang bagus untuk mati" balas natsu dengan tatapannya

"Natsu-sama" yukino melihatnya dengan ekspresi khawatir

Natsu menendang kepala bradman tapi iblis itu berhasil menangkap kakinya

"Apa kau tidak peduli dengan nyawamu tubuhku ini di rancang dari partikel kekkai sihir, penyihir manapun tak akan sanggup menghirupnya" ucap bradman perlahan asap muncul di atas kepalanya

"Kalau begitu paru-paruku di buat, dari api untuk membakarnya" natsu mengepalkan tangan kirinya menjadi sebuah magma

Bradman langsung memanjangkan tangannya, natsu meloncat dan menghindar dan menyerang

 **"DAIFUNKA!"**

Pukulan itu membakar tubuh iblis itu tapi sayangnya hanya berefek sedikit

"Lumayan berefek tapi sayangnya tubuhku ini bukan manusia, dan aku adalah sang pembimbing menuju neraka!" ucap bradman

Di saat bersamaan muncul banyak sekali tengkorak di sekitar natsu. Dan natsu terseret dan tertimbun di dalam tumpukan tengkorak itu tapi, natsu terbebas dari tumpukan itu dirinya terangkat ke udara dan melihat ke arah belakang

 **"OPEN GATE : LIBRA!"**

Dan ternyata ulah yukino dengan sihir libranya

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini menyingkirlah" ucap natsu

"Sihir bintang roh" bradman shock

"Aku tak akan pergi, jangan bicara semacam itu kau pikir itu lucu apa" balas yukino

"Yah, ini hanya kata-kataku agar terlihat keren" balas natsu menggaruk kepalanya

"Jangan sampai mati, kumohon!" ucap yukino tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya

"Berdiri di hadapanku itu sama artinya dengan menemui ajalmu sendiri, takdirmu tak bisa di ubah, dan ini tugasku sebagai dewa kematian untuk menghukummu!"ucap bradman ia membuka penutup kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wujud asli tengkoraknya yang berasap

" apa kau yakin dengan ini seluruh udara ini beracun lho?"ucap natsu

"Tidak apa, ini biasa" jawab yukino

"Dengan segel pertama sihirmu akan lenyap oleh penghalang sihir,segel kedua pintu neraka terbuka dan akan banyak mayat bergelimpangan, dan segel ketiga shinigami ini akan menghukum kalian dan tak ada lagi kehidupan cinta di dunia ini" di saat bersamaan perlahan tubuh bradman berubah menjadi asap hitam dengan cairan kental beracun di tubuhnya

"Teruslah bicara pada kenyataanya dirimu hanya pembual" balas natsu

"Ini adalah kekuatan 9 gerbang iblis tartaros kekuatan kutukan!" bradman mengangkat tangannya

 **"EXPLODING HELIC!"**

Duarrr!

Ledakan besar di antara natsu dan yukino, natsu berhasil menghindar tak sampai di situ bradman mengangkat sebelah tangan kirinya

 **"TENGA GOKEN : ONIMARU!"**

Slashhh!

Trangg!

Membuat sayatan pedanh berbentuk salib natsu menyerap serangan itu dan membuangnya ke suatu tempat

 _'Dia menghisap tehknikku'_ pikir bradman

Bradman mengangkat kedua tengannya

 **"TENCHI KAIME!"**

Bradman menciptakan air, ini bukan sekedar air biasanya isinya sebuah partikel beracun yang dapat mematikan tubuh jika terhirup

"Keparat, jangan menghirupnya yukino!" teriak natsu tapi sayangnya yukino sudah menghirupnya dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak

Natsu langsung berlari ke arah wanita itu dan menariknya keluar, sebelumnya natsu sudah membekukan air itu, natsu menghirup nafas begitupun dengan bradman

 **"FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"ICE DEVIL RAGE!"**

Duarrr!

Semburan es dan api beradu dan meledakan di tempat itu. Natsu menyerang bradman tapi, sebuah tali hitam mengikat kaki kirinya hal itu juga sama dengan yukino

"Saksikanlah kutukan di dasar neraka, kematian abadi" tengkorak-tengkorak yang tadinya diam kini mengeluarkan banyak air dan bergerak

"Segel ketiga!, terbuka"

"Keparat ini buruk, yukino tak bisa berbuat banyak!" geram natsu melihat wanita di sampingnya

 **"OVER SKELTER!"**

Tengkorak-tengkorak itu berjalan, seperti air dan ibarat seperti banjir deras yang menyapu sesuatu di depannya sama hal nya yang di alami natsu dan yukino dan naasnya yukino tak bisa berbuat banyak,

Natsu merangkak ke arah yukino dan membawanya keluar dari sana

"Mereka lolos!" ucap bradman

"Yukino!"teriak natsu

" uhukkk! Cughh! Uhukk!"yukino hanya membalasnya dengan terbatuk

"Hei bertahanlah!" natsu memegang wanita itu dan membirkannya tidur

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya dari awal aku hanya merepotkanmu!" ucap yukino

"LALU KENAPA KAU KEMARI!" teriak natsu

"Sebenarnya, biasanya kau sering membantuku tapi, kali ini aku ingin jadi yang berguna!" balas yukino dan ia kembali tertidur

"Bertahanlah" natsu mendelik tajam ke arah bradman

 **"BUSHOSHU KOKA!"**

Natsu menghirup semua racun yang ada di sekitarnya semua tubuhnya menghitam pekat dia langsung berlari cepat dan sudah berada di depan bradman dan memukulnya, tak sampai di situ natsu menendang perut iblis itu hingga terpental jauh .

"Tidak mungkin dia menghirup racunnya dan berhasil memukulku" ucap bradman yang melihat natsu menghilang

Natsu menendang dagu bradman dan membuatnya terbang melayang di udara, natsu sudah berada di atas iblis kanannya menciptakan cahaya-cahaya kuning berpusat di satu titik, natsu memutar badannya secara terbalik

"Aku tak terima lelucon ini di lukai oleh manusia!" teriak bradman

 **"FLY KICK LIGHT BEAM!"**

Duarrr!

Natsu melakukan tendangan memutar badan dan menghempaskan bradman ke tanah di tambah efek beam yang berada di kakinya membuat ledakan dahsyat

"Wah! Aku tak terimaaaa!"

Di saat yang sama bradman meledak dan hancur seperti debu.

Natsu kembali normal, ia berjalan ke arah yukino yang tengah duduk menatapnya

"Kita, pergi, di sini sudah selesai!" ucap natsu tapi sayangnya wanita itu sulit berjalan

Natsu tau itu dan menggendong gadis berambut perak itu,dengan bridal style

"Na-natsu-sama a-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap yukino tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa blushnya

"Kita tempat yang lain" jawab natsu

Yukino hanya membenamkan kepalanya ke dada dragon slayer api itu, dan memeluk lehernya

'Hangat'

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Di fairy taill**

 **.**

Semuanya berkumpul anggota masih utuh dan tak ada satupun yang keluar dan hanya menunggu perintah dari master pertama

"Laporan dari sisi utara, salah satu spriggan telah tumbang, dan pihak musuh belum mundur" ucap warren

"Bradman kalah?" brandish shock mendengarnya

"Bagus tapi, kita tak bisa lengah sisi barat yang paling berbahaya" ucap makarov

Sesuai atas perintah mavis semuanya berpencar dan membantu guild lain, gajeel, lily, levi dan strauss bersaudara pergi ke arah utara membantu sabertooth dan pegasus

"Gihihi! Sepertinya si salamander sudah unjuk gigi, kalau begitu aku ingin bertarung dengannya" ucap gajeel, yang lain mendengarnya hanya sweatdtop

"Oi, tujuanmu salah itu" ucap lily

"Ahh, kita akan bertemu natsu dan yukino lagi" ucap mirajane

"Sepertinya kita harus menunjukan kekuatan kita selama setahun" sambung lisanna

"Natsu, kau hebat dan JANTAN!" teriak elfman

Sementara itu di selatan sempat sebelumnya pelabuhan yang di ambil alih, oleh pihak musuh tetapi, pihak dari lyon menyerbu balik dan dari itu mavis mengirim. Laxus,juvia,gray,erza,dan wendy

"Jadi badan asli mesin yang melukai freed ada di sana" ucap laxus menatap atap guild

"Akhirnya aku akan bersaing dengan lyon lagi!" ucap gray bersemangat

"Juvia tak ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap juvia melihat kebawah

"Akhirnya sky sister, bisa bersatu lagi" ucap wendy.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Fiore utara**

 **.**

Natsu melihat ke arah perang tapi situasi masih menguntungkan di pihak natsu. Sementara dari pihak musuh sudah satu lagi tumbang

"Sudah kencannya?" tanya orga melihat natsu menggendong yukino

Dan tentunya gadis itu memerah mendengarnya natsu cuek dan tak peduli

"Natsu!" happy menerjang dan memeluk pemuda berambut pink itu

"Kau terluka apa yang terjadi?" tanya rogue melihat masternya agak terluka dan natsu menjelaskan bahwa dia habis bertarung dengan salah satu spriggan

"Harus kuakui kau cukup hebat natsu!"

Muncul suara berbeda

"Siapa kau?" tanya natsu semuanya melihat ke arah bukit kecil di atas sana ada seseorang

"Tak kusangka akan secepat ini kita bertemu,!"

Dan muncul figure berambut kuning dengan bentuk mohawk, di jidatnya terdapat sebuah tanda salib, mengenakan celana hitam lewat lutut, dan pakaian bagian kanan tertutup dan bagian kirinya terbuka mirip seperti baju biksu. Tengah bersila menyatu telapak tangannya seperti halnya para biksu tengah bertapa.

"Wah dia dewa banget!" ucap lector

"Fro juga berpikir begitu!"

"Maka aku akan membalasnya, atas apa yang kau lakukan" figure itu membuka telapak tangannya dan bersinar terang dan membuat semuanya kena efek cahaya itu

"Cahaya?" ucap sting

"Waspada!"

Dan cahaya itu mulai menghilang, muncul gejala aneh, di semua orang di sana bahkan serangan tadi tak memandang siapapun meskipun itu kawan

Natsu melihat keganjilan dari beberapa orang, di lihat dari wajah mereka, ekspresi seperti tengah melakukan kencan di malam pertama

"Ahhhh, nnnn! Ini tu-buhku, ahhhh!" minerva memeluk tubuhnya yang penuh asap putih entah kenapa tubuhnya, terasa ingin melakukan itu

"Nona" rogue menghampirinya tapi minerva menolaknya tapi, hal yang sama terjadi pada diri dragon slayer bayangan itu "ah, i-ini apa yang terjadi"

 _'Sihir macam apa ini kenapa hanya beberapa orang saja yang terkena dampaknya, sedangkan di pihak musuh semuanya terkena'_ pikir natsu melihat ke arah sting,yukino dan rufus yang tak terkena dampak dari sihir tadi

Setelah tak beberapa lama sihir orang tersebut menghilang

"Sihir apa tadi?" tanya happy

"Entahlah, di lihat dari wajah mereka, seperti melakukan 'itu' " jawab sting

"Itu?" yukino mengangkat alisnya

"Siapa kau?" tanya natsu melihat ke arah bukit

"Sihirku adalah kenikmatan, mustahil bagi mereka yang telah melakukan perbuatan terlarang itu bisa lolos dariku, secara rincinya jika manusia terus di anugerahi kenikmatan, pada dasarnya mereka akan mati" ucao figure seperti biksu itu

Yukino mencoba menyerang dengan mengeluarkan kuncinya tapi, orang itu mengeluarkan semacam tali serat putih dan mengikat tubuh yukino dan serat itu berhasil mengikat natsu, sting , dan rufus

"Ah, ahhhhhh, ah ah, ahhh" wajah yukino sama halnya dengan minerva (a/n jika kalian sulit, ekspresi wajah mereka sedang horny)

"Ah, ini tu-tubuhku, rasanya geli sekali" rufus tersungkur ke bawah

"Kalau di pikir ini enak sekali!" ucap lector

"Fro setuju!"

"Aye!"

Tapi, hal yang berbeda di alami kedua orang ini sting hanya memakannya, dia melihat teman-temannya terkena dampak tehknik itu langsung memakan serat yang mengikat mereka.

"Sihirmu tak guna sekali" serangan itu tak berefek pada natsu dan hanya membakarnya

"Entah, kenapa aku makan itu. Rasanya geli" ucap sting memegang perutnya "sepertinya ini jadi tugas kita natsu-san"

"Tidak tunggu, siapa kau?" tanya natsu

"Entah kenapa baumu, seperti dirimu natsu-san" sambung sting

"Namaku rakheid, rakheid dragneel, aku adalah anak zeref!"jawab rakheid.

" dragneel, apa maksudmu menggunakan nama margaku" natsu menatapnya tajam

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Wadohhh, fic terakhir chapter sepuluh dan alhamdulillah tak hiatus, di samping itu aku lagi lapar(abaikan yang ini)**

 **Dan oh yah penjelasan sihir rakheid pada dasarnya sihirnya terbentuk dari sebuah cahaya suci tapi mesum, kenapa mesum soalnya jika yang sudah terkena efek ini, maka yang terkena akan terasa berangsang, horny, butuh belaian :v intinya ini sihir vulgar**

 **Dan alasan,sting, natsu, dan yukino tak terkena dampak cahaya itu karena pikiran dan hati mereka bersih tak tau hal yang begituan atau orang yang pernah melakukan sex bisa di pastikan terkena efeknya, sekian dari saya penjelasannya aye!**

 **.**

 **Dan sepertinya saya break dulu ini chapter dan melanjutkan fic saya yang satunya maksudnya update. Jika lama update, mohon sabar mungkin kemungkinan akan sibuk lagi, ini masih kemungkinan**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **Spoiler : merah dan putih melawan cahaya mesum dan munculnya zeref**


	11. Chapter 11

**Semuanya saat ini frontal sekali gak tau apa alasannya kali tapi, sempat aku berpikir. Orang yang keren itu. Orang yang bukan hanya bisa banyak bicara tapi, sebuah pembuktian. Ibarat di politik yang di minta sebuah usaha dan bukti bukan bacot**

 **Oh yah ini saya fic update yang satunya lagi. Jadi untuk yang NQS saya break dlu sampai chapter ini dulu.**

 **Oke mohon tunggu dan kerjasama yah.**

.

...

.

"Dragneel? Apa maksudmu menggunakan nama margaku" natsu kesal bagaimana tak kesal, bisa-bisanya dia mengenakan nama belakangnya. Apakah dia adik atau apa hingga nama marganya sama.

Sementara sting hanya. Terkejut apa orang di depannya ini. Dragneel. Dengan kata lain idolanya ini. Dan bahkan dari bau yang dia endus baunya sama. Dia juga agak bingung atas situasi ini.

"Benar. Aku adalah anak dari Zeref dragneel bisa di katakan kau adalah pamanku" rakheid tampak tenang

"Zeref? Dragneel?!" pikir sting shock. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya. Dia sudah di buat shock lagi. Apakah ada hubungannya penyihir hitam dengan dragon slayer api ini.

"Akhirnya. Aku bisa bertemu denganmu, di pertarungan ini siapa sangka, ayahku lebih menyayangimu daripada aku" rakheid mengangkat tangannya bersiap melakukan serangan.

Secara mengejutkan natsu di belakang rakheid dengan siap menendang "bisakah kita mulai!"

Duarrrr!

Rakheid kebawah menghindari serangan itu sting berada di belakangnya.

 **"WHITE DRAGON ROAR!"**

Sting menyeburkan lasernya. Rakheid menunduk menghindar. Sting membelokan laser tersebut. Dan rakheid berjalan memutar menghindarinya

 **"LIGHT BLADE!"**

Rakheid menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya membuat irisan di udara berwarna kuning. Sting memakannya sementara natsu membakarnya.

"Bisakah, buat pertarungan ini menarik lagi" ucap natsu

"Ini hanya pemanasan!" blas rakheid menghindari tinju dari sting. Dia memberi serangan dan memberinya sayatan di perut.

"Gah!".

Natsu di meninjunya. Dan rakheid memegang tangan natsu " kau pikir serangan itu bakal berguna terhadapku!".

Wooff!

Natsu menghilang . dan nyatanya itu tadi natsu palsu. Yang asli tengah melesat ke arahnya dengan mengeluarkan rasenggagan.

"Gah!" rakheid merasakan perutnya berputar-putar dan selain itu dia terseret juga oleh serangan rasenggan tadi.

"Lumayan juga" rakheid memegang perutnya

 **"HOLY RAY!"**

Sting ambil bagian dia menembakan laser dengan jumlah yang begitu banyak.

Sting di depan rakheit dia meninju pemuda pirang itu hingga terpental.

"Kalian merepotkan jika seperti ini" rakheid bangun kembali dia menggerakan jarinya

 **"AKOJI NO KOW!"**

Asap putih dan beberapa kertas yang melayang muncul di sekeliling mereka berdua.

Kruuuuuukk!

Bunyi suara perut orang lapar. Sting terkena dampaknya bukan hanya itu bahkan yang tak ikut pertandingan ikut terkena juga mereka mulai menggila. Minus natsu yang sedari tadi hanya menggaruk kepalanya

"Aku terkejut. Bahkan tehknik itu tak berpengaruh terhadapmu" ucap rakheid melihat natsu yang tampak menatapnya

"Bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main?" ucap natsu melihat ke belakang semuanya tampak seperti zombie. Mata membulat dengan air liur di mulut seolah-seolah tak pernah makan sedikitpun.

"Ikan!" happy berhalusinasi jika dia lihat natsu adalah ikan

"No-nona!" yukino melihat ke arah minerva yang menggigit punggungnya.

"Hahh,~ aku lapar! Sekali!" minerva melotot dengan air liur. Yukino juga kena efeknya dan pada akhirnya mereka saling gigit

"Kau~,, a-adalah daging haa!" ucap sting dia tengah melahap lector

"Sting! Apa-apaan ini aku!" lector tampak panik

"Manusia tak bisa menahan hasrat laparnya. Selagi kalian begitu. Enyahlah secara perlahan" ucap rakheid.

Natsu hanya gelisah. Sebenarnya dia tak mau melakukan ini tapi l, dia tak ada pilihan secara sepihak natsu memukul kepala kawan-kawannya sampai pingsan. Hingga sihir mereka terbebas dari sihir itu.

"Maaf buddy" natsu memukul happy dan terakhir dia mendelik ke arah rakheid "bisakah kau serius!"

Rakheid membuat sayatan cahaya. Agak banyak. Natsu melompat-lompat dengan menghindarinya. Natsu memukulnya tapi, rakheid bergerak ke kiri. Rakheid melayang tangan kananya. Natsu berhasil memegang tangannya.

Natsu menembakan beam dua kali dan membuat rakheid meringis. Tak hanya itu natsu langsung menendang rakheid di bagian wajah. Hingga membuatnya terpental

"Keparat!" geram rakheid

"Kau, bahkan bukanlah apa-apa bagiku" ucap natsu di berlari ke arah rakheid

Rakheid melemparkan shuriken di punggungnya dan berputar-putar ke arah natsu tapi, natsu bisa memegang shuriken itu dan menangkapnya. Dia lalu melelehkan shuriken itu.

"Cukup bercandanya akan kuakhiri dengan ilusi sesungguhnya" ucap natsu

"Manusia tak akan bisa melepas hasratnya untuk tidur. Dan akan kutunjukan padamu" ucap rakheid

Natsu meleaat cepat dan memukul wajah rakheid. Dan tangan kirinya di pukul kembali rakheid. Rakheid menembakan kertas-kertas di sekitarnya tapi, natsu membakarnya.

Natsu tangan kiri natsu di selimuti es dan tangan kanannya di selimuti magma.

 **"PHEASANT GUREN!"**

Boom!

Natsu memukul perut rakheid dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Rakheid mengerang kesakitan dan terseret jauh.

Sting yang kembali bangun dan melihat pertarungan yang terjadi.

Rogue yang di sampingnya juga terbangun "ada apa sting dan siapa dia?" rogue menunjuk ke arah natsu yang mendominasi pertarungan.

"Biarkan saja, jika dia kalah akan sangat merepotkan tapi, kita tak perlu ikut campur" balas sting dia melihat ke yang ke kawan-kawannya tengah tertidur.

Rakheid terseret jauh. Dia frustasi bahkan tak bisa menyentuh natsu sejari pun "selamatlah tidur panjang!"

 **"R.I.P!"**

Rakheid mengeluarkan tehknik rahasia kemunculannya sama. Asap putih muncul di sekitarnya dan beberapa kertas yang reaksinya sekarang berbeda.

"Ugh, sial! Aku kena juga" keluh natsu. Dia berusaha menahan rasa kantuk di matanya

"Keparat! Ugh aku ngantuk" keluh sting rogue di sampingnya merasakan hal yang sama.

"Sesaat. Setelah kalian menutup matanya maka tamatlah" ucap rakheid

Natsu berusaha menahannya dengan memukul-mukul wajahnya sendiri

"Manusia, tak akan sanggup menahan hasratnya. Bahkan acnologiapun tak sanggup" ucap rakheid

Rakheid maju dia menancapkan tangannya ke perut dragonslayer itu. Rakheid karena natsu menyeringai dia memegang tangan rakheid

"Kena juga kau!" ucap natsu tubuhnya mendadak menjadi hitam dan banyak bulu hitam selain itu natsu malah berubah semua menjadi gagak.

"Apa ini" rakheid melihat ke sekelilingnya dan hanya ada dirinya dan banyaknya burung gagak di atasnya

"Kau sudah masuk keduniaku" gagak-gagak itu menyatu dan menampakan wajah natsu.

Natsu memerintahkan gagak-gagak itu dan menyerang rakheid dan perlahan gagak-gagak itu menjadi sebuah suriken hitam dan menghujamkannya.

"Kau tak bisa keluar dari sini" natsu melihat rakheid yang kesakitan dengan di hujamkan suriken yang banyaknya

Natsu menghilang dan dia di samping rakheid dengan memegang sebuah suriken.

Slashhh!

Natsu secara frontal langsung menancapkan suriken itu ke kepalanya dan membuat darah keluar deras. Dan pada kenyataan itu hanya sebuah ilusi yang seperti nyata.

Dan memang itu tehknik ilusi, pada dunia nyata. Kita lihat rakheid yang tergeletak dengan mulut menganga dan mata membulat putih.

"Maaf, tapi yang tertidur dalam sini adalah kau" ucap sharinggannya

Dia melihat ke kawan-kawannya yang sudah bangun "sudah puas tidur"

Yukino mengucek matanya "ugh ada apa ini dan mana lelaki pirang itu?"

Natsu hanya menunjuk. Dan semua mata tertuju pada tangannya dan melihat rakheid sudah terkapar

"Wow, kau membuatnya agak keras" puji rogue

Minerva memukul rogue kecil"hushh saat ini dia master kita dan panggilah yang sopan"

"Tak masalah tak usah formal begitu" balas natsu.

"Lalu apa yang musti kita lakukan tanya sting

" istirahat saja, lebih baik menunggu musuh datang. akan sangat riskan. Jika kita mendatangi musuh. terlebih lagi kondisi seperti ini"balas natsu

.

.

.

Jauh tempat dari mereka tim fairy taill dengan rombongan gajeel dan yang lainnya menunggu mereka tentunya

"Banyak sekali gagak itu" ucap gajeel melihat kawanan gagak melewati mereka

"Aku punya firasat tak enak" ucap mirajane

"Jangan begitu di sana ada natsu dan terlebih lagi dia bukan tipe orang yang semudah itu di kalahkan" balas gajeel

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kita susul. Dan untuk memastikan saja" usul levy dan semuanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Xxxxx

.

..tentunya hari sudah malam perang tingkat kedua masih berlanjut. Para penyihir mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dari kelelahan akibat perang tadi minus natsu dia sedari tadi hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada sebuah pohon dan menatap langit.

"Hari ini, bagus sekali langitnya"

Natsu menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati wanita berambut gelap dan dengan tanda di dahinya "apa yang kau lakukan di sini kupikir kau sudah tidur?"

Minerva duduk di sampingnya "aku tau tapi, tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula aku tak mengantuk hoammzz!"

Natsu pokerface "mulutmu berkata tidak tapi reaksi tubuhmu bicara berbeda"

"Fufufu! Sayangnya aku tak bisa berbohong denganmu" minerva tertawa kecil

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, besok bakal ada hari panjang" ucap natsu

"Perintahmu! Kuturuti master" minerva meninggalkan natsu yang hanya mendengus.

Natsu kembal tapi, reaksinya kini berubah serius karena merasakan hawa negatif di dekat sini tak begitu cepat tapi, dari tanda-tandanya dia tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

Natsu tentunya mendekati asal hawa itu dan melihat bayangan seseorang.

"Lama tak jumpa natsu"

Muncul figure lelaki berambut hitam polos dengan mata sayu hitam mengenakan seperti selendang hitam yang diikat di tubuhnya

"Kau yang waktu di pulau tenrou? Zeref!" tentunya natsu dengan nada tak senang dia tau apa maksud tujuan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Jika kau berniat menyerang mereka maka kau takkan kuberi lewat" ucap natsu

"Aku takkan begitu jika kau tak membunuhku" balas zeref

Natsu melepas ikatan perban pada tangannya dan menampakan sebuah tatto berbentuk naga berwarna merah. Dan di kaki kirinya dia lepaskan juga. Bukan sebuah tatto melainkan bercak merah yang menyerupai sisik.

"Hawa panas macam apa ini" pikir zeref

"Aku tau kau abadi tetapi, tak mungkin bukan kau selamanya terus hidup bukan?"ucap natsu

"Kau tau kita tak bisa bertarung di sini. Karena kutau kau tak mau kawan-kawanmu ikut campur" ucap zeref

Natsu menyeringai "kau faham dan terakhir ada yang beberapa hal yang kutanyakan"

"Tanyakan saja" zeref menghilang dan di susul natsu juga menghilang

.

.

Sementara itu happy yang terbangun mencari majikannya tersebut tak ada. Yang ada hanya suara dengkuran sting.

"Kau lihat natsu tidak?" tanya happy ke exceed milik sting itu sayangnya dia tak dapat jawaban.

Dia mendengar suara langkah seseorang dan melihat wanita berambut perak "yukino!"

"Happy-sama ada apa kau terbangun?" tanya yukino

"Aku mencari natsu, tapi dia tak ada di dalam. Kau melihatnya?" tanya happy yukino menggeleng.

" cari!"

.

.

Xxxxxx

..

.

Saat ini kedua orang ini saling berhadapan di tempat tandus dengan hanya bebatuan saja yang menjadi temanya. Gelapnya malam

Natsu memukul wajah zeref. Membuatnya terseret jauh. Zeref melompat ke atas dan menembakan bola hitamnya tapi, natsu malah membakarnya.

Natsu melesat cepat ke arah zeref. Dia memberikan tendangan di perut dan menyeret orang itu dan menembakan beam tepat di bagian kaki.

Natsu bergerak ke arah zeref tapi, zeref memberi ledakan di perut natsu. Keduanya cepat saling bentrokan satu sama lain.

 **"ICE CANNON!"**

Natsu menembakan sebuah es lebih besar dan membuat zeref diam di natsu berubah menjadi merah.

 **"MAGUMI EXPLOTION!"**

Boommm!

Ledakan besar berwarna merah bahkan sangat panas. Melihat zeref yang masih berdiri natsu cepat ke arahnya dan membuat tendangan cahayannya hingga dia terhempas jauh

Tanpa di ketahui natsu seorang wanita berambut perak dengan memegang kunci emas dan seekor kucing tengah memperhatikannya

"Aku terkejut, kau punya kekuatan lain dan tatto apa itu?" tanya zeref

"Ini adalah tekad igneel setahun yang lalu aku dapat jawabannya bahwa dia selama ini bersembunyi dalam diriku" balas natsu

"Alasan dia seperti itu bahwa dia tak ingin diriku menjadi naga, makanya setelah meninggalkan tubuhku. Dia menanamkan sebuah sihir untuk menekan pertumbuhan itu".

"Butuh waktu sepuluh bulan untuk menguasai dan kekuatan yang lain ini aku peroleh dari latihan rayleigh-san" ucap natsu memegang tangannya.

 _'Jadi begitu, kalau begitu itu bisa membunuh seorang yang abadi'_ pikir zeref.

Natsu membua pilar api di sekelilingnya dan mengurung mereka berdua. Natsu menembakan es berbentuk burung kecil dan berkeliling dia atasnya anehnya itu es tak meleleh. Dia membuat sayatan berwarna kuning di depannya. Dan tangan kanannya berwarna merah dia kepalkan bahkan lebih besar lagi.

"Bersiaplah" natsu mengepal tangannya

 **"FIRE DECTRUTION LIGHT MEGUMI ICE!"**

Kekuatan gabunhan tadi. Menyatu bahkan jika dilihat akan sangat indah sekali di malam hari

 _'Akhirnya aku bisa mencapai apa yang kuinginkan'_

 _'Layla,Anna'_

 _'Mavis'_

 _'Dan kau adik tercinta'_

Boooommmm!

Asap pekat mulai menghilang bisa zeref yang duduk terkapar akibat serangan tadi

"Setelah melihatmu. Mungkin aku akan tau abadi atau tidak"ucap zeref

" sial! Jika cara luar tak cara ini yang harus kulakukan"ucap natsu

"Tapi, mungkin rakheid sudah memberitahumu tapi, akan kutakan lagi aku Zeref Dragneel bisa dikatakan aku kakakmu" ucap zeref

"400 tahun yang lalu orangtua kita terbunuh bahkan kau juga!"

"Argghh jangan mengada-ngada 400 tahun? Kaupikir aku setua itu dan satu lagi. Jika aku mati harusnya aku tak di sini!" balas natsu

"Benar. Kau berpikir seperti tapi, semua itu kulakukan dari berbagai cara untuk menghidupkanmu. Di tengah proses itu aku menciptakan sebuah Ethourius atau iblis. Dan orang itu adalah KAU!" ucap zeref menunjukan sebuah buku bertuliskan E.N.D

"Kau E.N.D atau harus kusebut Ethourius Natsu Dragneel"

Dua orang di belakangnya yang mendengarnya shock. Bahkan tak percaya apa yang dibicarakannya

"Buatlah cerita bualan itu yang kudengar bahkan igneel tak bisa membunuhnya, bagaimana bisa aku iblis" Sewot natsu

"Dia sebenarnya bisa tapi, tak di lakukannya karena dia menyayangimu" balas zeref

"Bagaimana bisa aku SEPERTI ITU!" teriak natsu

Zeref menjatuhkan buku itu dan menembaknya dan membuat natsu memegang jantungnya

"Dengarkan aku dulu, baru kau boleh marah. Pada hari itu aku bertemu dengan igneel dia naga spesial karena tak berprasangka buruk terhadap manusia" ucap Zeref

"Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku memetik obat. Dan dia menceritakan rencananya. Untuk mengajarimu sihir dragon slayer"

"Bersama metaliccana dan naga lainnya mereka membawa dragonslayer kemasa depan dengan menggunakan 'ARWAH NAGA' yang di gunakan untuk mengalahkan Acnologia"

"Untuk apa aku harus ke masa depan kalau di masa lalu harusnya bisa mengalahkannya" natsu protes

"Di situ masalahnya. Para naga semakin melemah. Mereka membutuhkan etharno untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mereka, dan mematahkan mantra itu"

"5 anak yang mereka pilih kau, gajeel, wendy,sting dan rogue"

"Mereka semua anak yatim piatu tapi, kau berbeda masih ada aku. Bagiku acnologia tak penting yang kuinginkan adalah kau menjadi kuat"

"Saat itu kami menggunakan gerbang eclipse, untuk pergi ke masa depan. Dan seorang penyihir bernama anna membantu kami. Kami hanya menunggu dan mengikuti rencananya saja. Kami di kirim ke masa depan di mana etharno masih tinggi"

"Dan pada saat yang sama penyihir roh bintang bernama Layla membuka gerbang itu pada tanggal 7 juli tahun 777"

"Mungkin pada tanggal itu, kalian mengira bahwa orang tua kalian menghilang. Padahal itu hari kalian muncul"

"Aku, huhhh sudah menunggu selama itu dan banyak yang telah terjadi setelah itu" ucap zeref menyelesaikan penjelasan

"CUKUP! aku tak perlu penjelasan yang menjengkelkan darimu" natsu membuat segel dan bentuk tangan.

 **"SHIKI FUUJIN!"**

Muncul di belakang natsu sosok bayangan besar. Dengan wajah menyeramkan menggigit pisau. Dengan baju putih panjang. Dan rambut putih menjuntai ke bawah. Sebuah dua tanduk. Dan di tubuhnya ada sebuah gentong. Dan roh.

"Jika aku tak bisa membunuhmu dari luar. Maka dari dalam akan kulakukan" natsu berlari dia mencekik leher lelaki berambut hitam itu. Tangan kirinya ia pegang tangannya.

"Bagus natsu, ambil tubuhku ini dan bunuhlah sesuai yang kau inginkan tapi," zeref menutup matanya "jika aku mati kau pun sama akan juga mati"

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA! AKU TAK PEDULI JIKA ITU HARGA YANG HARUS KUBAYAR ITU TAK PEDULI!" teriak natsu

Sang dewa ke matian itu. Menggerakan tangannya. Dan muncul dari perut natsu. Dan siap mengambil jiwa zeref. Tapi secara mengejutkan happy muncul dan menarik natsu keluar pertarungan

"NATSU! aku tak mau kau begini" ucap happy

"Lepaskan aku, kau tau tehknikku sedang bereaksi" keluh natsu

"Aku tak mau kau, mati. Bahkan jika yang lain tau tentang ini, mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama" happy menerbangkan natsu sementara natsu hanya diam menatap tanah

Zeref menatap kepergian natsu

 _'Natsu! Sudah terlambat !'_

 _'Kau sekarang tak mungkin bisa menghentikanku'_

 _'Akan kulenyapkan dunia ini'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Wahahaja update lagi, oh yah author ada rencana begini, saya akan update dua fic saya secara bersamaan**

 **Maksudnya setelah saya update fic ini saya mengupdate fic saya yang satunya jadi seimbang tak perlu nunggu lima chapter lagi.**

 **Oke ada apa-apa pm**

 **.**

 **Rnr**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kecewa yah, banyak anime dari manga saya tak di lanjutkan di lanjut akan bagus juga, yah mungkin karena popularitas.**

 **Biasanya orang mengejar popularitas, atau istilah kita di kenal sebagai rating. Jika rating di manganya naik makan animenya pun lanjut.**

 **Seperti naruto, yah kalian tau animenya berjibun filler. Yah masa bodo sih. Aku mah pengennya anime bleach yang di terusin. Walaupun studio pierrot gak bakal bisa.**

 **Yah sudah ini curhatan anggap ajh angin lalu (lol :v)**

.

...

.

Saat, ini yang kita perhatikan saat ini sang dragonslayer api ini tengah membasuh wajahnya. Tentu saja di temani exceednya. Dan seorang wanita berambut perak. Keduanya memasang wajah khawatir dan tentunya mereka hanya . awalnya natsu ingin memanyakan kenapa mereka seperti itu. Tapi, dia mengurungkannya saja.

"Natsu aku tau, masalahmu tapi, aku tak mau kau mati tau" ucap happy menatap ke arah dragonslayer itu

"Jadi, kalian sudah mengetahuinya!" natsu menatap langit

Yukino menghampiri natsu dan memegang pundaknya "yah maaf. Sudah menguping tapi, kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya. Lebihbaik di ceritakan"

Natsu melepaskan pegangan tangannya itu"tapi, jiia aku menceritakan ini apakah, kalian membenciku maksudku. Aku juga tak tau tentang "

"Natsu-sama aku tau, kau tetap menjadi dirimu. Semuanya tak peduli bahwa kau iblis ataupun apalah. Yang jelas kau tetaplah natsu yang kita kenal" balas yukino. Dia melihat ke ekspresi natsu yang seolah benar terkejut dan tak tau apa-apa.

 _'Akan. Kuusahakan dan mencari tau agar kau tak mati natsu'_ batin happy

"Yeah, terima kasih yuki" natsu menampakan grinnya membuat wanita itu blush.

"Kalian menyukainyaaaaaa!" ledek happy

Yukino hanya blush, natsu keliatannya tampak cuek-cuek saja.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, pasti yang lain khawatir" ajak natsu menyeret lengan wanita berambut perak itu. Happy mengikutinya dari belakang

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Tentu saja di tempat perkemahan. Natsu melihat semuanya terbangun dan hanya teman dari sabertoothnya saja. Dan beberapa kelompok yang tak di undang. Natsu tampak santai saja nyatanya kelompok yang tak di kenal itu gajeel dkk

"Kau, telat muka besi, aku sudah bereskan semuanya" celetuk natsu

"Aku tau dan kau sendiri darimana? bermesraan di dalam hutan?"ketus gajeel yukino mendengarnya blush, natsu hanya mengabaikannya saja.

" kami, ke sini atas perintah master pertama, dan membantu kalian"ucap lily

"Oh, yah mana yang lain?" tanya sting

"Kita di bagi tugas, yang lain berpencar ke arah yang berbeda" balas levy

"Tapi, kita sudah mengatasinya" balas rogue

"Kita?" sting mendelik ke dragonslayer bayangan "kau tak pernah melakukan apapun"

"Hmm" rogue mendengus "kau juga sama baka! Bahkan semuanya malah untuk natsu-san?"

"Bicara apa kau emo?"

"Kau tak suka pirang!?"

Dan tentunya mereka kembali bertengkar gak jelas. Yukino hanya merasa memalukan,natsu mendengus dan lainnya tertawa kecil.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kita kembali tidur, kau tau perang ini belum berakhir" ucap gajeel

"Yeah alangkah bagusnya kita isi tenaga. Dan yang lain berjaga" usul elfman

"Natsu! Aku rindu kau tau" lisanna menerjang dan memeluk natsu "ini sudah lama sekali"

"Oh hei, lis aku juga" balas natsu dia melihat ke teman masa kecilnya itu banyak berubah rambutnya agak sedikit panjang. Dan juga diikat.

"Apa, kau bawa ikan?!" tanya happy

"Tentu saja sayang! Mama kau ini membawanya" balas lisanna memegang kotak keranjang.

"Yeayy! Mama pulang"

Natsu melihatnya hanya menggaruk kepala. Mengabaikan tatapan deathglare dari mirajane yang kelihatan sangat hanya menenggak ludahnya sangat berat.

Tentu saja semuanya beristirahat, setelah sempat sebelumnya mereka berpesta makan malam dan semuanya kekenyangan dan tertidur pulas.

Kecuali natsu dia duduk termenung menatap langit malam. Dia memikirkan perkataan zeref barusan

 _'Jika aku mati, kau pun juga akan mati'_

Natsu sebenarnya tak peduli, soal hal nyawa. Baginya yang terpenting adalah keselamatan nyawa kawan-kawannya

"Natsu!" dragonslayer itu mendengar suara feminim di belakang. Dan melihat 'demon fairytaill' atau mirajane tengah menatapnya. Dia mengenakan baju merah panjang bergaris putih. Dan rok putih pendek

"Mira kupikir kau sudah tidur?!" natsu melihat balik ke arah bartender itu. Mira duduk di sampingnya dengan tangan memegang dengkul.

Natsu, agak sedikit mengetahui masalalu mirajane. Berkat lisanna yang waktu kecil memberitaunya. Mungkin ini agak pribadi tapi, dia ingin tau reaksinya.

"Hei mira bisakah aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya natsu

Mirajane menatap dragonslayer itu"silahkan apapun itu"

"Mungkin ini agak menyinggungmu! Tapi, apa perasaanmu waktu, orang-orang menyebutmu iblis?" natsu merendahkan suaranya

Mira agak kaget atas pernyataan natsu. Dia juga mungkin punya suatu alasan untuk mempertanyakan itu. Tapi, sebelum mira menjawab natsu sudah lebih dulu memotongnya

"Aku tau, jika kau tak mau aku tak akan memaksa" ucap natsu

Tapi mira mengelus rambut natsu "kau ingin tau natsu? Baiklah tentu saja menyakitkan natsu. Coba kau pikirkan rasanya tak di pedulikan. Di caci, di maki bahkan yang terparah ada yang menginginkanku mati, rasanya seperti seolah-olah dunia tak menerima kehidupanku di dunia ini"

"Ini menyakitkan, bahkan lebih sakit dari tersayat pisau"

Selepas mira menjawab, perlahan di kelopak matanya tampak sebuah air, jika diingat-ingat lagi memori gelapnya itu, dia tak mau mengingatnya lagi ini seperti rasa kehilangan lisanna waktu itu. Natsu panik, dia segera menghapus air mata mira menggenakan syalnya

"Oke, tak perlu bercerita lagi, cukup dan tak usah menangis lagi. Aku tak tega melihatnya" ucap natsu

 _'Yang kudengar dari erza dia sangat manis sekali, tak heran jika dia menyukainya juga'_ batin mira mengusap air matanya

"Nah, sekarang natsu kau menceritakan apa alasanmu seperti itu?" mira tersenyum.

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya. Mira tau dia mendapat jawaban halus. Makanya dia mengenakan sebuah trik dengan menangis palsu

Tentunya trick itu berhasil natsu panik"oke-oke aku akan memberitaumu"

"Fufufu! Kau sangat manis, waktu panik seperti itu" goda mira

Natsu mendengus, dia menceritakan semuanya dengan pertemuannya dengan zeref dan identitas dia adalah E.N.D. natsu mungkin belum mempercayai sepenuhnya apa yang di katakan penyihir hitam itu.

Mungkin ini bagi mira, hal langka ternyata natsu memiliki rahasia tapi, mira tak bisa menyalahkan natsu sepenuhnya. Bagaimana bisa natsu yang tak tau apa-apa di dalam tubuhnya tersembunyi sebuah iblis. Dia tak bisa percaya sepenuhnya tapi, jika natsu yang bicara mira percaya sepenuhnya natsu seratus persen tak pernah berbohong. Apalagi jika menggunakan trik tadi.

"Setelah ini, apa kau membenciku" natsu dengan nada tampak normal

Mira membulatkan matanya, dia membencinya setelah dia iblis. Tentunya mira benar-benar heran terkadang dia ingin memukul lelaki di depannya itu tapi, dia memegang pundak natsu

"Natsu, aku tak peduli jika kau iblis. Tapi, dirimu tetaplah dirimu dan itu tak merubah apapun" mira memeluk kepala pemuda pink itu. Dia membenamkannya ke dadanya itu.

"Yeah terima kasih" natsu memejamkan matanya. Mungkin dia lelaki paling beruntung. Bagaimana tidak banyak laki-laki ingin bersebelahan dengan model ini apalagi, memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi, natsu masa bodo saja.

Mira mendengar suara dengkuran, dia melihat ke bawah dan melihat natsu sudah terlelap di pelukannya. Mira tertawa kecil dia melihat natsu ketika tidur sangat manis sekali, mira hanya mengusap rambut pink itu.

 _'Mimpi indah naga kecilku'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu membuka matanya tapi, dia paksa terpejam natsu merasakan objek lembut di tangannya. Dia mengira itu hanya sebuah bantal tapi, dia remas objek itu sangat keras hingga menimbulkan suara

 _'Tunggu dulu? Jika ini bantal tapi kenapa bersuara'_ pikir natsu dia melakukan hal yang sama dan menimbulkan suara.

Natsu memaksakan membuka matanya dan melihat rambut putih, dan dia melihat tangannya yang nyatanya berada di dada wanita itu

"Oh, maaf, mira aku tak tau" natsu buru-buru melepaskan tangannya.

"Ngggg! Sungguh nakal kau natsu, melakukan itu waktu diriku tidur" mira memasang muka innocenta tapi, moment itu di ganggu ketika rogue masuk

"Master! Cepat musuh datang kemari!"

Setelah itu keduanya segera kembali ke pertempuran

.

.

Ini masih di katakan bertempur kedua belah pihak melancarkan serangan di pihak fairytaill yang menguntungkan. Kenapa karena dua spriggan yang lain telah di kalahkan kini hanya tersisa keroconya saja

 **"WHITE DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"IRON DRAGON ROAR!**

 **" IRON DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

Boooommm!

"Kita tinggal perlu menekan musuh" ucap gajeel

"Sedikit lagi saja" gajeel menendang prajurit di dekatnya

Tak elak, muncul cahaya putih, berkilau bahkan menerangi seluruh tempat.

"Apa itu?" ucap levy

"Silau" lily menutup matanya.

Boooommm!

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Tentunya berkat efek cahaya tadi, yang berada di bagian utara, semuanya benar-benar terpisah termaksud natsu dia juga terpisah.

"Oi, tadi itu apa" protes natsu ke dirinya sendiri dia tak menyadarinya posisi tangannya. Yang meremas-remas objek lembut.

"Natsu-sama!" yukino merasakan pipinya yang panas. Dan memang kenyataanya natsu berada dia atas yukino yang berbaring dengan kedua tangan natsu di dadanya.

"To-tolong ja-jangan di remas ngggnn!" erang yukino

Setelah itu kedua orang itu plus exceednya berjalan lurus, terus hingga mereka menjumpai sebuah kota tidak lebih tepatnya kastil kerajaan

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kita terlempar sejauh ini" ucap happy

"Yang jelas, sihir musuh ini kuat" sambung yukin

Natsu tampak cuek, tapi, yang dia rasakan hawa berbahaya yang berada di kastil. Sempat sebelumnya natsu berbicara dulu untuk pergi ke kastil dan menghilang

.

.

Di dalam kastil yang bisa kita lihat ini para tentara kerajaan. Tergeletak mengeluarkan darah

"Ke-kekuatan orang ini tak normal" arcadios shock

Tampak figure seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di bangku raja. Wanita mengenakan topi besar, berambut merah seperti erza, panjang diikat. Di tangan kanannya sebuah tonkat, dan mengenakan penutup kain yang hanya di bagian tertentu. Dan dia irene belserion

"Apapun yang kau lakukan jangan sakiti anakku" toma melindungi hisui

"Hoamzz, melihat seperti ini membuatku jijik" ucap irene

Irene bermaksud menyerang hisui langsung tapi, sebuah tehknik menyerap serangannya itu. Asap mulai menghilang. Dan natsu berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya menggangguku" irene menatap ke arahnya

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu" balas natsu

Irene menembakan sesuatu di tonkatnya tapi, sebelum dia melakukan itu natsu lebih dulu mendorongnya jauh ke luar istana.

Irene mengangkat tangannya. Membuat ledakan tapi, natsu mengaktifkan mangekyo sharinggannya

 **"AMATERASU!"**

Booommm!

Api berkobar berwarna hitam bahkan menyebar ke udara, sangat panas bahkan sampai objek di sampingnya hangus.

"Lumayan kau nak anak muda" ucap irene "moga kita bertemu lagi" irene menghilang

Natsu menoleh ke arah belakang "apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Yah, terima kasih natsu" balas hisui

"Natsuu!" happy terbang ke arahnya dengan membawa yukino.

"Oh yah ada apa? Maaf meninggalkanmu" ucap natsu

"Natsu-sama kita harus ke guild fairy taill" ucap yukino

Sebelum kedua orang itu pergi, tentunya hisui menarik lengan natsu dan menciumnya di bagian kening. Yukino hanya cemburu melihatnya

"Apa kau yakin yang mulia?" tanya arcadios

"Itu hak dia untuk memilih calonnya" balas toma

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu dan yukino sudah berada dia atas tebing, dia melihat guild yang sangat terisolasi, dia atas bukit dengan di kelilingi tembok tanah. Di bawahnya seperti tumpukan karpet hitam dan nyatanya itu pihak musuh, dan beberapa ledakan

"Sepertinya sudah di mulai" ucap yukino

"Yeah, mereka curang tapi, aku hanya bisa mencium bau rogue dan minerva" balas natsu

"Kupikir, mereka pasti terpisah karena cahaya tadi" ucap happy.

"Yosh kalian tau apa yang harus di lakukan" natsu menyeringai.

"Ayo!"

Natsu mulai menghilang seperti cahaya, dan yukino bersama happy turut membantu yang lain

Dan di mulailah invasi kedua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan akhirnya, agak lama saya updatenya, mohon maaf juga, author mungkin agak malas juga dan ahh lupakan saja**

 **Saya masih berpikir buat publish baru lagi, dan suka tak suka nikmatin saja**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bagi yang udah liat komik ft, mungkin agak gak tega saja. Lihat eileen seperti itu padahal di bagus sih jadi karakter villain atau yah membantu sih.**

 **Meskipun tujuan sama tapi, jika pendapat bersebelahan sama saja bohong, author juga pernah gitu.**

 **Nah, jika kalian di undang ke pesta pernikahan mantan tolong hubungi Monkey D luffy biar di acak-acak biar bisa buat keributan. Lol**

 **Njirrr hubungannya apa thor? (Auu ahh gelap)**

 **.**

 **...**

.

Sekarang, menjadi perang season dua di mana berkat cahaya tadi, semuanya terpisah dan terpencar, dan memang itu semua berkat tehknik satu semesta milik irene. Dan guild dari fairy taill terisolasi dari luar dengan dinding dan banyaknya prajurit alvarez.

Dan tampaknya kini perang telah di mulai sejak tadi.

"Ayo semuanya! Kita kembali ke guild kita" ucap gildarts berlari setelah mengalahkan god serena

"Ayo!"

Tak lama muncul, percikan cahaya di langit dan menampakan wujudnya, dan itu natsu dengan membulatkan kedua jarinya

 **"YASAKANI NO MAGATAMA!"**

Percikan cahaya, dalam jumlah besar menyerbu pasukan alvarez itu.

"Ahh dasar pamer" ketus gray

"Hadeh, ini harusnya biar urusan kita" ucap makarov

"Harusnya, kau terima saja pak tua, ini urusan. bukan masalah guild lagi" celetuk laxus

Makarov tentunya hanya mengabaikan celetukan cucunya itu. Semuanya kembali berperang setelah sebelumnya terhenti beberapa menit

Di lain sisi tak jauh dari mereka. Minerva meledakan serangan rocket yang di berikan wahl dan rogue yang memukul bradman.

"Uhh, mana sting?" tanya lector tak melihat pemuda pirang itu.

"Kita tak tau setelah ada cahaya itu, kita semua terpisah" jawab yukino.

"Tenang saja ini sting yang kita bicarakan" ucap rogue melihat ke arah musuh depannya "nona sihir mereka tampak mati"

"Memang pada kenyataanya, kita sedang berhadapan dengan mayat hidup" balas minerva "kemungkinan pengendalinya ada di sekitar sini"

"Nyahahahaha situasi semakin seru" wahl menyeringai.

"Bayangan yah!"

.

.

.

Natsu,lucy,gray dan juvia plus happy mereka semua berlari menerjang musuh di depannya. Tapi, pasukan musuh datang lagi dengan jumlah besar natsu berniat menembakan magmanya tapi,tiba-tiba saja membeku.

"Oi, ice boxer apa maksudnya ini" natsu sewot

"Bukan aku flame brain!" protes gray

Natsu kembali melelehkannya menggunakan pillar api di sekelilingnya tapi, kembali membeku. Hawanya sangat dingin sekali.

"Brrr! Ini dingin sekali, brrr!" lucy menggigil memegang tubuhnya

"Salah siapa, pakai pakaian tipis" celetuk juvia dia juga memegang tubuhnya

Secara perlahan hawa dingin kembali meningkat dan bertambah dingin. Gray yang biasanya tahan dingin menggigil. Dan natsu hanya biasa saja.

"Lucy,juvia happy" gray panik melihat ketiga orang itu membeku minus natsu.

Natsu tentunya tau ini ulah seseorang, dia menembakan beam ke suatu arah dan meledak. Tentunya natsu bukan sembarang tembak.

Gray ingin bicara tapi,segera di potong natsu "ada seseorang kita tunggu saja"

Dan tak lama muncul figure yang berjalan ke arah mereka, seorang lelaki paruh bayah rambutnya berwarna perak seperti lyon. Dan memakai kacamata di mengenakan kemeja putih panjang dan celana hitam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gray

"Perkenalkan diriku Invel Yura aku terkejut kau masih bisa hidup" ucapnya.

Sementara itu natsu telah melelehkan ketiga figure di sampingnya.

"Natsu pergilah biar aku yang urus" ucap gray

"Kau yakin?" tanya natsu gray mengangguk.

Lucy,natsu dan happy pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan dua orang di sana alasan juvia tak mau pergi karena gray-sama nya.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Kedua orang ini plus exceed jika di hitunh berlari di antara sebuah bangunan-bangunan.

"Natsu, aku melihat seseorang di sana" ucap happy, natsu melihat ke depan dan dia juga melihatnya.

Dan sampai figure wanita setengah yukino dan setengah sorano berwarna hijau, mengenakan jubah penutup tubuhnya, mengenakan bra dan celana dalam saja.

"Brandish" ucap lucy

"Jika, dia musuh biar aku saja" ucap natsu yang tentunya sudah di tahan lucy

"Aku tak mau melawanmu" ucap lucy

"Akupun juga sama" balas brandish "aku punya pengecualian khusus bagi kau, meskipun aku berhutang budi pada kalian, tapi tak bisa begitu saja mengkhianati kampung halamanku"

"Jadi mulai saat ini aku, akan mengabaikan kalian dan mulai menghabisi kawan-kawanmu yang lain"

"Begitukah?" natsu mengangkat alisnya "bahkan ucapanmu sendiri tak sadar, bahwa kau telah memicunya"

" pertempuran ini sudah pada hasilnya kita yang menang, dan jumlah pasukan yang banyak dan para spriggan pun masih utuh dan apalagi saat ini, fairy heart bersama kita kesempatan kalian sangat kecil sekali"ucap brandish

"Itu hanya kata-katamu, kau tak bisa memprediksi apapun yang belum terjadi" balas natsu

"Kau tak tau, sedangkan aku tau, kawan-kawanmu akan tewas hari ini" ucap brandish.

Tapi, muncul karrakter lain atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang mengganggu percakapan mereka lelaki bermata sipit rada sayu. Berambut panjang ungu yang diikat mengenakan armor dan lengan besi.

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Di lihat di tempat lain ini pertempuran antara gray. Dan gray terlihat menguasai pertarungan bisa di katakan malah memenangkannya.

"Kau menculik masa depannya tepat di hadapannya" ucap gray dia menahan rasa amarahnya "meskipun aku membunuhmu itu takkan pernah mengembalikannya"

"Begitupun juga ayahmu dan gurumu" balas invel wajahnya terlihat bonyok dan penuh memar.

"Bagaimana kau tau mereka, dan bukan urusanmu" gray menggertakan giginya.

"Aku tau selama E.N.D masih ada selama itu kau akan merasakan sakitmu" ucap invel

"Aku tau biar, aku yang mengalahkannya" balas gray

"Memang hanya kau yang bisa" balas invel gray mendengarnya tampak aneh "tapi, jika lebih akurat kau belum tau identitas aslinya, iblis terkuat ciptaan zeref dan yang tak lain yang kau kenal"

"ETHOURIUS NATSU DRAGNEEL"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Neinhart menyingkir, aku sedang negosiasi dengan mereka" ucap brandish

"Negosiasi?" mata neinhart berubah hitam "ini namanya sudah pengkhianatan"

Neinhart membuat angin puyuh di sekitar, dan menerbangkan apapun tanpa peduli kawan atau lawan. Natsu bergerak maju, brandish berusaha menghentikannya tapi, tak di dengarnya.

Natsu menendangnya dengan tambahan beam, tak cukup keras tapi, mudah mementlkannya. Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

 **"MEIGO!"**

Tangan kanan natsu di lapisi magma dan menghantamkannya langsung dan membuat armor lelaki berambut ungu itu meleleh dan mementalkannya.

"Kau lihat? Prediksimu salah" ucap natsu melihat ke arah brandish.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama.

"Walaupun aku tak tau detailnya tapi, jika kau berniat menghalangi kami akan kubereskan" ucap natsu

Tapi, tiba-tiba natsu merasakan nyeri di dadanya dia mengerang kesakitan sakitnya.

"Natsu, ada apa denganmu" lucy menghampiri pemuda dragon slayer itu.

 _'Mungkin efek jurus itu'_ pikir happy

"Oi, brandish ini mungkin ulahmu bukan?" teriak lucy.

"Aku tak tau sama sekali tentang hal itu" brandish melempar jubahnya "tapi, kita akhiri urusan kita ini dan faktanya kau takkan mungkin bisa membunuhku"

Lucy menendang brandish tapi, dapat di tangkapnya dan menendang balik

 **"OPEN GATE : SCORPIO!"**

Baju lucy berubah. Menggunakan boots besi dan sarung tangan besi, celana hitam ketat, rambutnya di kuncir dan ada bando dan buntut di lapisi rantai dan baju kemeja putih.

 **"SAND BUSTER KAI!"**

Scorpio menerbangkan brandish, pada saat di udara lucy menyerangnya dari berbagai arah. Brandish memperkecil lucy dan menangkapnya bermaksud menghancurkannya tapi, belum sempat terjadi tangan brandish terluka dan lucy kembali ke wujud cancer

Lucy masih dalam bentuk kecil, di mengenakan dua pedangnya menyayat tubuh brandish di segala arah. Brandish mengembalikan lucy ke ukuran normal tapi, lucy menghilang.

 **"AQUA METRIA!"**

Lucy menendang brandish dan membawa wanita dalam gelombang air laut.

"Sihir yang keren" puji happy

"Tentu saja, gelombang samudra dan tentunya di mempelajarinya dari kekasihku aquarius" scorpio mengacungkan jempolnya.

 **"MAGNIFICATION!"**

Brandish mementalkan seranhan air tadi, dia mengkompres sihir air tadi dan membalikannya ke arah lucy.

"Yah, harus kuakui sihirmu di atasku tapi, aku tak peduli, akan kulindungi natsu meskipun itu nyawaku sendiri" ucap lucy

"Cukup dramanya!"

Muncul figure baru di belakang brandish seorang wanita berambut kuning dengan panjang sebah mengenakan tangan besi dan baju hitam panjang dan celana panjang.

"Mari, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya brandish

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengatasinya randi dengan memperkecil gadis itu dan menginjaknya tapi, kenapa kau tak melakukannya?" ucap dimaria.

"Ada satu lagi musuh" ucap happy dia memegang tubuh natsu yang sudah pingsan.

"Simplenya kau menyadarnyai bahwa aku mengawasimu dan memilih untuk bertarung dan mengecohku tapi, sayangnya itu tak berguna" dimaria menyeringai.

"Ja-"

Slashhhh!

"Ngan!"

Secara cepat dimaria di belakang brandish yang terluka akibat serangan tadi dengan pisau terhunus dan brandish tergeletak.

"Sekarang, sepertinya kau penyebab randiku berubah"

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini kedua orang ini tengah diikat berhadapan dan kondisi natsu saat ini tak bergerak karena suatu penyakit. Lucy membuka matanya dan menyadari dirinya terikat dan di depannya natsu sudah mengalami hal yang sama

"Sudah bangun rupanya!"

Lucy menoleh dan di belakangnya

"Ternyata isghar punya, benda bermanfaat juga, aku pernah menjadi korbannya dan posisinya sama seperti kau" ucap dimaria.

"Lepaskan aku!" protes lucy

"Lepaskan? Percuma kau memohon dan takkan ada hasilnya" ucap dimaria melepaskan bh yang di kenakan lucy.

"Kembalikan dasar mesum!" lucy mode tsundere.

"Tenang saja, orang ini akan kutelanjangi juga" dimaria di samping natsu dengan wajah tak bersalah "dan sepertinya dia mati"

Dimaria kembali di depan lucy dan mengacungkan pisau "mata yang indah, aka lebih bagus jika aku mencongkelnya dan kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Silahkan saja" lucy tampak tenang "meskipun aku buta, tapi, tak masalah dan aku tak pernah takut sampah sepertimu"

Dimari mengarahkan pisaunya, lucy membelalak matanya dan ada rasa takut di pikirannya dan ingin berteriak.

"NATSU!"

 **"BERHENTI MENYAKITINYA!"**

Boooooooommmmm!

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini kondisi di tempat itu penuh dengan kobaran api yang terbakar, lucy membuka matanya dia merasakan cipratan darah di wajahnya dan membersihkannya

"Tadi itu suara apa? Dan ikatanku lepas"lucy menoleh kesana kemari tapi, tak melihat dragonslayer itu.

" i-iblis!"

Lucy menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat dimaria dengan bersandar tembok yang hancur separuh tubuhnya hangus terbakar dan separuhnya lagi penuh darah. Lucy menutup mulutnya.

"Ya-yang ahh se-seperti itu ba-baru pertama kalinya, dia bisa ber-bergerak bebas dalam waktuku hahhh!" dimaria melotot menunjukan ekspresi ketakutannya.

"Ya-yang bi-bisa melampauinya ha-hanya iblis itu. kekuatan melampaui dewa!"

Lucy mengcover mulutnya _'na-natsu yang melakukannya'_

"Lucy!"

Happy terbang ke arahnya dan di belakangnya Porlyusica dan evergreen yang tengah memapah brandish

"Brandish, syukurlah kau masih hidup" ucap lucy.

"Tak ada waktu, cepat kau ikat mari mengenakan borgol itu. Akan sangat merepotkan jika dia bisa menghentikan waktu" brandish dengan nada serius.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini dan mengapa semuanya terbakar dan ada hawa panas yang pekat?" tanya evergreen

"Itupun yang ingin kutanyakan" balas natsu "waktu itu aku terikat bersama natsu tapi, setelah kubangun natsu tak ada dan hanya kebakaran di tempat ini yang kulihat"

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal waktu aku perjalanan kemari, yang aku rasakan hawa iblis melekat pekat dan panas yang ekstrim,dan emosi yang tak terkontrol dan sepertinya itu sulit di jelaskan" ucap porlyusica.

 _'E.N.D'_ pikir happy.

"Aku tak peduli, aku harus mencari natsu" lucy berlari keluar tanpa sadar pakaiannya.

"Seperti itu yang benar saja" evergreen pokerface

"Dasar mesum" ledek brandish.

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini berada di luar terlihat pasukan-pasukan alvarez tergeletak dengan tubuh hangus terbakar dan banyak darah tersimbar di mana-mana dan kobaran api melekat pekat di sana.

Saat ini wujud natsu sanfat sulit di kenali, kedua tanfan bersisik dengan cakar di lapisi bercak hitam, kakinya juga seperti kaki naga hitam pekat dan rambut agak panjang dan dua tanduk di atas kepalanya, matanya hitam dengan pupil merah dan wajahnya ada garis-garis hitam, seluruh tubuhnya di lapisi api hitam dengan campuran api orange.

 **"Di sana zeref!"** natsu melihat kearah guild tapi, dia merasakan seseorang di sampingnya.

" Natsu"

 **"Gray"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahaha ha selesai juga dan oh yang waktu itu saya kasih spoiler itu hanya fanart (dafuq!)**

 **Kena tipu saya padahal itu cukup menghibur bila itu terjadi. Dan aku sepertinya agak sibuk dikit tapi, aku sempetin untuk buat fic**

 **Yah mohon doanya saja.**

 **. pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bwahahahaha oh ya ini sih malah ke cerita , aku juga agak sangsi serba salahlah**

 **Kayaknya hapus tuh fic(oi author kau dasar konsisten -_-)**

 **Lupakan tadi curhatan saya, mungkin lagi sensi(gak nyambung buk :v)**

 **Semakin gak. Jelas nih author ya sudah kembali ke topic saja.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Saat ini perang masih berlanjut, kedua kubu sepertinya masih imbang tapi, di lihat dari sekarang sepertinya sudah ada perbandingan antara yang kalah dan menang.

Dan terlebih lagi, ada beberapa pihak musuh, yang tiba-tiba telah menjadi sekutu, dan ini mungkin agak menguntungkan.

Saat ini kembali ke tempat di mana Gray dan Natsu yang kini seluruh tubuhnya sudah menjadi Iblis tapi, akal sehatnya masih ada.

Di lihat dari situasi sepertinya tidak sangat bersahabat, terlebih lagi raut muka ekspresi Gray yang dingin tak menunjukan apapun di matanya.

"Jadi, ini wujudnya" pikir Gray teringat ucapan Invel

 _'Mereka memiliki insting khusus yaitu membunuh Zeref'_

"Apa, yang kau lakukan di sini, menyingkirlah aku akan membunuh Zeref"ucap Natsu dengan nada marahnya.

" ternyata, tak kusangka musuh sesungguhnya berdiri di depanku dan teman dekatku pula"Gray mengepal tangannya dan mengaktifkan Devil Slayernya.

Keduanya saling maju, tangan mereka di kepalkan untuk meninju tapi, Gray yang lebih dulu meninjunya. Beruntung Natsu merunduk menghindarinya.

Gray dan Natsu saling beradu pukulan hingga menciptakan daya ledak besar.

Booooommmm!

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu, kembali ke tempat di mana waktu itu Natsu terikat bersama Dimaria waktu itu, kini semuanya membicarakan hal penting.

"Tunggu, sebentar jadi kau melihat Natsu menghentikan waktu dan berubah wujud?" tanya Evergreen ke Dimaria yang sayangnya tak dapat jawaban.

"Meskipun, aku berhasil mengecilkan lukanya tapi, masih ada saja kerusakan itu" ucap Brandish memperlihatkan lukanya. "Tapi, aku mungkin tak pernah ragu"

Sementara itu Lucy tengah memakai pakaian "keraguan adalah hal yang ada di setiap manusia, tapi, tak ada salahnya ragu, itu mungkin menunjukan bahwa kau hidup".

Setelah memakai pakaian Lucy dan Happy bergegas keluar dan mencari Natsu takut sesuatu terjadi terhadap pemuda Dragonslayer itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Beralih ke lokasi lain, yaitu di depan Guold lebih tepatnya para penyihir yang ingin ke Guild segera di tahan oleh para tentara kerajaan Alvarez.

" ugh, sial"Makarov memegang dadanya

"Master,?" Alzack khawatir tapi, Makarov menggeleng kepalanya tanda ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi, tak selang beberapa lama, besar di langit semua orang yang melihatnya hanya menghentikan aktifitas perangnya

 _'Aku tau kau di situ Mavis, Meskipun kau sembunyi tapi, aku tetap bisa menemukanmu'_

 _'Keluarlah'_

Tak ayal, muncul Sosok Mavis berukurang raksasa setinggi langit, dan pada kenyataannya itu hanya sebuah ilusi.

 _'Aku ke sini bukan untuk lari tapi, tujuanku untuk mengambil yang menjadi milik kita'_

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Kita kembali ke tempat di mana Natsu dan Gray saling bertarung.

Gray memukul Natsu tapi, dragonslayer itu menahannya dengan kedua tangannya dan hanya mundur beberapa langkah.

Natsu melesat Cepat ke arah Gray dan menendangnya. Tendangan gabungan cahaya kuning dan api hitam. Membuat penyihir es itu terhempas jauh tapi, masih bisa berdiri.

Tapi, sebelum mereka bertarung lagi putih dari arah utara dan tentumya menghentikan mereka sementara.

Tapi, itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat api hitam dan magma menjadi satu dan langsung memukul Gray.

Gray saja tak tinggal diam, dia menciptakan percika es di sekitar Natsu dan menembakannya beruntung Natsu langsung membakarnya.

Gray membuat es di pijakan Natsu dan membuatnya terjungkal tapi, Natsu cepat menghilang dia berada di atas Gray dan memukulnya dengan api biru (a/n: ketika wujud seperti ini es tak berlaku, malah Natsu menggabungkannya)

Gray langsung melemparkan es ke udara dan menghujamkannya ke arah Natsu, Natsu berlari menghindarinya. Natsu langsung meninju tanah dan membuat ledakan api dan Magma di sekitar Gray.

Gray mengangkat tangannya dan membuat ledakan itu menjadi beku, Natsu langsung mengeluarkan beam kuning dari mulutnya dengan gabungan api hitam dan menembakannya langsung.

Natsu langsung melesat cepat, Gray langsung berdiri sempat sebelumnya terjatuh akibat serangan tadi. Gray membuat dinding Es dan mengurung Natsu dalam Dinding es itu.

Gray menyatukan tangannya dan membuat menara es Natsu tapi, es itu langsung meleleh dan terbakar. Natsu melayang di udara mengepalkan tangannya membuat api biru dan hitam menjadi satu dalam kepalan telapak tangan

Booooommmm!

Pukulan kedua orang itu saling beradu dan membuat ledakan besar tapi, kedua orang berniat melakukannya lagi, sayangnya ada sebuah es yang menahan mereka berdua.

Gray menoleh"Ultear? Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu dasar idiot" teriak Ultear.

Tapi, kedua lelaki itu tak menggubrisnya, dan segera menghancurkan es yang mengikat mereka.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya kembali membuat magma hampir mengelilingi tubuhnya dan dengan di balut apu hitam di tangan kanannya. Gray juga sama mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat es. Di lain sisi Ultear tak bisa berbuat banyak karena tenaga mereka berdua jauh lebih besar.

Kedua lelaki itu saling melayangkan tinjunya tapi, secara tiba-tiba Erza muncul di tengah-tengah kedua orang itu dan menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang ada di otak kalian bodoh!" Erza menangis.

"Erza?" Gray shock.

"Menangis?" Natsu ikut shock.

Ultear di lain sisi hanya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kalian pikir, apa yang kalian lihat ini Musuh atau kawan hikz! Hikzz" ucap Erza.

"Aku, tak tau permasalahan kalian tapi, bukankah banyak yang telah kalian lewati bersama" ucapnya.

Erza langsung memeluk Natsu dan Gray secara bersama sempat sebelumnya kedua lelaki itu kembali ke wujud normal.

Gray yang melihat juvia baik-baik saja tiba-tiba ambruk, beruntung Juvia menahannya walaupun dia juga kembali pingsan

"Itulah akibatnya jika tak mendengarkan" keluh Carla.

Natsu hanya duduk saja tapi tak pingsan beruntung Lucy di belakangnya dan memeluknya.

"Jangan membuat orang lain khawatir" ucap Lucy.

Natsu yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus" hei kau juga sama!".

Tapi, Natsu melihat ke depan"Ultear? Di mana Meredy dan Jellal?".

Ultear tersenyum"kita semua terpisah berkat cahaya tadi, pas aku kemari aku melihat ledakan dan setelah kucek ternyata kalian, ada apa?"

Natsu hanya diam dan tak mau membalas perkataan wanita berambut gelap itu.

Erza menyuruh yang lain membawa mereka ke nenek Polyrusica tapi, sebelum itu muncul ledakan diantara mereka.

"Lama tak berjumpa Erza"

Muncul figure wanita yang kenyataanya mirip sekali dengan Erza.

"Cepat bawa mereka" perintah Erza tapi, sepertinya hanya Wendy yang masih di sana

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah itu ketiga orang itu di rawat oleh nenek polyrusica dan semuanya tengah beristirahat di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran.

"Entah apa yang ada di tubuh pemuda ini tapi, tenang saja sudah kukecilkan" ucap Brandish

"Terima kasih" ucap Lucy.

"Juvia dan Gray baik-baik saja tapi, masalahnya di sini ada Natsu, dan setelah kucek ada sebuah Massa yang sangat besar dalam tubuh bocah ini" ucap Polyrusica.

"Bahkan aku tak bisa mengecilkannya secara permanent dengan kata lain massa itu bisa membesar sewaktu-waktu" sambung Brandish

"Tidak bisakah kau, mengecilkannya permanent?" tanya Ultear khawatir.

Brandish menggeleng "mustahil itu bisa di buat oleh sihirku apalagi dalam tubuh orang ini kekuatan sihirnya jauh lebih besar dariku"

"Kekuatan yang sangat besar dan sanggup berjalan meski waktu terhenti,yang seperti itu jarang sekali aku temui, itu seperti hawa pembunuh" ucap Polyrusica

"Dia itu iblis" kali ini Dimaria berbicara "mustahil ada yang bisa menjabarkannya"

Ultear menoleh ke Dimaria "hoh? Kau yang waktu itu menyedihkan sekali? Memangnya kau tau apa?"

 _'Iblis E.N.D?'_ pikir Happy.

"Tentu saja memangnya kau tau itu? Terkadang seseorang yang paling dekat denganmu punya rahasia tersembunyinya" Dimaria menyeringai.

"Kau salah meskipun begitu Natsu sangat hiperaktif tapi, dia orangnya jujur dan tak mungkin dia menyebunyikan sesuatu" ucap Lucy, Ultear mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja mereka sudah tergila-gila olehnya" bisik Evergreen ke Brandish dan tentunya masih di dengar dua orang itu dengan Blush.

Tiba-tiba muncul asap dari dalam tubuh Natsu.

"Ehh, ada apa ini?" Carla shock

"Asap keluar dari tubuhnya!" ucap Evergreen

"Natsuuu!" teriak Happy.

"Hei natsu bangun!" Lucy panik.

Ultear memegang tubuh Natsu "suhu di tubuhnya turun drastis"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kali ini beralih ke tempat lebih tepatnya berada di luar Guild. Rakheid yang kembali di bangkitkan berkat sihir Neinhart akhirnya menunjukan kekuatannya.

Saat ini keadaan berbalik karena Rakheid yang menekan kedua orang ini dan pada kenyataannya lawan mereka Yukino dan Kagura dan tentu kondisinya tak seimbang.

Kondisi Yukino berair dan berasap dan tengah terkena tehknik Rakheid dan Kagura? Dia juga tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Yukino? Kh! Padahal orang ini sudah mati" keluh Kagura.

"Padahal, dia sudah di kalahkan Natsu-kun" ucap Frosch.

"Kau beruntung karena ada Natsu tapi, saat ini keberuntunganmu habis" Rakheid tampak tenang.

Tapi, secara tiba-tiba Sting muncul dan menendang wajah Rakheid.

"Wah! Wah! Kau lagi. Tidak bisakah kau tidur selamanya" ucap Sting.

"Aku takkan kesini jika sudah tidur" balas Rakheid.

Sting memukul Rakheid dan hanya membuat Rakheid mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ini yang kutanyakan? Apa maksudmu baumu sama seperti Natsu?" Sting melotot.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Di mimpi Natsu**

.

"Di mana ini?" pikir Natsu

"Ini ada dalam hatimu"

Natsu menoleh dan melihat Zeref di belakangnya dia berusaha mencoba memukulnya tapi, gagal.

"Tubuhku ini bukan tubuh asliku" ucap Zeref

"Kau masih ingat waktu kau lahir di tahun X777?" tanya Zeref

Natsu memegang kepalanya"waktu itu aku bersama Igneel"

Zeref mengggeleng "tidak lebih tepatnya sebelum itu"

Muncul sebuah gambaran di desa kecil lebih tepatnya di sebuah rumah ada sebuah keluarga kecil , lelaki berambut pink dengan gaya spiky tapi sudah di cukur tipis menampakan Versi tua Natsu dan seorang wanita berambut panjang hitam diikat dengan mata hitam sayu dan dua orang anak yaitu Natsu dan Zeref ketika kecil.

"Mereka adalah kedua orang tua kita" ucap Zeref raut wajahnya terlihat sedih "akan tetapi desa kita telah sepenuhnya musnah, kau, ayah dan ibu benar-benar telah mati"

"Tapi, meski begitu aku terus melakukan penelitian dan menghidupkanmu dalam wujud iblis terkuatku E.N.D"

Dan muncul tapi, berbeda wujud Natsu kecil sedang berkelahi dengan Gajeel dan Wendy kecil yang sedang menangis dan tak jauh dari mereka wujud Sting dan Rogue kecil hanya melihat interaksi mereka.

"Kau pernah bertemu dragonslayer lainnya tapi, mungkin kau sudah lupa pada waktu itu"

"Dalam sekali setahun orangtua Naga kita akan mengadakan rapat dan berkumpul"kali ini bukan Zeref yang bicara melainkan Sting.

" mana Zeref?"Natsu celingak-celinguk

Sting menarik tangan Natsu "ayo ikut, nanti kau akan mendapatkan jawaban, atas pertanyaan dirimu"

.

.

xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

saat ini semuanya panik ketika kondisi Natsu yang tiba-tiba saja berubah total dari semulanya hangat kini menjadi dingin. Dinginnya seperti orang mati.

"Suhu temopraturnya turun, dan tak ada cara lain" ucap Pokyrusica dan menoleh ke arah dua wanita itu "kau ataupun Lucy cepat bugil"

"Ehhh kenapa?!" Lucy shock dan blushing, Ultear hanya Blushing dan tak menunjukan raut wajah yang shock

"Kupikir ini satu-satunya jalan agar suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat" jawab Polyrusica

"tunggu!"Ultear menahannya semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Bi-bisa a-aku ikut juga?"

"Ehhhhhh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Gak terlalu menarik yah? Ya sudah bodo amat sih, tetap lanjut!**

 **Nah, saya suka fic luar walaupun agak belum faham juga Fic inggris tapi, lumayan ngerti lah itung-itung belajar.**

 **Tolong PM jika ada perlu**

 **.**

 **RnR**


End file.
